Heart of a Jedi
by GreatOne
Summary: After the death of Darth Vader, the remaining Jedi don't seem to adhere to the no attachments rule, much to the dismay of Master Yoda.
1. Prologue

**Heart of a Jedi**

Prologue

AU – Story will begin during ROTS, but continues on during the New Hope era

Characters – Han, Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, OC's

Coruscant

Yoda briefly feared he was going to lose this battle, and he'd never lost a lightsaber fight before in his long life. It had been a long, hard fought battle, but finally Sidious was growing tired. As the Sith clung to the rail inside the battle-scarred Senate Chamber, Yoda used the Force to cover his movements, and then leapt upward, lightsaber in hand. The Sith Lord tried to turn quickly enough to defend himself, but the ledge was narrow and his foot slipped. It was only a momentary distraction, but a single moment was all Yoda needed. The old Jedi Master's lightsaber finally found its mark, and the small Jedi severed the Sith Lord's hand, loosening the only thing keeping the evil human from taking a deadly plunge.

The Sith, eyes wide with shock and surprise, fell off his precarious perch and started the long fall toward the bottom of Coruscant. Yoda watched as the Sith desperately tried to stop his death spiral and to ensure the Sith didn't succeed, Yoda dropped his blade, using the Force to keep it powered up, and to guide it toward its final mark – the black heart of Darth Sidious.

* * *

Mustafar

The young man that was once Anakin Skywalker reached out with his remaining robotic arm, imploring his former Jedi Master to help him as he slid ever closer to the molten lava.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan screamed out in frustration.

"I hate you!"

Obi-Wan nodded, not surprised at Anakin's reply. "But I loved you, Anakin. You were both my brother and my son, and now you are neither." He shut his eyes, sensing even from this distance, that Yoda had prevailed. "Darth Sidious is dead, and now you will be joining him."

"No…." Vader shouted. "You can't do this… you can't kill me!"

"I couldn't kill Anakin Skywalker, but I can kill Darth Vader," Obi-Wan said sadly. He used the Force to push at the loose rocks and stones on the hill above his former student and watched as the young man, screaming out Padme's name, slipped into the river of lava.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very old.

* * *

Polis Massa

Yoda looked over at the tiny twin babies laying in their incubators. Somehow, Padme had not only survived the terrible ordeal on Mustafar, she had given birth to healthy babies and was now recuperating with the care of the finest doctors the Jedi could supply her with. She would undoubtedly return to Naboo with her babies, although it was likely that at least one, or possibly both, of the twins was strong in the Force.

"Rebuild the Jedi Order we must."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Obi-Wan replied. "We're the only two left."

"Two more than the Sith, we are."

The comment made Obi-Wan smile. "That's true. Still, it will be several years before we can even start training these two younglings, and that's if Padme agrees to allow us to train them."

"Allows?" Yoda asked, jerking his head up to look at Obi-Wan. "All that's left are these. Choice, she does not have."

"All parents have a choice, Master Yoda." Even as he said those words, he wondered how true that statement actually was. The Jedi Order put a great deal of pressure on parents of younglings that showed Force-abilities, and Obi-Wan had witnessed too many heartbreaking scenes of screaming children being ripped from their parents reluctant arms.

"Then convince her you must, whatever it takes."

"When the time comes, I will try."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said tiredly. "But even if both twins are Force-strong, that's still only two."

"Everywhere is the Force, and locate more Force-strong younglings we will," Yoda said, a stubborn look crossing his wrinkled green face. "Train them all, we must."

"What about the rule of one Master to one Padawan?"

"Special times these are. Special rules they require."

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "It might be a good time to take a hard look at a lot of the other Jedi Order Rules."

The old Jedi Master frowned even harder. "Continue, Master Kenobi."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan plunged forward, hoping for the best. "I'm thinking about the rule of no attachments, in particular. It seems… misplaced."

"Misplaced."

There was no going back now, so Obi-Wan continued, "Perhaps, if Anakin had been allowed to remain close to his mother, and been allowed to openly love Padme Amidala, this entire event would not have occurred."

"Distraction love is, to Jedi."

"Maybe the distraction isn't love, but the forced absence of love. Maybe telling our Padawans not to have attachments causes other, deeper problems."

"Speak from experience, do you, Obi-Wan? Hmmm?" Yoda questioned. When he noticed the human's flushed expression, he added, "Feelings for Jedi Tachi, you had. Hide this from me you could not."

"I'm sure I'm not the only Jedi that's fallen in love over the years, Master Yoda."

"No. Fell in love did Jedi Skywalker. Good the result was not."

"And again, I will argue that if love wasn't something forbidden by the Order, it wouldn't be a source of shame."

Yoda sighed. "Discuss this later, we will. But for now, focus on rebuilding the Order we must."

Years later, Obi-Wan would look back and wish he'd pressed the issue, instead of allowing Yoda to simply tune him out. It was a battle that would someday need to be fought again, but with different participants.

Would the outcome be better than the outcome between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, or worse?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Five years later….

Naboo

"No."

"President Amidala, be reasonable…"

The pretty woman had been staring out of the window at the serene beauty of Naboo below her vantage point. Now she spun around to face the Jedi Master, her eyes blazing in fury. "I will not allow you to do to my babies what you did to Anakin."

Obi-Wan knew that Padme still blamed him – perhaps justifiably – for Anakin's downfall and death. He had occasionally seen her over the course of the past year since, having been elected President one year ago, she now spent a great deal of her time on Coruscant along with her growing children. Five years earlier, the Senate had voted to do away with the title of 'Chancellor' after the Palpatine debacle and now used the term 'President' instead. It was an attempt to put aside the connection between the role of head of the Senate and the Sith. Bail Organa had served as the President for the first four years after Palpatine, and then declined to accept re-election due to his wife's declining health.

"President, if you do not agree, Yoda will come here to Naboo to discuss this matter with you," Obi-Wan warned.

"I don't care if he comes with an entire army of battle droids." Padme folded her arms tightly across her chest, and added rather sarcastically, "What amazes me is that you are still able to convince parents to give up their younglings to what remains of the Jedi, considering how well the last group was protected."

Obi-Wan had the grace to flinch at the accuracy of her observation. Every time he located a Force-strong child, he felt heartsick. He hated putting such overwhelming pressure on mothers and fathers, as well as asking to remove a Force-strong child from their loving family without any guarantee he could do a better job of keeping them safe than he was able to do years ago. Thus far, he hadn't been successful Why couldn't Yoda simply focus on locating Force-sensitive adults? It was a frequent argument between both remaining Jedi Masters. Although Yoda had reluctantly allowed Obi-Wan to start searching out Force-sensitive adults, he still preferred the old method of 'starting fresh' with younglings they could mold into perfect Jedi. Obi-Wan would point out that no one was perfect, not even Jedi. Yoda returned back that the reason the Jedi were nearly wiped out was because they started training Anakin 'too late.' And so they went – around and around.

"How many Force-sensitive younglings have you and Yoda found and taken to Coruscant over the past five years?" Padme asked.

"Three," he replied, although the description of 'finding them' was more than a bit of a stretch. The Force-sensitive younglings had somehow found their way to Coruscant, instead. They had been presented with a young Mon Calamari who showed a great deal of promise as a Healer, as well as two humans – a Corellian male and a human female. It wasn't much by way of numbers, but it was a start.

Padme gave a short laugh. "Three? So you are not doing such a wonderful job of recruiting, then. How old are they?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "They are all younger than your twins. The human girl is only three. The Corellian boy is four, and the Mon Calamari is almost four."

"A three-year-old?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowing in disgust. "She's only a baby."

"Her mother came to us," Obi-Wan replied. "She was a spice addict that wanted to sell her youngling for drug money. It's fortunate for the girl that her mother didn't sell her to some underworld criminal, instead."

"And fortunate for the girl that she showed promise of Force-sensitivity, or you would have turned them away."

"That's not true, President Amidala," Obi-Wan said, shocked. "We would have taken her to the appropriate social agency for assistance. We tried to direct the mother there after we took in the girl, but I fear she didn't take our advice."

"In any case, I will not turn over my twins to you. I am their mother, and you will have to kill me first."

"President – "

"Please, Obi-Wan," Padme interrupted. "We've known each other for too long. Stop calling me by my title and use my first name."

"Padme, then."

"Tell me about the other two younglings. How did you find them?"

"They found us, actually," Obi-Wan admitted. "The boy's father – Valin Horn - was a son of Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon. Their relationship was kept a secret from the Jedi Council, even though Master Halcyon trained his son in the Force."

Padme gave a bitter smile. "So Anakin wasn't the only one, was he? Such hypocrisy from the noble, selfless beings known as Jedi."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment while also wondering how many illicit affairs Jedi had engaged in over the centuries, and why the Jedi didn't question their oft-flaunted rules long ago. He continued speaking, "After the death of Master Halcyon during the Clone Wars, Valin was adopted by non-Force users to protect him from harm. Valin, who was now going by the first name of Hal, grew up and had a son of his own, who was born four years ago. After the purge and the death of Darth Sidious, Hal Horn came to me and Yoda and explained his real parentage. He has agreed to tutor his son to become a Jedi, so now we are fortunate to have three Jedi Masters on Coruscant."

"Where is the boy's mother?"

"Unfortunately, she died in a speeder accident last year."

"And the Mon Calamari?"

"Cilghal was brought to us by her uncle, a prominent Mon Calamari named Ackbar, since her parents are both deceased."

"It seems to me that the parents of Force-sensitives have an extremely high mortality rate, don't you agree?" Padme asked, sounding suspicious.

Obi-Wan decided it was best not to take Padme's bait, and plowed ahead with his explanation. "The uncle suspected she was Force-sensitive and might make a good Jedi. Master Yoda is taking Cilghal as his Padawan, and I am going to train the girl."

"Then you are busy enough without my twins," Padme stated.

"The future of the Jedi needs the off-spring of Anakin Skwalker."

She shut her eyes tightly. "What if they become what he became… in the end?"

"I will not allow that."

"You can't possibly make promises you can't keep."

"I will do my very best to keep that promise."

Padme turned to face the window again. "One condition. You can train them on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I continue to live with them, and be their mother."

"Master Yoda will not approve," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't care if he approves, or not. That's my condition. Take it or leave it."

Knowing full well he was risking the wrath of Yoda, Obi-Wan said, "Then I agree."

* * *

Coruscant

The Falleen paced his beautiful apartment, his back rigid and his jaw clenched. He turned toward his visitor, who seemed bored and unimpressed with his splendid home. This annoyed him as well. "Commander Daala, I do not appreciate my trade dealings with the Hutts being interrupted by this new President. She is getting in my way."

"You have to know that Governor Tarkin is doing all that he can to ensure that your supply of slaves is uninterrupted."

"He's not doing enough, then," Xizor stated.

"What would you have us do? Assassinate Amidala?"

"Why not?"

"It's been attempted in the past, and failed," Daala pointed out. "We do have a plan, however."

"I'm waiting."

"Once Amidala's term of office is up, Tarkin intends to take over as President. Then everything will fall into place."

"Amidala is only one year into a four year term. What if she is re-elected?" Xizor snapped back. "Do you expect me to wait for seven long more years?"

Daala frowned at the Falleen. "Perhaps it will be necessary. With Palpatine gone, you have an excellent chance of controlling a vast portion of the trade in the Republic. But if you make a move to quickly, it will all slip through your fingers."

"There is no guarantee that Tarkin will be elected the next President," Xizor pointed out.

"Not right now," Daala agreed easily. "We don't have enough Moffs, Senators and Governors on our side. The ones that support us are skittish. They fear being exposed after the Palpatine debacle. But beings have a very short memory, and this will change in time. Let Amidala serve her term, or even two terms. Let the beings of the galaxy get lulled into a false sense of security. Then our time will come, and we will strike hard and fast."

"I will become the Emperor," Xizor said smugly. "And Black Sun will be unstoppable."

"I agree."

"Still, my slave supplies cannot be allowed to dry up. I need them, now more than ever."

"You will receive your supplies," Daala reassured the Falleen. "We just have to be more cautious until Tarkin becomes President."

"We?" the Falleen questioned sharply. "How about _you _staying cautious, Daala? Do not fail me. I do not take disappoint well."

* * *

Five years later…

Corellia

"You are nothing but a disappointment and an embarrassment to the Corellian Navy, Solo," General Crix Madine snapped, glaring down the quiet, twenty-year-old Lieutenant Han Solo. "It wasn't bad enough when you got into a bar brawl with a bunch of insane Rodian drunkards and earned yourself six weeks in the brig, but this is going to be the end of your career."

"I was doing what I thought was the right thing," Han replied softly, shifting in his hard chair.

"You single-handedly and without proper authorization intercepted a shipping transport! A transport that was giving you proper codes over a proper communication frequency!" Madine yelled back, his face turning bright red. "You broke every single rule in the book, and a few we apparently hadn't thought to include until now."

Lieutenant Solo abruptly stood up, sending his chair falling backwards. "But I was right! They were transporting slaves! There were over twenty Wookiees chained up in the hold!"

"They weren't slaves, Solo. They were prisoners. The ship's captain had the proper paperwork for transporting them to serve out sentences on Falleen."

"They were slaves," Han insisted. "So I freed them."

"They were PRISONERS… so you helped them ESCAPE!"

"I did the right thing," Han repeated stubbornly.

"What you did was a stupid thing, and it cost you your career," Madine ground out. "Not only that, but I fully intend to see that you're blacklisted from any type of career as a pilot, ever again."

_That's what you think_, Han thought morosely. _I'll do whatever it takes to stay a pilot, even if it means leaving Republic space forever._

* * *

Coruscant, six years later…

Sixteen-year-old Luke Naberrie wiped the sweat off his brow as he regarded his sparring partner. Both he and his twin sister used the birth name of their mother, and not her 'royal' last name 'Amidala.' In years past, Luke often wondered about his birth father, and why they didn't use his last name, instead. Neither he nor Leia had ever been given much information about their father, other than the system where he was born, and a cryptic "I'll tell you more when you're older" type of comment from all the adults in their lives. It was annoying, to say the least.

And while he was thinking about all things annoying, Luke piped up to the pretty red-head standing a few yards away, "You'll never beat me in a lightsaber fight. Never, ever, ever."

The boast served its purpose, and his opponent moved quickly forward, trying to catch Luke off-guard. It didn't work. "You are such a braggart, all full of hot air and no substance," Mara snapped. "Your sister is better with a lightsaber than you."

"No, she's not," Luke responded, intercepting Mara's downward slash with a block. "Not even close."

"There should be no taunting during training sessions," Obi-Wan said loudly as he observed the practice session from the sideline.

"Now you got yourself in trouble, didn't you?" Luke promptly taunted Mara, ignoring the fact he was the one that had started the conversation.

"And NO BRAGGING, either," Obi-Wan shouted toward Luke.

"Now who's in trouble?" Mara whispered with a snicker as she managed to get her lightsaber close enough to Luke's sleeve to actually leave a scorch mark.

Obi-Wan was beginning to understand why the old Jedi Order had assigned one Padawan per Master.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Corran Horn inched closer to his fellow Padawan. This earned him a glare from the petite brunette as she jerked the flimsy she was writing on further away. "Are you trying to read my answers? This is a test, you know."

"I'm not trying to cheat on the test," Corran objected.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

Corran blushed, not wanting to admit he only wanted to sit close enough to Leia Naberrie to smell her perfume. Sometimes, just being in the same room with her was enough to make him get a bit dizzy. "I, uh…. Err…"

"Well, despite that wonderful explanation, I'd really rather you get out of my personal space, Horn," Leia snapped, scooting away.

Hal Horn was at his desk and he spoke up from across the room, "Corran, will you please not bother Leia so she can complete the exam in peace? If I catch you trying to copy her answers…"

"No, sir," Corran piped up, trying to ignore the snicker coming from the object of his affections. "I would never do that. I swear on my honor as a Jedi."

"You are a few years away from earning the title of Jedi," Hal lightly admonished his son, secretly amused at Corran's crush on Leia, the cute daughter of Senator Amidala. Master Yoda would be most displeased if he knew about Corran's feelings, but fortunately for Corran, Hal had no intentions of enlightening the old Jedi Master.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was no longer the President and the title had been turned over to grim man she didn't particularly care for named Wilhuff Tarkin. It seemed to her that somehow history was repeating itself. She had tried to warn the Jedi Masters about her suspicions regarding Tarkin, but Master Yoda had insisted that Tarkin was not a Sith so therefore it wasn't possible to sway the Senate the same way Palpatine had done. _No_, Padme thought_, but there are other ways of gaining power. Money never fails to persuade the weak._ She desperately wished Obi-Wan would help her start a quiet investigation into Tarkin's financing, but Obi-Wan was always so busy with his Padawans.

_Obi-Wan_… Whenever Padme thought about him, her heart would give a small lurch. She tried to analyze her feelings, telling herself that he was just a good friend. But in the still of the night, when she was alone in her cold bed, she knew she was lying to herself. She loved him. But he must never find this out. After her last experience with loving a Jedi, she was too fearful to make the same mistake.

* * *

Sixteen years after they'd been nearly wiped out, the Jedi Order was still rebuilding. After Padme's conditions for her twins training as Jedi became public knowledge, other parents, too, insisted on moving to Coruscant. It was against the rules, Yoda had railed at the time, and Obi-Wan was almost positive he'd seen steam coming out of the large, green ears.

If he couldn't control birth-parents staying attached to their younglings, Yoda had then decided that _other_ relationships were still forbidden, since there had to be some concession to the Old Order.

One day Obi-Wan had stumbled across Hal Horn sitting at a table in a restaurant, holding hands with a lady. When he'd confronted Hal about it, the Corellian had not only admitted to dating, but had laughingly dismissed Obi-Wan's concerns about the "Yoda Rule."

"I've already broken that edict, Obi-Wan," Hal stated, shaking his head in mock dismay. "Don't you tell me you've never cared for someone."

"That was in the past, and it was a mistake of youth," Obi-Wan argued. "Master Yoda will not be pleased."

"My marriage to Nyche was not a mistake," Hal said, his tone hard.

"I meant my mistake, not yours."

"The past, Obi-Wan? Really?"

"My love for Siri is in the past," the older Jedi insisted.

"I'm not talking about Siri."

"Then…?"

"Don't be obtuse. I'm talking about Padme Amidala."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut. He turned his face away before finally answering his friend. "I'm not in love with Padme."

"Liar. She's in love with you, too."

"You are seeing things that are not there."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan insisted, his cheeks flushing. Were his feelings that obvious? All these years he thought he was keeping his emotions in firm check, and that Padme was simply his good friend. Did she really love him? How did Hal know this for a fact?

Hal sighed. "Master Yoda can make all the declarations he wants to make, but it's not going to stop the heart or the hormones. Just look at your students. Hell, if you want, you can look at Corran, too."

"My students?"

"Remember Luke and Mara? Those two students?"

This bit of news actually stunned Obi-Wan. "Luke and Mara love each other? Since when? And who does Corran love?"

Hal started laughing. "Luke and Mara have been attracted to each other since they turned twelve, and now they're teenagers with raging hormones. My poor son thinks he's in love with Leia, although, to be honest, I'm not sure she feels the same way about him."

Obi-Wan found a chair and sat down with a hard thud. "I had no idea…"

"Sadly, I believe you."

"Maybe we should have teamed Mara and Leia, and Luke and Corran when we started their training."

"It's far too late for that," Hal stated. "And, besides, love would still find a way. It always does."

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me," Obi-Wan said, taking his seat at her table. He tried not to pay attention to the way Padme was looking at him. Perhaps Hal Corran was mistaken about the Senator's feelings. Perhaps Hal was merely teasing a fellow Jedi Master. "Dinner looks wonderful."

"You can thank Threepio, later," Padme said with a soft smile. "I'm not much of a cook. I've just never found the time to properly learn culinary skills."

He kept his eyes focused on the food. "I'm afraid I have some news to tell you…"

"Is it bad news?" Judging by his tone, Padme suddenly felt afraid.

"Uh, well, it's about Luke." He hesitated, and then added, "And Mara Jade. She's one of my other students."

"I know Mara quite well, actually," Padme said. "She comes over quite frequently."

"I do believe that Mara and Luke may have feelings for each other."

"Yes, that's true. Is that your news?"

Obi-Wan looked up sharply from his meal. "Yes. You already know?"

"Of course," Padme replied, feeling a sense of relief that there wasn't something awful about to befall everyone. "All the Padawans know."

"Good Force. I must be blind."

Padme only raised her eyebrows and said nothing more as she put a forkful of salad into her mouth.

* * *

Urdur, in the Corporate Sector

"With the powers commanded by the Corporate Sector Authority, I pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest declared, as the beings once called the 'Outlaw Techs' hooted and threw confetti into the air. Now those 'outlaws' were no longer outside of the law – in fact, they were the law.

The former Jessa Vandangante, now Jessa Vandangante-Solo, smiled at her spouse. "I never thought you had it in you to take this daring step into matrimony, Solo."

"Don't you think you should start calling me by my first name, now that we're married?" Han asked, laughing as Chewie, acting as 'best man' rubbed the top of his head for wedded 'luck.'

In the six years since his court-martial from the Corellian Navy, Han had turned back to smuggling for a living. Chewbacca, one of the Wookiees he'd saved from slavery had declared a Life-Debt to him. At first this hadn't pleased him. Then, after a while, the Wookiee became his closest and truest friend. Their adventures had led them into the Corporate Sector where, after several close calls and brushes with the Corporate Sector Authority, also known simply as CSA, the Outlaw Tech group that had taken them in somehow had turned respectable and actually became the 'law.' While Jessa and her father had happily embraced this new respectability, Han Solo struggled with once again finding himself part of the establishment. But he'd fallen in love, and love made a person do things they normally would eschew.

"Nah," Jessa argued back. "I'm too used to calling you 'Solo,' Solo."

"Except he's not exactly a solo act anymore," Udur's Governor, Doc Vandangante, remarked, tugging at his too tight necktie. "When can I expect to be called grampa, anyway?"

Han staggered backwards, holding his chest. "Come on! We've only been married a few minutes!"

"Well, I'm not a young man anymore," Doc stated. "You'd better not take too long, or I won't be able to enjoy spoiling my grandbabies before I kick the old dura-steel bucket."

"BABIES?! Plural?" Han shouted in mock horror. "Just how many do you think we should have?"

"I'd like about half a dozen grandchildren," Doc replied with a straight face.

*Me, too,* Chewie piped up, which earned him a glare from his human friend.

"Since I'll be the one actually having them, I think the decision is mine," Jessa said firmly. "I'm not at all sure about having SIX kids."

"Finally," Han said, sighing in relief. "I knew I married a lady with common sense."

"I'm glad you agree, Solo," Jessa remarked. "Eight sounds a little bit better than six."

"Is it too late to get this annulled?" Han asked, making chocking noises.

"YES!" the large crowd all shouted back at the same time.

* * *

Falleen, two years later

Xizor leaned back in his soft nerf-hide chair, his eyes narrowing as he studied the holo-projection of the human. "I want you to do something, Tarkin."

The craggy faced man's thin lips became a tight line. "What is it this time? You have your slave routes free and clear, just like you asked when you bought me this position."

After Tarkin's inauguration, the Falleen had also purchased an end to term limits for the Office of President, even though former President Padme Amidala had strenuously objected to the amendment passing. So strenuously, in fact, that Xizor had been on the verge of ordering her assassination over now-Admiral Daala's objections. Fortunately, working the connections between them, the majority of Senators had been swayed to see things their way. It had been a very costly endeavor. "Surely you don't believe it ends there."

"That's the problem. It never seems to end. Have you any idea how many times I have to make excuses not to investigate your raids on Kashyyk or Ryloth? Or how much I have to grovel to the Senators that know why I'm in this Office?"

"Not my problems. I own you, body and soul, and you would do well not to forget this fact. As easily as I made you President I can have you replaced. More than one Senator has asked me for this privilege."

"Who?" Tarkin snapped out before thinking.

Xizor laughed. "That information is on a need to know basis, and you would be the last one that would need to know. Especially since you wouldn't be around to care anymore."

The death threat did not go unnoticed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Declare war on the Corporate Sector."

Tarkin's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Xizor replied, buffing his dagger-like fingernails.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"There is a human living in the Corporate Sector that needs to die."

"Can't you just send out bounty hunters? It would be a lot simpler."

"No," Xizor snapped out. "I want to kill his friends and his family first. I want him to watch as everything he cares about is taken from him, and the planet he lives on is decimated. And then I will have him brought to me and I will kill him myself. Slowly."

"But declaring war on an entire region? Just to exact some personal revenge? What did this man do to you, anyway?"

"Eight years ago this Corellian stopped a shipment of Wookiee slaves and freed them."

"That's all?"

"All? That was more than enough, Tarkin. I do not forget or forgive a slight against me. Ever."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Coruscant

"As you can clearly see," President Tarkin pointed out to the hundreds of beings looking down at his podium in the circular Senate Chamber, "the evidence against Prime Minister Releb Limpan is completely indisputable." He used a laser pointer to make a circle around holographic diagram depicting a nasty looking cannon. "Time is of the essence."

Prime Minister Releb Limpan was a short Duros who lived and ruled from the plant Roonadan in the Bonadan System in the Corporate Sector. It was rumored he was rather ruthless and power hunger, and it was a rumor that President Tarkin was making certain was being heavily discussed and using it to his full advantage.

Senator Amidala stood up, aware she was breaking protocol by not first being acknowledged. "You are showing us so-called evidence, without allowing us any way to independently confirm."

"My spies have been quite forthcoming," Tarkin argued. "And you are out of order, Senator Amidala."

"We cannot simply declare war based on a few holos and rumors."

"So you are willing to wait until the Corporate Sector has finished developing this Galactic Sonic weapon? A weapon that will be so powerful, once it is completed and installed on Corporate Dreadnaughts, our Republic fleet will be powerless against it? If it is used against our ships, all living beings will be instantly killed, and then our enemies will take over that ship. If pointed at a planet, it will be able to disintegrate everything that breathes, and then allow the invaders to repopulate. It can even nullify the Force, or so I've heard."

"So you've heard," Padme repeated dryly. "I'm only asking for a short amount of time. Allow me to send a task force of Jedi into the Corporate Sector and make a confirmation of this weapon and find out Limpan's intentions."

"My spies have already done this," Tarkin barked out. "Sending Jedi would be redundant."

"It would be prudent."

"I am willing to stake my reputation upon this information," Tarkin said, turning his back to Amidala. "And if the Senators vote against taking offensive action, then the blood of Republic citizens will not be on my hands."

* * *

The Jedi Master and Knights stood around a large table, watching in stunned silence as the Senate took votes on invading the Corporate Sector. When the vote was complete, the vote was two-thirds in favor of an invasion. War had been declared.

"This is a mistake," Hal Horn stated grimly.

"Mistakes, the Senate makes with frequency," Yoda agreed.

"Padme kept hinting that something was up with Tarkin, and we kept dismissing her concerns," Obi-Wan said. "I do believe sending a Jedi Task Force to the Corporate Sector is a wise idea, if a bit late in coming."

"Dangerous it will be," Yoda stated. "Move fast, Tarkin now will."

"Then we will have to move faster."

"Mother knew how the vote was going to go down, and she has already filed an emergency injunction with the Supreme Court to put a stop to this insanity," Leia said. "It probably won't do any good, but it might slow Tarkin down for a few days while the lawyers haggle."

Luke moved to raise his arm. "I'd like to volunteer for this mission. I'm a Jedi Knight now, and I think I've earned this opportunity to show my skills."

"You're not the only Jedi Knight in the Republic, Luke," Leia put in. "I'd like to go, as well."

Corran Horn nodded. "Me, too."

"Don't forget I'm part of this group," Mara added.

Yoda nodded. "Lead task force of Jedi Luke and Jedi Corran, Master Obi-Wan will, to Roonadan."

"What?" Luke and Corran piped up at the same time. They both glared at each other, before Luke said, "But Master Yoda… Jedi Mara is my normal partner, as well as Master Obi-Wan's Padawan."

"Normal?" Corran repeated. "So you think I'm abnormal?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you sort of did."

"Did not!"

"Stop this bickering!" Yoda said, thumping his gimer stick on the floor for emphasis. "Jedi you claim to be, but younglings you are sounding like."

"Why can't Leia and I go on this mission?" Mara asked, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Go, you shall as well, with Master Horn to Urdur, to where this supposed weapon is being constructed," Yoda declared.

"You know where it's located?" Hal asked in surprise. "How did you find out that information?"

Yoda pulled out a small disk from his robe, and then handed it to Horn. "Received this from Senators' Amidala and Borsk Fey'lya. Intercepted transmission from Tarkin's spies to his private comm."

"Is that legal?" Luke asked, eyes wide.

Mara snorted. "Sometimes you can be so naïve, Naberrie."

Hal nodded. "We'll have to work fast. I can't imagine that Tarkin will take much time to gather up his strike force and move them toward the Corporate Sector."

"I still don't know why I can't be teamed with my father and Leia," Corran gripped as Yoda turned and hobbled to leave the conference room. He looked over at Leia, his expression that of devoted admiration. "Leia and I work so well together."

"Naïve Jedi Luke may be," Yoda muttered loudly as he opened the door. "Naïve Master Yoda is not."

* * *

Urdur

Jessa Solo gave a brief smile as she watched her husband sitting on their living room floor, shaking a noisy rattle at their one-year old daughter, a little blonde-haired girl they'd named Callian. It was hard to believe they had been married for two years. It was even harder to believe that Han Solo had happily settled into the role of husband and father.

"My father just sent me a message," Jessa told Han. "The news isn't good."

Han looked up at his wife, seeing the grim expression on her face. "What happened?"

"The Republic has lost its mind. They've voted to go to war with the Corporate Sector based on some lame rumors that we're building a super weapon."

"What about the rumor Tarkin is building a super weapon of his own? What are they calling it? A space fortress that can move through hyperspace?"

"I guess that doesn't count," Jessa said, shaking her head. "My father is pretty upset. He's been in meetings for days on end with the other Corporate Governors as well as Prime Minister Releb Limpan. No one wants a war with the Republic, but we have to defend ourselves."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Jessa cleared her throat, and Han frowned. "What? There's more?"

"Well, actually…"

"Spill it."

"My father would like you to lead a defensive task force at the outer perimeter," Jessa said, sounding unhappy with the idea of sending her spouse to the frontline of a battle.

"What?! Why me? Don't you already have a bunch cranky Admirals and grumpy Generals that are in charge of these kinds of things? Talk about stepping on their toes with nepotism. Even if they are a species that don't have toes, they still might be offended if a Governor's son-in-law is suddenly put in charge."

"The Prime Minister is worried about their loyalties. He suspects that one, or maybe more than one of them, may be working for Tarkin."

"Oh, for the love of the stars," Han muttered as he scrambled to his feet, watching as Jessa gathered up Callian.

"Will you do it?"

How could he say no? Not with the life of his family on the line. "Sure. You know how I love uniforms and rules. Adore them, matter of fact."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Admiral Daala, now in charge of the Republic Centurion battlecruiser _The Sovereign, _tilted her chin slightly as she addressed her employer. "Senator Amidala has filed with the Supreme Court to stop our offensive."

"It will not do her any good."

Daala gave a wary smile at the shimmering, small form of Prince Xizor as he stood in the center of the holo-projector. "There are Jedi heading into the Corporate Sector. They could cause us problems, then."

"I am already aware of this, Daala. The Jedi will not cause me any trouble. I have already inserted distractions into their tiny, easily manipulated minds."

"You have?" Daala asked, surprised. "How?"

"I have many spies in my circle, Daala. Do not think you are unique."

"I see," Daala said, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she watched Xizor preen in front of a hand-held mirror. The man was certainly vain.

"In fact," he added, "I am pleased the Senator's daughter is heading to Urdur. It makes this invasion even sweeter. Urdur is where you are to take your fleet, and once there, you will prevent anyone from fleeing the system as you destroy the planet, and everyone on it."

"What if the Supreme Court rules in Amidala's favor?"

Xizor laughed. "Do not worry, Daala. I have everything under control."

* * *

Coruscant

Corran Horn shoved a few supplies into a satchel, grumbling under this breath all the while. His roommate was a Jedi-in-training by the name of Kyle Katarn, originally from the agricultural moon of Sulon.

"Could you speak up?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's rude to talk soft enough that I can't understand what you're saying."

"I was saying," Corran said, spinning on his toes to face Kyle, "that Master Yoda is deliberately keeping me from Leia. I just know that if I could spend some serious one-on-one time with her, she'd finally fall for me, but we're never alone. It's so frustrating."

"Luke was complaining to me about the same thing with Jade," Kyle said with a laugh.

"It's not the same thing," Corran said. "Mara actually seems to like Luke."

"And Leia doesn't like you?"

"Only as a friend. I want _more_ than that."

"She's known you almost her entire life," Kyle pointed out. "She sees you almost like her brother. What you need to do is get her attention."

"How?"

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I'd make her jealous."

"I don't understand."

Kyle sighed, and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Find a different girl, Horn. Start flaunting another relationship."

"Really? You think that'd work?"

"Sure. If Leia sees you're not there at her beck and call, then you'll become more interesting to her. She'll notice you. Trust me."

Corran stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But who should I start showing an interest in? Mara?"

Kyle gave a barking laugh. "Oh, that's a _great_ idea. You'll never have to see him again after trying to take his girl. After all, he's _only _Leia's twin brother.."

"Okay. I get it. So who should I ask out?"

"How about Shira? She's pretty."

"Shira Brie?"

"You know another Shira?"

"She seems… kind of prickly."

"So does Mara, but Luke still likes her. Besides, what difference does it make? You're only using her to get to Leia."

"Doesn't that seem wrong?"

"All is fair in love and war," Kyle remarked. "That's what I've heard, anyway."

"You're right," Corran said firmly. "As soon as I get back from the Corporate Sector, I'm going to hit on Shira."

"You won't be sorry."

* * *

Kyle walked up to Luke Naberrie in the corridor of the Jedi Temple, slapping him on his back. "I'm jealous."

"About what?"

"That you get to go on an actual mission," Kyle said with a sad sigh. "The rest of us are stuck here, practicing lightsaber techniques with remotes."

Luke gave a tired smile, shifting his satchel to his other hand. He was on his way to the flight hanger, and was worried about the time. Master Kenobi wouldn't be too happy if he was late. "I wish I could be going with Mara."

Kyle shifted his eyes downward. "Yeah, well…I heard about that. Sorry it didn't work out."

"There will be other missions, I suppose."

"Missions? Oh, yeah. Missions. Right."

"Well, what are _you_ talking about?" Luke asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Mara Jade."

"What about her?"

"Rumor has it that she's seeing Erling Tredway, but it's supposed to be a secret."

Luke staggered back, floored by this information. "She's never said anything at all to me about Tredway. Are you sure about that? "

"No. It's just a rumor going around. It might not be true. You know how rumors get started."

"Uh… I guess."

"Well, don't worry about it… too much. Have a safe trip." Kyle walked away, giving Luke a jaunty wave.

* * *

As he entered the hanger, Luke wondered where Mara was, and if he had time to track her down in order to give her a proper goodbye. Of course, he thought a bit belatedly, he should also say goodbye to his sister, and wish them both good fortune on their mission. Maybe he could even ask her about the Tredway rumor, and they could both get a big laugh out of it before leaving for the Corporate Sector. It was during these musings that Shira Brie popped up from seemingly nowhere and threw her arms around a surprised Luke's neck, planting a lingering kiss on his lips just as he was headed toward his ship. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to disengage her grip. Shira had always been a bit aloof toward him, so her sudden, amorous attention was rather mind-boggling.

"That was for luck," she purred. "Come back safely, okay? I'll miss you."

"Err, okay." _She'll miss me? Since when?_ Luke thought before he finally managed to free himself, and staggered backwards a few steps. Shira gave him a wink before turning away, swaying her hips as she left the hanger. After a few seconds of profound confusion, Luke turned and headed up the ramp and out of sight.

He never noticed that Mara was standing across the large space, watching the bizarre 'good-bye scene' unfold.

* * *

A few hours later, in a café.

"I'm not sure this is such a good plan, Shira," Kyle said, sipping his coco, while considering it was a bit too late to back out at this point.

"Of course it is," Shira snapped out, glaring at the Jedi sitting across from her in the booth. "I want Luke, and you want Leia. How else are we going to break Luke up with Mara, and make sure Leia and Corran never get together?"

He turned the cup in his hand. "I never knew you had a thing for Luke."

"Why would I tell you?"

"What if Corran's flirting with you really does make Leia jealous? It could drive her right into his arms, instead of mine."

"It won't. You just have to make sure you play your cards right and make sure you're there to comfort her, and tell her what a cad Horn is. She'll forget all about Horn once you've kissed her. And I have to play up Luke's insecurities with Jade."

"I still think we should've waiting until they got back from the Corporate Sector," Kyle said, his doubts creeping ever closer. "This could be a huge distraction for the mission."

"This mission isn't dangerous," Shira argued. "All they're going to do is ask a few questions and then come back to Coruscant. In the meantime, all those doubts you've planted in Luke's mind will be growing and growing…"

"I hope Tredway doesn't find out how we've used him in our plan," Kyle said worriedly. "For a Jedi, he's got a hot temper."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Shira said reassuringly. "I've got everything under control."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Leia approached their shiny frigate, smiling broadly at Mara Jade. "I just heard the Supreme Court ruled in Mother's favor. Our mission is now officially sanctioned by the Republic, not to mention we also have some extra time before Tarkin is permitted to launch a strike force. I wish Luke, Corran and Master Kenobi hadn't already left for Roonadan before we heard this news."

"Yeah, that'd been great," Mara muttered, looking up at the underside of the ship and intently studying the panel seams.

"What's the matter?" Leia asked, instantly sensing Mara's grim mood.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Mara turned her green-eyed gaze to stare at Leia. "If I told you _why_ _not_, then you'd pretty much know _why_, wouldn't you?"

"So you don't trust me?"

Jedi Jade sighed. "All right. But don't get defensive, because this concerns your brother."

"Luke?"

"You have another brother?"

Leia pursed her lips in annoyance. "No."

"Right before he left, I saw him and Shira locking lips in a grand send-off."

"You're kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mara snapped.

"Well, no. This is just so… unexpected. I never saw Luke and Shira hanging around together, other than when we're all in a group together. It makes about as much sense as what Katarn said to me."

"What did he say?"

"He came to see me, and was acting very weird about an hour ago." Leia scowled as she recalled their conversation. "He told me he was going to really miss me, and that I should be glad Master Yoda didn't put you and Corran together as a team because Corran has a thing for red-heads."

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?"

"I don't have a clue," Leia admitted. "I'm pretty sure Kyle expected me to kiss him goodbye since he was leaning down and puckering up his lips, but I just shook his hand instead."

"I will never understand men."

* * *

On board the Consular-class shuttle _The Dogger, _Luke stared glumly out of the cockpit at the blur of stars. He didn't even hear as Corran entered the area, only to jump in surprise when Horn coughed and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "You've been awfully quiet, Luke."

"I've been thinking."

"Does that hurt much?"

"Ha, ha. Not very funny."

Corran shrugged. "My comedy routine needs work."

Luke spun around in his seat, to face Corran. "Do you think Mara and Erling Tredway are an item?"

"Now who's trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Of course I don't think Mara and Erling are an item. Where did you hear that?"

"Kyle Katarn told me it's a rumor that's going around."

"If it's just a rumor, then he shouldn't be spreading it," Corran said sourly. "I don't like Katarn, much."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just don't trust the guy. I don't like the way he looks at Leia."

Luke laughed. "So you're jealous?"

"Only if you're jealous of Tredway."

"Do you think Shira has a thing for me?" Luke asked.

"What?" Corran asked, confused at the unexpected question. "Why do would you think that?"

"Well, she kissed me goodbye, and told me she was going to miss me."

"A green-eyed red-head handing on each arm, huh, Nabierre?"

"Still not funny, Horn."

"Sorry. This is all just so… odd."

"Yeah, I know. I'll never understand women."

* * *

"It can't be helped," Tarkin said, barely able to contain his rage as he addressed Xizor over their secure communications channel. "Even the President has to follow the order of the Supreme Court."

"The Jedi will report back, and inform the Senate there is no Sonic weapon. We cannot allow that to happen."

Tarkin threw his hands up. "What would you have me do?"

"Send your fleet to Urdur. Destroy the planet, and you destroy the evidence, or the lack of evidence."

"Destroy an entire planet? It would take a fleet of Star Destroyers, and my commanders may not be too inclined to obey that order. They are still loyal to the laws of the Republic, unfortunately."

"The battle station that I have been financing and overseeing should be almost complete. It will make short work of Urdur."

"It's completed?" Tarkin asked, surprised. He knew the project that Xixor had required all those slaves to build was finally nearing completion, but he had assumed the final project was still several years away.

"Ninety-eight percent complete. Enough that it will do what it was built to do."

Tarkin rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. "Who should I put in charge of my battle station?"

"Send Admiral Daala to Despayre," Xizor ordered. "And it is not _your _battle station, Tarkin. I am the one that paid for it, and I am the one who made certain _my_ slaves built it."

"I am well aware of that, Lord Xizor."

"Send just one Dreadnaught to orbit over Roonadan. You can always tell the Senate you are giving military support to the Jedi. It will also send a message to Prime Minister Limpan that we are deadly serious."

Tarkin nodded, knowing full well he couldn't win an argument with Xizor, although he was certain sending a Dreadnaught would escalate matters greatly. The Senate and the Supreme Court would be furious. But if the battle station was complete, what would that matter? No one would dare oppose him once the battle station was deployed. "I will send _The Resolution, _then. The man in command of that ship is General Crix Madine."

"Can he be trusted?"

"He was up for demotion a few years back, due to his inability to stop slave trafficking along the Corellian Trade Spine. Of course, since we needed those slaves, I used my influence to ensure he didn't lose his command. He owes me a thing or two."

"And you owe me, Tarkin," Xizor said with a feral grin. "You owe me everything."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Roonadan

The_ Dogger_ dropped out of hyperspace over the dusty world of Roonadan, and was immediately met by a Dreadnaught heavy cruiser with Corporate Sector markings, which was skillfully maneuvered to put itself between their ship and the planet.

"Shields up?" Obi-Wan asked Luke, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Of course."

"They have their weapons locked on us, and we're being hailed," Corran said, trying to keep his tone calm. He was currently acting as navigator, while checking the communication panel.

"Put them through," Obi-Wan ordered.

A male voice came over the speaker. "_This is the Corporate Sector cruiser _Independence_. Cap… err, Admiral Han Solo here. State your name and your business over Roonadan_."

"This is the Republic shuttle _Dogger_. My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am here with my two Jedi assistants, Corran Horn and Luke Naberrie. We have been requested by Senator Amidala of Naboo to conduct a meeting with Prime Minister Limpan regarding the charges that President Tarkin has leveled against the Corporate Sector."

There was a lengthy pause before the Admiral spoke again. "_Prime Minister Limpan never told me about this meeting._"

"Maybe the Prime Minister doesn't feel the need to inform his flunkies about his daily plans," Luke snipped.

"_What…what did you just call me?"_

Obi-Wan glared at Luke, and made a slashing motion under his chin and quickly spoke into the comm panel, "I'm sorry to say that due to the circumstances, this information could not be made public."

"_I ain't exactly what you'd call the 'public' here_," Solo snapped, sounding very annoyed. "_How would you like it if I'd blasted your tails back to Coruscant?"_

"Oh, yeah?" Luke shouted into the comink. "Try and say that to our faces. We're Jedi Knights, you know."

"_I don't care if you're the glitz band PuffyMan and the Cooterfish,"_ Solo shouted back, his anger growing by second. _"I haven't got authorization to let an enemy ship land!"_

"What kind of Admiral are you, anyway?" Luke shot out. "The Corporate Sector must be desperate to fill up their military ranks if they hired _you_."

"_WHAT?!"_

"I am truly sorry, Admiral Solo," Obi-Wan interrupted, trying his best to be civilized since the situation had completely deteriorated into a shouting match. "We truly have come here trying to prevent a war. Please give us some courtesy and contact Prime Minister Limpan. I'm sure you will find that he is expecting us."

There was a few more moments of silence, then the Admiral replied, "_I suppose I can do that. It's not like your ship can do much damage to mine, even if you are fancy Jedi Knights. Hang onto your lightsticks, and I'll contact the head honchos." _

The comlink clicked off, and Corran started laughing. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed, Naberrie?"

"The guy's a jerk."

"He's a jerk with a really, really big ship, though."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "You must learn to be more diplomatic, Luke."

"Leia got more of the diplomat in her blood," Luke said. "I like to say what I think. It's less confusing that way."

The older Jedi could only sigh and shake his head in dismay while Luke strained to look past the large Dreadnaught. He noted the planet seemed similar in appearance to Tatooine, except for the fact that this planet's inhabitants had artificially created green spaces to make living there somewhat more bearable.

After a while, Luke said, "I wonder what's taking the jerk so long?"

"It takes time to go through layers of red-tape, Luke," Obi-Wan said.

Just then, the communication board gave a beep, and Corran opened up the channel.

"_Apparently, I'm supposed to let you guys through. It'd be nice if someone had thought to let me know this ahead of time,"_ Solo commented.

"Ha," Luke said smugly. "We told you so."

"We appreciate your courtesy, Admiral -." Obi-Wan never got to finish what he was saying, as another large Dreadnaught dropped out of hyperspace. This one was clearly marked as a Republic ship and it immediately started firing at Admiral Solo's ship.

* * *

Urdur

The frigate carrying Master Jedi Hal Horn and his two Jedi assistants Leia Naberrie and Mara Jade, entered orbit over the cold, blue planet of Urdur. They were not met with a war ship to block their progress, only a polite, automated voice requesting their identity.

Mara looked down at the readouts, showing the planet's life signs and temperature. "Who would want to live in this cold place?"

"More to the point, if this is the planet where this supposed Galactic Sonic weapon is being built, where is all the security?" Leia questioned.

Hal smiled as he entered their ships code into the responder, and sent the reply to the planet's flight controller. "The air is perfectly breathable, and while the gravity is a bit on the light side, the beings that live on this planet have built several enclosed, climate controlled cities. Not too unlike the underwater Gungan cities on Naboo. We should be perfectly comfortable while we do our investigation. Although, I do agree with you, Jedi Leia. If this were the home to some secret, super weapon, we should be seeing a bit more paranoia over our unexpected arrival."

"Where are we going to land?" Mara questioned.

"I've requested a landing in the largest dome," Hal replied, glancing down at the control panel. "We've been given permission and a landing dock location."

"I sure hope we aren't walking into a trap," Mara said. "I hate traps."

* * *

Death Star

Orbiting over Despayre

Inside the enormous hanger, Admiral Daala bowed her head in respect as the Falleen exited his shuttle and swaggered in her direction. It had annoyed her that Tarkin had ordered her to leave her Star Destroyer and take command of this monstrosity that until a few days ago, she never knew existed.

"Lord Xizor," Daala said, keeping her head down, "I was not expecting you to come on this mission."

"Surely you didn't think I'd miss the inaugural flight of my magnificent battle station," Xizor replied, putting his long, sharp fingernail under Daala's chin and forcing her to look in his face. "I've heard the troops are referring to this as the Death Star. I like the sound of that. It has a pleasant ring to it."

"Yes, Lord Xizor." She felt a shiver run down her spine, aware of his pheromones pulsating in her direction, and unable to stop her body from responding to them.

"I've hired only the best to run it, you know. The best engineers. The best pilots and navigators. The best fighter pilots."

"I've noticed that most of them are Clone Troopers," Daala said, her voice thick. "Cloning is illegal."

Xizor laughed. "So is slavery, but without slaves this station would never have been built in such a short amount of time, and within financial possibility. Do you honestly believe that creating clones to man this vessel would bother me in the slightest?"

"No, Your Lordship."

He turned his gaze to the ceiling and spun around on his toes, looking over everything that could be seen from their vantage point. "What do you think of my masterpiece, Admiral?"

"It seems… rather ostentatious."

"It is. It truly is," Xizor replied, pleased. "Now, you will escort me to my personal suite and I will demonstrate my ostentatious talents to you in private as we travel to Urdur."

Daala's eyes widened at the implication. "Lord Xizor… I'm not certain we should…"

"I am," he interrupted tightly. "Why do you think I wanted a female in command? Are you questioning my authority on my… _Death _Star?"

"Never, my Lord."

He smiled, pleased at her capitulation.

* * *

Coruscant

Senator Amidala rushed into the classroom, ignoring the startled looks from the small group of younglings as they tore their attention away from Master Yoda's instructions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Yoda," Padme said breathlessly. "I have to speak to you."

Yoda nodded, waving at the students. "Lunch time, it is. Eat you must." He waited until the children had left before turning to look up at Padme. "Important, this must be."

"I've heard from my sources that Tarkin has sent a Dreadnaught to Roonadan. He's planning on attacking the Corporate Sector, with or without Supreme Court approval."

"Foolish he is. Impeachment this will cause for him."

"He has something up his sleeve, Master Yoda. I have to go to Roonadan and speak directly to Prime Minister Limpan, or he's going to think I was aware of Tarkin's plan."

"And worried you are about Luke and Obi-Wan."

Padme flushed. "Of course. Luke is my son, and Obi-Wan is my friend. I tried to warn them, but they must be still traveling through hyperspace. Either that… or I'm already too late." She shut her eyes, unable to think too long about losing the two men in her life that she loved so deeply.

Yoda sighed. "Love Obi-Wan, you do."

"How can you tell?" she asked, shocked at his observation. "Are you using the Force?"

"No, no…" Yoda clucked in disgust. "Unnecessary is it to use the Force to sense when humans are in love with each other."

"Each… other?"

"Loves you, Obi-Wan does, as well. I cannot seem to stop this emotion called love, try as I might."

"Will you go with me to Roonadan?"

"If I say no, then go without me you will, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then go to Roonadan we shall, although no good shall come of it."

Padme gave a wide smile. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Thank me now you do. Hate me later you might."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Space over Roonadan

The Republic ship blasted away at the Corporate Sector dreadnaught, intent on destroying it. After a few tense moments, the Bothan situated at the weapons display turned to his commander. "Sir, we are taking a huge risk. The Jedi vessel is situated directly between us and the CSA vessel. They've already taken several hits, and their shields are down to twenty percent."

"That's their problem," the General replied. "It's called collateral damage. We will not let up on our attack. Send out the X-Wing squadron." In fact, the older human had to repress a grin as he gazed out the viewport. Destroying the Jedi ship would be a bonus, and his report would simply state the CSA ship was responsible. With all the ensuing fire, it would be impossible to determine whose shot made the actual kill, anyway.

A few moments later, the small Jedi shuttle took another direct hit, and its lights flickered out.

"Sir? The Jedi vessel is asking for assistance. They have lost their main power and their life-support is failing. They need to dock."

"Ignore them and keep the docking bays closed. We're busy."

"But…"

The Republic General spun around to face his communications officer. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, Sir."

* * *

Admiral Han Solo was furious. "We've been set up," he snapped out to his bridge crew. "Send out a squadron of Z-95's and call for more backup."

"Our outgoing signal is being blocked, sir," a rather young, skinny ensign replied, his shaky voice betraying his fear.

"Great," Han muttered in disgust, struggling to recall the kid's name. He doubted it would matter much longer, since this probably wasn't going to end well for him or his inexperienced crew. "Put the _Independence_ between that Republic ship, and the Jedi transport." The Corellian watched as the large Republic Dreadnaught shifted through the darkness of space, trying to get a clear shot. So far, their shields were holding and they were managing to pound the Republic ship as much as it was pounding them.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"The Jedi transport _Dogger_ has taken a nasty hit and is hailing us."

"How did they get hit? We aren't targeting them."

"I do believe it was the Republic ship that accidentally shot them. They might be in serious trouble."

"I couldn't care less," Han replied darkly. "If they're in trouble, let them contact their own people." At that moment, one of his Z-95 pilots got in a nice, clean shot on the Republic's Dreadnaught, sending up a spray of sparks. The Republic ship trembled and starting listing to one side.

"We've taken out their rear deflectors, sir," a young woman named Lieutenant Nouri stated.

"And now the Republic Dreadnaught is trying to contact us."

"Yeah, having your tail on fire has a tendency to make people chatty," Han said, smirking. "Patch 'em through, but don't stop firing."

A crackling voice came through the speaker. _"Corporate Authority ship, this is General Crix Madine of the Republic ship, _Resolution_. You are threatening and interfering with a Jedi transport that is on a diplomatic mission. You are hereby ordered to surrender, or you will be destroyed." _

For a few seconds, Han was completely taken aback. Madine? The same low-life that kicked him out of the Corellian Navy for stopping a slave ship?

"Are you Corellian by any chance, Crix Madine?" Han asked, unable to stop himself. If it were the same Madine, Han suspected the man was simply playing for time while trying to repair the damage to his ship.

"_Yes, although I have no idea why that would matter."_

"I would've thought a lazy gundark like you would've retired a long time ago," Han mused aloud. "You must be older than the Tanabe mountains by now."

"_Who is this?"_ Madine demanded.

"Doubt very much you remember little ole me," Han said conversationally. "I was only a young, and idealistic lieutenant when you pretty much destroyed my life. But I'm good at picking myself up and dusting myself off, so now I'm an Admiral with the Corporate Sector and I'm about to blow you and your lousy ship into space dust." Han hesitated for a heartbeat, and then added, "Admiral Han Solo out." He turned to face his bridge crew. "Don't make me a liar, people. Blow them apart."

* * *

Urdur

No sooner had they exited their ship than the three Jedi were surprised to find themselves surrounded by a large squadron of the CSA Police. Their weapons were drawn, and they appeared to mean business.

"Yup," Mara said with a sigh. "A trap. How'd I know?"

Leia held up a hand in a gesture of peace. "We aren't here to cause trouble."

"In my long experience, that is usually a signal for the bad guys to start firing," Horn stated worriedly as he put his hand close to his lightsaber. Judging by the sheer numbers, it would be difficult to deflect that much blasterfire.

Instead of opening fire, a slender woman stepped forward. "My name is Jessa Solo. My father is Governor of Urdur, and I'm here on his behalf. I apologize if greeting you with a squadron of troops seems a bit unfriendly, but you have to consider the facts from my perspective."

Hal Horn smiled politely. "I am Jedi Master Horn, and with me is Jedi Leia Naberrie and Jedi Mara Jade."

"We've come here to try and prevent a war," Leia said, her inner diplomat kicking into high gear.

"Really?" Jessa arched a blonde eyebrow. "It seems your President Tarkin is intent on war."

"Yes, but if we can prove his allegations against the Corporate Sector are false, the Senate may see fit to reverse their course," Mara said.

"_May_ see fit?" Jessa questioned. "But maybe not? They didn't feel the need for much evidence to vote in favor the first time around."

"We are aware of that," Horn said. "Which is why Senator Amidala and Jedi Master Yoda sent us on this fact-finding mission."

Jessa tilted up her chin, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I see no reason why you can't snoop around until your convinced there is no super-weapon being constructed on Urdur."

"Do you mind if we have our droids tag along?" Leia asked.

"Of course not."

Leia signaled toward the lowered ramp of their ship, and a few moments later a golden protocol droid exited, followed by a small blue and white astromech droid. "Hello," the tall droid said upon approaching the group. "My name is C-3PO and I am fluent in over six million forms of communications." The smaller droid gave a toot, and Threepio added, 'Oh, yes. I was getting to you, Artoo. Don't be so impatient. Not everything is about you, you know." He tilted his head toward Jessa. "This is my companion, R2-D2. I am afraid his communication skills are rather limited, which is why he requires my assistance in almost everything."

"I can understand why my husband doesn't much like droids."

"He does not care for droids?" Threepio asked, sounding appalled. "That's most incredible."

Jessa faced the guards and gave a hand signal and the CSA police immediately turned and left. She then turned back to the Jedi. "If you'll follow me, we can go to my home for lunch. We have enough room space that you can stay for as long as your investigation requires, if that's what you desire."

"Are you sure your husband won't mind?" Hal questioned.

"My husband is currently away on a mission to Roonadan," Jessa replied. "I hope you don't mind children, though. Our daughter is only a year old, and she can get quite loud and boisterous when we have guests."

Leia smiled. "You have a little girl? I love younglings."

"I'm sure you plan on having family of your own in the future," Jessa said without thinking, watching Leia lose her smile. Then she froze slightly, realizing that she'd heard that Jedi were not supposed to marry. Or was that rule in the past? "I'm sorry… I shouldn't presume…"

It was Hal that answered. "I was married, and I have a son, Mrs. Solo. Although Master Yoda seems to cling to the Old Order rules, I do believe that times are changing for the Jedi. I wouldn't be surprised if Jedi Leia has a family someday."

Leia looked over at Master Horn and thought about Corran, and felt herself blush madly. Was it possible that Corran had already discussed his desire to marry her with his father? And how would Master Horn feel about her once he found out she wasn't in love with his son? Oh, why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Space over Roonadan

Onboard the _Resolution_

General Crix Madine was livid. Alarms were ringing loudly throughout the ship, warning occupants of imminent systems failure. Technicians were frantically working to restore shielding as well as several decks' life support. It was bad enough that he'd have to issue the order to withdraw, which would infuriate President Tarkin, but to withdraw meant that Solo had bested him in this battle. And his X-Wing pilots weren't faring much better against the CSA Z-95 pilots, and that was nothing other than embarrassing. It was very possible that Tarkin would demand his resignation over this debacle.

Madine, however, was a practical man. He had been around long enough to know when it was time to pull back and live to fight another day. So, despite the bitter taste the words left on his tongue, he gave the order, "Have the X-Wings return to the _Resolution_, and prepare to jump into hyperspace the moment they are inside."

Although his crew quickly obeyed his orders, he could tell this defeat had lowered their opinion of his ability to command. Solo would someday pay the price for his humiliation, even if he had to wait a decade to exact his revenge.

* * *

"We have only five minutes of life-support left," Corran said, trying not to sound frantic.

Obi-Wan was already inside the ship's lower decking panels, desperately trying to repair the damage. "Luke? Has the _Resolution_ responded yet?" he called up from inside the ship's interior.

"No."

"What about the CSA ship?"

"They're ignoring us, too."

"After how you spoke to the Admiral, that doesn't surprise me," Corran snapped out. "But I don't understand why our Republic isn't replying? Maybe the comm panel is trashed."

"Don't you think I've already checked that out?" Luke barked back at his friend. "I'm not stupid."

"Now, let's not spend our last five minutes of oxygen arguing," Obi-Wan muffled voice said from the floor.

"We're dead," Corran muttered unhappily. "I never even told Leia that I loved her."

"Spare me. You're not the only one in this ship that's going to die pure and unsullied," Luke griped. "It isn't fair."

"Could you boys please keep your attention on what you're supposed to be doing, and not think about females for one second?" Obi-Wan yelled up.

Corran looked out of the viewport at the battle scene. "It's not looking good for our side, Master Kenobi. The _Resolution_ has taken a lot of hits."

"The remaining X-Wings are heading back to the ship, which probably means they're getting ready to leave," Luke added. "Maybe we can sneak inside with them?"

"We don't have power," Corran pointed out. "We'd need for them to tractor us in."

"Try raising the _Resolution _again," Obi-Wan said as he pulled himself up from inside the maintenance access chamber in the floor of the shuttle. "They are our only hope."

"Still nothing," Corran grumbled as he fiddled with the comm panel. "Three minutes of life support left."

Obi-Wan pointed out of the viewport. "The _Resolution_ is positioning itself to make the jump into hyperspace." And as those words left his mouth, the _Resolution _disappeared into the blackness of space.

"That's it then," Luke stated grimly. "We're dead in two minutes." Just then, their shuttle gave an unexpected lurch. Luke looked over at Corran. "We've got power?"

"No," Corran answered. "The _Independence's _just grabbed us."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Urdur

Hal Horn, Mara, Leia and the two droids followed their hostess to her hovercraft, and made polite small talk as Jessa drove them through the winding streets. Although outside of the dome the planet's climate left much to be desired, inside it was perfectly comfortable and the dome was large enough that it didn't feel like an enclosed space.

They finally reached a residential area where Jessa parked in front of a small home, and then led the three Jedi inside. Her home was warm and cozy, and more than a bit messy. The kitchen area was in disarray and there were baby clothes and toys strewn throughout the living area. Jessa grinned and appeared to be a bit embarrassed over the clutter. She quickly started to gather up the more obvious items and said, "I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company, and although I employ a Wookiee that tends to Callian when I'm out – Callian, that's my daughter's name – I don't have a cleaning droid, so I've been pretty much doing everything myself since Han left on his mission."

"Han would be your husband?" Hal asked politely.

"The human that doesn't care for droids?" Threepio added worriedly.

"Yes. Han Solo."

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Hal mused, then stopped short. "Is he a smuggler?"

Jessa gave a frown. "He was. I worked on the wrong side of the law for a while, myself. Do you have a problem with that, Jedi Horn?"

Hal grinned. "Not anymore. I worked for Corellian Security for a while, and his name came up on occasion."

"Yes, my husband is quite the scoundrel," Jessa replied, dumping the items she'd gathered up into a storage bin. "I'm sorry he's not here so you could meet him."

"So am I," Hal said with a wink. "I would like to finally see the guy that got away."

At that moment an older, female Wookiee came out from another room, carrying a squirming, crying little blonde girl. *Callian's nap seems to be over,* the Wookiee said with a tired sigh. *Not that she ever actually fell asleep.*

Jessa took the child from the woman. "Thank you, Ryyplyn. I know you try to get her to nap. I can never do it, either."

The Wookiee nodded an acknowledgement at the visitors before leaving.

"Callian seems to have arms that expand when we're not looking," Jessa said with a laugh. "I swear I've put things out of her reach, and I turn around and just like that, she's holding whatever it was I put away. I don't know how she does it."

Leia walked closer to the pretty child. "Hello, Callian." Leia looked at Jessa. "She's so darling. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, but I have to warn you, she cries when strangers hold her." Jessa frowned at her wailing daughter. "Well, she cries _louder_ when strangers hold her." Jessa shifted her daughter into Leia's arms, and the child immediately quieted, smiling at Leia and tugging at her braids. "Would you look at that?" Jessa said in amazement. "You must have some special, magic touch. The only person she usually stops crying for right away is her father."

Leia smiled at Mara. "Isn't she cute? Do you want to hold her?"

Mara's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "No, thank you. I've never gotten along with babies. Hand her to Threepio."

"But, Jedi Jade," Threepio twittered nervously. "I am not programmed for nanny duties."

"She's not exactly a baby anymore," Leia pointed out, ignoring the protocol droid.

Hal moved closer to the little girl. "You say she gets toys from places she shouldn't be able to reach?"

"All the time," Jessa said. "My husband once joked that she was going to grow up and become a magician, but I didn't find that too amusing since he once dated a magician."

"I'd guess that she might grow up and become a Jedi," Hal said, to everyone's surprise.

"You think she's Force-sensitive?" Leia questioned.

"It's a strong possibility," Hal said, nodding. "We'd have to do a blood test to be certain, but even at this young age she seems to radiate through the Force."

Jessa recovered her wits and asked, "How is that possible? Neither my husband nor I are in the least bit Force-sensitive. At least, I don't think we are."

"That's not necessarily a requirement," Hal informed her. "In fact, since Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, we would have died out generations ago if only children of Jedi were Force-sensitive."

"If she is Force-sensitive, Yoda will want to train her," Mara stated.

Jessa shrugged. "I suppose that will be her choice after she's of age to decide on her career."

"It doesn't work like that," Mara informed. "Younglings should start their training by age three or four. At least that's what Master Yoda keeps telling us."

"That isn't going to happen," Jessa replied firmly. "My husband and I have no intention of moving to Coruscant, or wherever it is you Jedi do your training, nor will we decide our child's future for her. After what happened nineteen years ago, I'm surprised you have any students."

Hal nodded his understanding. "That's true, Mrs. Solo. Still, we have to try to recruit any youngling that shows potential, especially after what occurred during Palpatine's reign of terror. If no one allows their off-spring to be trained, the future of the Jedi Knights is grim."

Jessa took Callian out of Leia's arms. "That's not my problem, Jedi Horn."

* * *

Space over Roonadan

The _Dogge_r settled softly on the floor of one of the hangers inside the _Independence_ and the outside door shut with a resounding clang. Obi-Wan looked out of their small ship's viewport as a large array of armed guards with weapons drawn came rushing toward their ship, surrounding them on all sides. Corran quickly opened an outside vent, and the thin air of the _Dogger _was once again more breathable, and the three Jedi took in an appreciative, deep gulp.

Pointing out the viewport, Corran noted, "Because of your smart mouth, Naberrie, you know you still might end up dying pure and unsullied."

Luke just glared daggers in Corran's direction as Obi-Wan stood up. "It's time to face our fate, boys," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound jolly. "Everyone play nice and refrain from making insults and threats and maybe our host will see fit to let us live."

"Solo's the one that should be worried, not us," Luke grumbled as he followed Obi-Wan from the cockpit of the small shuttle.

Keeping their hands in clear sight, the three Jedi exited the ship, watching as a tall man with a mop of dark brown hair approached them, followed closely by a towering Wookiee toting a large bowcaster. Although the human was wearing an officer's uniform, it was clear he was rather uncomfortable in the fancy suit, and had the normally tight collar unbuttoned. Luke sized up the man as he stopped walking about a dozen feet away from his 'guests.' Solo was younger than Luke had expected, perhaps five to ten years older than his own age. And judging by the scowl plastered across his face, and the fact that his hand was resting on a rather unconventional non-military type of blaster tied to his leg, he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"You're under arrest for entering restricted space, as well as attacking my ship. You're lucky I didn't leave you out there to die," Solo ground out, his jaw tight.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Obi-Wan said with a polite nod. "Now that we meet in person, let me properly introduce myself. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these two young men are my assistants, Jedi Luke Naberrie and Jedi Corran Horn."

"We didn't attack you," Luke immediately argued. "In fact, the _Resolution_ was the one that shot us up!"

"And they abandoned us, too," Corran added, much to Master Kenobi's displeasure.

"Listen," Solo said, taking a few steps closer, his scowl growing harder. "I'm not an idiot. I know that your decoy ship arrived first so I'd let my guard down, and your Republic scout ship could then take us out. I don't doubt for a second your people will return, and bring an armada this time."

"Why did they shoot at us?" Luke demanded before Obi-Wan could speak. "Why did they leave us to die? For someone that claims he's _not_ an idiot…"

"Luke!" Obi-Wan interrupted his padawan. "This is not the way we need to handle this situation."

"Yeah," Luke grumbled loudly. "Lightsabers would be more effective."

"Are you threatening me again?" Han snapped at the younger man. "Because, from where I'm standing, that wouldn't be in your best interest, kid." At this point, the Wookiee let loose with an angry growl, raising the bowcaster up to point at Luke.

"I'm not a kid!"

"And I'm not an idiot."

"Gentlemen!" Obi-Wan pleaded, "Please… can we be civil?"

"I don't know," Han groused. "Ask your whiny brat."

"I AM NOT A WHINY BRAT!" Luke lunged forward, only to find himself being restrained by Corran while the Wookiee reached forward to try and pull Han behind him.

"BOYS!" Obi-Wan shouted, trying to assert control of the situation.

Solo addressed the Wookiee, "Don't worry, Chewie. I have this under control." He then turned to address his security team. "Take their weapons and escort them into the securest cells we have onboard. I'll need to discuss this situation with Prime Minister Limpan before I send them back onto their shuttle and let them breathe space vac."

"Yeah," Luke said snidely. "Ask your keepers what you're allowed to do, first."

Han's lips tightened and he was about to respond to that comment when his comlink beeped. Irritated at the interruption, he turned it on and snapped into the device. "Admiral Solo."

"Sir? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but another Republic shuttle has just dropped out of hyperspace."

"You're kidding me."

"No, sir…. Kidding is in violation of proper protocol."

"That was sarcasm," Han said with a tired sigh.

"They are hailing us, Sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Forward the communication directly to me."

"Yes, Sir."

A moment later, Han said, "This is Admiral Solo of the Corporate Sector ship, _Independence_. A Republic Dreadnaught just engaged my ship in battle and were defeated prior to returning to hyperspace. The Republic has now fired the first shot in this war and since you are violating Corporate Sector space I order you to surrender immediately."

A woman's voice came over the small speaker. "My name is Senator Amidala of Naboo, and we are not leaving or surrendering until I find out what happened to my son."

"Mom?" Luke said, utterly surprised.

Han regarded Luke with a smirk. "Why am I not surprised your mommy's looking for you?"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Padme!" Obi-Wan shouted toward Solo's comlink. "What in the stars are you doing here?"

"Luke? Obi-Wan?" Padme's relieved voice said before the Corellian Admiral quickly cut the audio feed.

Solo turned to address his security team. "Allow her shuttle to dock, and then escort her to my private ready room. I intend to get to the bottom of all of these _coincidental_ appearances by Republic ships." He spun back around to glare at the three Jedi. "I intend to question this newest arrival first." He gave a signal and several guards nervously approached the Jedi while their commander continued speaking. "You will hand over your weapons to my security team and you _will_ remain _silent,_" he shot a glare at Luke, "until we are all gathered together. And then you will answer every single one of my questions. You'd better hope that your answers match her answers."

Obi-Wan Kenobi carefully handed over his lightsaber to the guard, and nodded at Luke and Corran. "Do as he asks."

Face flushing, Luke tossed his lightsaber on the floor, forcing one of the guards to bend over to retrieve the cylinder, while Corran politely passed his weapon over.

"That's it?" Han questioned Kenobi. "No blasters?"

"Blasters are crude and unrefined," Luke replied before Obi-Wan could respond. "Like you."

"Yeah, maybe I am unrefined," Solo said with a nod. "But I'm still in charge here, and you're not, kid."

"Quit calling me kid!"

"All right," Han agreed easily. "Mommy's boy."

With that, Han turned and walked away from the Jedi, with the huge Wookiee tagging in his wake.

"I hate that man," Luke grumbled.

"There is more to him than meets with eye," Obi-Wan replied as they were herded from the hanger by the security forces. He was going to have a discussion with Padme about Luke's attitude. With each passing day, Luke was reminding him more of Anakin and if Luke were told about Anakin's fate, perhaps it would help him control his anger and arrogance.

"Nothing that soap and water can't wash away," Luke said, confirming Obi-Wan's internal musings.

Corran asked Obi-Wan, "Why do you think that?"

"I know the Wookiee."

* * *

Urdur

Jessa had shown Leia and Mara to her home's guest room, while Hal Horn agreed to stay in the Solo's office area, which had a sofa that converted into bed. After a quick lunch, Ryyplyn returned and took over babysitting duties while Jessa drove the Jedi around the dome, making frequent stops at building locations the Jedi determined they needed to check out.

After a few hours, Jessa was getting tired and asked, "Are there any more places in particular you wish to see?"

"Do you have any military bases?" Mara questioned.

"No. Of course, we do have CSA police stations, but not any actual military bases. Urdur is not considered a very valuable system in the Corporate Sector."

"But your father, the governor of Urdur, has a lot of influence on Prime Minister Limpan?" Leia asked.

Jessa smiled. "My father has influence because of his past associations with smugglers, who still hold him in high regard. Limpan knows that his life will be a lot easier if those smugglers either stay out of the Corporate Sector, or turn into legit shippers. Since the death of Palpatine, my father has convinced more than a few smugglers to go on the straight and narrow."

"Including Han Solo," Horn said.

"I might have had more influence with Han's decision than my father," Jessa replied with a laugh. "Well, both me and Chewbacca."

"Chewbacca?" Mara asked.

"Chewie, for short. My husband's friend and co-pilot. Chewie swore a life-debt to Han after my husband rescued him from slavers. Ryyplyn is also Chewie's maternal aunt."

"Does Ryyplyn have a life-debt to you or your husband?" Leia wanted to know.

"Stars, no! One Wookiee life-debt per family is enough. She needed employment after her spouse died, and since Han likes Wookiees and she was related to Chewie, we hired her."

"I am not understanding why your husband prefers Wookiees over droids," Threepio put into the conversation. "Droids do not shed and we speak Basic." Artoo gave a toodle, and Threepio added, "Well, _most_ droids are able to speak Basic. There are always exceptions, of course."

"Is there any possibility we could check out the other large domed cities?" Horn questioned. "Random spot checks would go a long way in convincing the Senate there is no super weapon on Urdur."

"Of course, but it's getting quite late," Jessa agreed. "We can head to whichever city you desire tomorrow morning, if that's acceptable."

"Quite acceptable," Horn answered.

* * *

Death Star

Orbiting over Despayre

Admiral Daala shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out the memories of last night. She hadn't been able to stop her body from physically responding to the Falleen, but her mind was another matter entirely. Although she was totally repulsed by Lord Xizor she had no choice but to obey his orders, no matter how vile. Refusal would mean more than a demotion or loss of her job – it would mean torture and death. It would be good to get this mission underway. Perhaps, once they were in hyperspace, Prince Xizor would have more to think about besides….

"Admiral?" a young ensign interrupted her thoughts. "Engineering says everything is ready to make the jump into hyperspace."

"Good. Make it as soon as possible." She gazed out of the viewport at the desolate planet. Thousands upon thousands of slaves of every imaginable species had died over the course of the last two decades while building this monstrosity. And every single corpse was now floating in orbit over Despayre, eyes sometimes wide open, and mouths open. They would never rot away in the vacuum of space and would remain for all time a testament to Lord Xizor's greed and ego.

"Delay that order. We need to test this battle station before we head out," a sharp voice said from behind her.

Daala gritted her teeth and turned to face Xizor. "What type of test?"

Xizor nodded toward the viewport. "Target this station's main weapon on the planet."

"There are still workers down there."

"Most of which are slaves along with a few guards, which are clones. All expendable. Are you questioning me, Admiral?"

"No."

"Good. We wouldn't want the crew to see a bad example, would we?"

Daala turned to the captain of the bridge. "You heard Prince Xizor. Target Despayre, Captain Needa."

The smarmy human smiled, pleased with both the order and seeing the Admiral being ordered around. "Yes, Admiral."

Everyone on the bridge watched with a mix of horror, fascination and pride as a few minutes later, Despayre blew into billions of pieces. For long moments, there was complete silence on the bridge as the crew stared at the mind-boggling destruction of an entire planet.

"That was most satisfying," Xizor finally stated into the stunned silence. "I am feeling the urge to celebrate." He leered at Daala. "There's nothing like a good display of power to prod those urges into full throttle, don't you agree, Admiral?"

Daala flushed, hoping the veiled implication wasn't obvious to her crew.

"Um, Admiral?" an ensign interrupted nervously, glancing in fear at Xizor.

Relieved at the distraction, she turned to the ensign, seeing him for the first time. Another clone, which annoyed her. It wasn't a surprise, really, since about two thirds of the battle stations personnel were clones. "What?"

"Docking station two-forty-two just reported an anomaly."

"Which would be?"

"A small Corellian freighter left the station less than a minute ago without clearance authorization. It's not responding to communication requests."

"Destroy it, then," Captain Needa snapped out before Daala could speak.

"The ship has been identified as one of our independent supply ships. Our fighters are trying to intercept…" the ensign tried explaining.

"I didn't say _intercept_… I said _destroy_!"

"Who outranks who on this battle station, _Captain?_" Daala said, annoyed beyond words that her authority was constantly being undermined by Prince Xizor, and now Needa.

"I… uh, you do, Admiral. What is your order?" Captain Needa stammered.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Xizor stated as he looked at the control panel. "The freighter just made the jump to hyperspace." He turned his angry gaze at Captain Needa. "If that turns out to be a problem, you will pay the price."

"It's possible the pilot was simply confused about proper exit protocol," Needa said, trying to downplay the situation.

"But not likely."

Daala turned to Xizor. "I will handle discipline on this station, Xizor."

"That is fine by me," Xizor replied. "Just remember who is responsible for your discipline, Admiral. In the meantime, order the jump to hyperspace. We have an appointment with Urdur."

* * *

YT-2000 Corellian light freighter, hyperspace

The young human shifted in the pilot's seat. It was unlikely that someone like him would ever have ended up employed by a power mad Falleen, running supplies from various locations in the Republic to the battle station over Despayre. But he'd needed the funds, and he lately he was running low on second-hand lightsabers to pawn, and he had no intention of selling the three sabers he held most dear. Just thinking about them made him pat his waist band, reassuring himself they were still safely attached.

He also had too much pride to return home to Coruscant to ask his mother and father for money, even if they had more than enough to spare. He had never cared for his parents' lavish lifestyle. Snobbish private clubs, boring, expensive parties, and illicit drugs handed out in discreet corners of the mansion; while the actual consumption of those drugs was anything but discreet. His mother, Artela Jinn, was a galaxy famous holo-star, well past her prime and resentful that big roles were no longer hers to pick and choose at whim. His father, Dibis Jinn, was an influential holo-director and was twenty years older than his actress wife. The marriage had soured not long after his birth, but they remained married because a divorce would cost them both too much in cash, friends and status. It was the reason Artis Jinn had left home at age seventeen, never to return. He did, however, occasionally wonder if his parents missed him. It seemed unlikely, even though he hadn't seen them for nine years.

When he'd first arrived at the huge battle station orbiting Despayre, it was nearing completion. Artis had been stunned at the sheer mass of the object. And only minutes ago, he'd been relaxing and having an ale with one of the crew members of this station - who had confided that the battle station's first destination was the Urdur system in the Corporate Sector - when their attention was drawn to a small viewport, where they were witness to the what _should_ have been impossible. And it was still impossible to believe an entire planet was now totally gone. This battle station was nothing more than a black orb of death and destruction, and Artis was guilty of playing a role in its creation. It hardly mattered it was a miniscule role, and if he hadn't delivered the supplies someone else would have. All that mattered was the end result.

Artis Jinn had always admired and idolized the Jedi Knights. Now it was up to him to emulate the Jedi, and race to Urdur to save as many lives as he possibly could before the Death Star could give a repeat performance.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Roonadan

A pretty, middle-aged woman was escorted into Admiral Solo's private meeting room, followed closely by a short green being wearing a brown robe and carrying a stick. He was a type of species Han had never seen before, and since Han had been from one side of the galaxy to the other, this rather surprised him.

The woman stuck out her hand toward Han, shaking his hand with a firm grip. "I'm Senator Amidala. I demand to see my son."

"He's in the other room," Han replied, bristling a bit at her take-charge demeanor. "You'll see him after I've had a chance to ask you a few questions." He looked down at the diminutive creature standing beside her. "You didn't mention you had a co-pilot."

"You hardly gave me the opportunity, Admiral. This is Jedi Master Yoda," she said by way of introduction.

A much bigger surprise came when the green being ignored him completely and addressed Chewbacca, instead.

"Long time since each other we have seen, Chewbacca."

The Wookiee let loose with a loud, but pleased roar, replying he was happy to see 'Yoda' as well.

Han looked down at Yoda, and then up at Chewie. "You two know each other?"

Chewie nodded. *A long time ago. During the Clone Wars.*

"Pleased as well to see you, Obi-Wan was?" Yoda prodded, shifting his small form up into the human-sized chair.

Chewie shrugged. *He did not say.*

"Wait!" Han stammered out, after sorting out the way Yoda spoke. "You know Kenobi, too?"

*Yes.*

"And why didn't you tell me this little detail?"

*You didn't ask.*

"Funny, pal. Very funny."

"Admiral Solo, I must apologize for President Tarkin's actions," Padme said. "I understand your viewpoint. You've been attacked by a Republic vessel in your part of space, without any provocation on your part. Tarkin and the commander of the ship that did this will be held accountable for their rogue actions, I can promise you that. But Luke, Corran and Obi…. I mean, Jedi Kenobi came here to diffuse this situation, not make it worse."

"So why didn't you go along with them?"

"I stayed behind to file injunctions with the Supreme Court to stop Tarkin," Padme said. "Then, when I found out Tarkin defied their orders and sent a ship to Roonadan, I had to take direct action by coming myself." She turned on her full charm to the Corellian. "Please take us to speak to President Limpan? Millions of lives hang in the balance. We must work together to stop an all-out war between our governments."

Han sighed. "You're very persuasive, Senator Amidala. Sure you're not one of those mind-altering Jedi?"

"Need the Force, Senator Amidala does not," Yoda said firmly. "Feminine charms she has, instead."

"Yeah?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow. "She failed to pass any of those charms onto her off-spring."

"Know her daughter, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Daughter?" Han repeated, appalled, looking at Padme. "You have another kid?"

"Leia is not a 'kid,'" Padme said, starting to become annoyed.

"I was talking about your smart-mouthed boy, Luke. I've never met your daughter, and I hope I never do."

"That makes two of us," Padme said, miffed.

Mentally, Han Solo had to agree.

* * *

Urdur

Jessa spent the next several days flying Jedi Master Horn and Threepio around the domed cities, patiently allowing him to make frequent inspections. Hal Horn had decided they could accomplish more if they split up, and so Mara and Leia were in their own speeder with Artoo, checking out the towns in the opposite direction.

It was during the second day at their third stop, in a small domed city named 'Cryptsun' that Leia and Mara were suddenly accosted by a young man.

"Hey!" he yelled, rushing up to them and grabbing Mara by her shoulders. "I've spent the past day on this Force-forsaken planet looking for someone in charge! You're Jedi, right? The brown robes? The lightsabers hanging from your waist? You Jedi can be so obvious, sometimes."

The red-head stepped back, shaking out of his grasp and reached for her lightsaber, then ignited the light purple blade. "You might want to reconsider that method of asking."

The man grinned. "What a wiz saber color. I have Mace Windu's actual lightsaber, and it's practically the same color. Yours is a bit lighter shade, though." He promptly turned it on, which caused Leia to add her yellow blade to the growing lightsaber display.

Both women took up defensive stances, alarmed at this turn of events. But by now it was the man's turn to look alarmed. "Hey, I don't want to fight you ladies. Although I'm pretty good at using these things, if I do say so myself. I've been practicing with sabers since I've been a little kid."

"Unless you're a Sith Lord, you don't stand much of a chance," Mara warned.

"Put down your weapon, and give up peacefully," Leia added.

"No… you don't understand," the man said as he turned off his lightsaber. "I've come here to warn you."

Neither Leia nor Mara dropped their guard down. "About what?" Leia asked.

"You have to evacuate this planet! The Death Star is coming!"

Mara's eyes narrowed. "What's a Death Star?"

"It doesn't sound good," Leia added.

"It's not, believe me," the man shouted, waving his arms in the air. "It's a huge space station. It can blow up entire planets!"

Mara sighed. ""That's not possible."

"It is!" the man insisted. "I've seen it with my own eyes. It blew up Despayre."

"Let's start from the beginning," Leia said, slightly lowering her weapon. "What's your name?"

"Artis Jinn," he replied, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "I'm originally from Coruscant, and I collect old lightsabers. But lately I've had to take on shipping freight to make ends meet, because lighsabers are getting harder and harder to find these days. I've even spent a lot of time looking on LandosList, but sometimes I wonder how authentic the ones posted there are. Probably a lot of forgeries. You don't happen to know where I could find some extras, do you?"

"No," Mara answered curtly. "What were you doing on Despayre?"

"Well, I wasn't _on_ Despayre, or I'd be dead. Everyone that was on that planet is deader than a droid without a memory chip. I was on the Death Star when it blew. See, I'd been running supplies for Lord Xizor to build that station. I didn't have a clue what it was actually capable of doing, until I saw it tested with my own two eyes. Then I got off that station as fast as I could, and it's amazing I got away. One of the flight deck attendants that I was having a drink with mentioned Xizor is taking the weapon to Urdur. I'd have to guess he probably wants to destroy it, or why would he come here? So I knew I had to come here to warn everyone, because it's something a Jedi would do, and I really admire you guys…err… gals."

"That doesn't make any sense," Leia argued. "Why would this Lord Xizor want to destroy Urdur?"

Artis shrugged. "I didn't hang around to ask him. That Falleen has a nasty temper, or so I've been told. I haven't had the displeasure of actually meeting him in person."

"How long until the Death Star arrives?" Leia asked.

"Probably less than a day."

Both Mara and Leia could sense through the Force that this rather odd stranger was telling the truth. Or, at least what he believed to be the truth. He might very well simply be delusional, but the risk was too high to simply ignore him.

Leia pulled her comlink from her belt, keying in the code for Master Horn.

* * *

"That sounds terrible!" Threepio cried out in fear after listening to Leia's warning. "We need to depart Urdur, immediately!"

"I agree," Horn said.

"Do you have enough room on your shuttle for a few more? Jessa asked.

"Of course. It will be tight, but we can do it."

"Please do me a favor, and take Callian and Ryyplyn with you when you leave?"

Hal looked surprised at the request. "Surely you intend to evacuate as well?"

"Of course I do," Jessa assured him. "I have my own ship. But with my father gone, I will have to go to the government office and coordinate Urdur's evacuation. These people are my responsibility, and I can't simply take off, Jedi Horn."

"Perhaps I should stay behind and give you some assistance," Hal stated.

Jessa shook her head. "No. Get back to your ship. I'll get off in time. Trust me."

Jedi Horn nodded in agreement, although he felt a sense of dread permeating through the Force all the way down to his core. He knew there simply wasn't enough time, or ships, to evacuate the entire population in the short amount of time that was left. And Jessa Solo seemed like the sort of person that wouldn't leave until she was certain everyone was safely off-planet. He didn't see a good ending for this situation.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Capital city of Varlo on Roonadan

Han Solo hated waiting. And when it came to politicians, nobody was longer-winded than those types of beings. Prime Minister Releb Limpan was a Duros that loved the spotlight, and unlike many of his kind, simply loved to talk. The fact that the famous Senator Padme Amidala had bothered to travel all the way to the Corporate Sector to meet with him thrilled the Duros to no end. The only issue had been the fact that not one, but _four _Jedi Knights were accompanying the Senator to Roonadan. Like all politicians, Limpan had a suspicious nature, and insisted on meeting only with Amidala and Jedi Master Kenobi as he didn't wish to have his 'mind altered' by too many Jedi in the meeting room at the same time. So it was probably a good thing that Amidala had decided to come, as it was apparent that a meeting with a multitude of Jedi wouldn't have been well received.

Han's father-in-law, Urdur's Governor Klaus 'Doc' Vandangante, had then strongly suggested that Han and Chewie 'escort' the remaining Jedi around Varlo to 'show them the sights.' In other words, he wanted Han to keep an eye on their Republic visitors, without making it _look_ like he was keeping an eye on them. It wouldn't be polite to have CSA police escorting them around, would it? Doc had asked Han. It had taken all of Han's willpower not to reply that he didn't _care _about hurting the feelings of the Jedi. He did have to go home sooner or later and live with Jessa, after all….

Besides which, yesterday the young Jedi named Luke Naberrie had insulted his private ship, his pride and joy, a YT-1300 Corellian freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_. The kid had the nerve to call his ship 'a piece of junk'! The only reason Han had decided to take everyone to his ship was that the group asking to go planetside had now grown to five 'guests' so the _Falcon_ was the only logical alternative, as Senator Amidala's shuttle was too small for so many people, and Han hated flying CSA shuttles. In fact, he hated all shuttles. They were slow and clunky and poorly shielded, which would be a very, very bad thing if another Republic Dreadnaught decided to make an unexpected appearance. The one good thing that had occurred with the arrival of Senator Amidala was that she had been able to restrain her son's snarky comments by one, disapproving motherly glare in his direction.

Now, however, Amidala wasn't present as the strange group sat in a dockside café, eating lunch. Chewie was busy conversing with Yoda, while Corran and Luke whispered back and forth between themselves. Han felt like the odd-man out. And for some reason, that bothered him.

* * *

Urdur

Hal Horn and Threepio arrived back at the Solo house, and were met at the door by Artoo, Leia and Mara. Leia was holding the baby Callian, and Mara was looking rather grim.

"Where is Ryyplyn?" Horn asked, looking past them into the house.

"She told us to take Callian and get off the planet. She was going to make certain that Jessa didn't wait too long before leaving."

Hal gave a sigh. "Wookiees are wonderfully loyal. Sometimes, too loyal. I hope they don't wait too long."

"I hope we haven't waited too long," Mara said. "Let's get to our shuttle."

"I must concur completely," Threepio said, shuffling toward the exit. "Don't be too slow, Artoo. We wouldn't want to leave you behind."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the spaceport, and they were shocked at the sight that awaited them. Beings of all species were running around in a panic, desperately looking for a way off-planet. Ships were lifting off without waiting for clearance. They hurried to their ship, and were relieved to see it was still there, although it appeared that someone had tried to force the outer control panel off its side. Hal punched in the code, and the door slid upward while the ramp lowered. They cringed as a large explosion sounded in the distance, and then looked toward the sound. In the distant sky, black smoke billowed like an approaching storm, although they knew it was the remains of two ships that had collided.

"Hurry," Horn prodded the two women up the ramp.

"HEY! WAIT!" a voice screamed from across the dock.

They turned to watch a young man running in their direction. "Jedi Leia! Jedi Mara! I just knew I'd find you here!"

"Artis?" Mara asked in surprise. "I thought you were heading back to your own ship?"

Panting, he came to a stop in front of the group. "My ship was stolen! Can you believe that? I don't have a way off and the Death Star is going to be here in a few minutes!"

"This is Artis Jinn," Mara informed Horn. "He's the man that warned us about the battle station."

Hal noted the three lightsabers hanging from the man's waist, but decided to put off that question until later. "How did you know where to find us?"

Artis shrugged. "I don't know… sometimes I just sense those things. It's weird."

"Or maybe you followed us from Coruscant and knew where we were docked," Mara said suspiciously.

"No, I'm not a spy for Tarkin," Artis replied, offended. "I told you the truth earlier."

"I didn't accuse you of being a spy."

"You were thinking it," Artis said. "I can tell."

"Well, we can't leave him behind," Horn said. "We've got the room, and we don't have time to discuss this in a committee."

"We're not a committee!" Leia protested as she hurried up the ramp behind Master Horn.

* * *

Death Star, dropping out of hyperspace over Urdur

"There is our target," Xizor said as he observed the cold planet in the distance.

"There sure is a lot of traffic leaving," Admiral Daala noted as she looked at the readouts.

"The Corellian freighter that took off without authorization gave them warning," Xizor said, turning to Captain Needa. "That is the only explanation."

"Maybe not," Needa said, growing pale. "There might be another reason."

"And that reason would be?"

"I… err… I'm not sure." Needa lowered his head. "Allowing the ship to depart was an error, and I take full responsibility. I apologize."

Xizor pulled out a flame blaster, and casually pulled the trigger. Long seconds later, a screaming Needa was reduced to a pile of ashes. "Apology accepted, Captain Needa." He addressed a silent Daala. "Order this station to destroy Urdur."

"Yes, M'Lord," Daala quickly replied. She turned to the man sitting at the weapons station. "Turn on the targeting reactors."

"Yes, Admiral," the Clone Trooper responded. "It is now charging, and should be ready to fire as soon as we are clear of the moon."

* * *

"There it is," Artis pointed at the Death Star as they flew away from the planet's atmosphere.

"It's huge," Mara said, her green eyes widening with shock.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

Horn looked at his control panel. "Hundreds of ships are still leaving the surface."

"And millions more will never make it off in time," Leia added sadly.

Hal entered the coordinates for the jump into hyperspace, pulling their ship a safe distance from Urdur and far away from the Death Star's approach. They could only watch as enormous red beams shot out from the battle station in multiple locations and coalesced into one large laser, and then shot toward the planet, which instantly exploded.

All the Jedi gasped in horror, feeling the simultaneous deaths of millions of beings. "I hope Jessa and Ryyplyn made it off in time," Mara whispered.

Leia was holding Callian in her arms, and the child that had been so happy and gurgling moments earlier, suddenly started screaming as though she was in terrible, awful agony. Through the Force, the little girl knew the truth. Tears started flowing from Leia's eyes. "They didn't."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Onboard the Jedi shuttle, hidden past the debris field of Urdur

It had taken Leia quite a while to calm the year old child, but she was finally sleeping. While Hal was busy trying desperately to establish communications with Kenobi's shuttle the _Dogger_ \- and not having any success - Artis was busy discussing lightsaber techniques with Mara Jade.

Up until now, Mara hadn't really looked closely at Artis. With his blue-green eyes and long blond hair tied back in a pony-tail, he was rather striking. Besides, he seemed totally smitten with her and after having her ego bruised by watching Luke say his passionate good-bye to Shira Brie, she started to think Artis might make a decent catch. Inwardly, she cringed over that idea. According to Master Yoda, Jedi – even young Jedi – weren't supposed to be focused on the opposite sex. It had also occurred to Mara that Artis seemed to show a great deal of potential in the Force. He seemed to have to ability to sense things around him, and the fact he'd been able to locate her and Leia, the only two Jedi in that particular city, helped back up her belief.

"Would you consider coming to Coruscant with us when this mission is over?" Mara asked Artis. "I'd like to have your midichlorians tested."

"Um, I guess," Artis replied, pleased she was asking. "I'm originally from that system. Can I ask what a midi… midi…"

"Midichlorian. It's a Force-sensitive life-form that lives within all beings. Having a high count shows how Force-sensitive you are."

"So you think I have the potential to become a real Jedi Knight?"

"It's a possibility."

"WIZ!" Without thinking, Artis leaned forward and kissed Mara on her lips, then pulled back. "Sorry. Sometimes I get carried away and do things without thinking."

"It's alright," Mara replied, her lips tingling from the unexpected touch. "You're a good kisser, Jinn. Better than Luke Naberrie, even."

"Wiz!"

* * *

Leia sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Any luck raising the _Dogger_ yet, Master Horn?"

"No, and I haven't been able to contact your mother or Master Yoda on Coruscant, either. The _Dogger _appears to have its comm panel turned off, but the messages I'm sending to Coruscant appear to be blocked, which is very odd."

"Are we heading back to Coruscant?"

"No, I think we should go to Roonadan," Horn replied. "I'm getting a strange feeling we are going to be needed there."

"Master Horn?"

Hal turned in his seat to face Leia. "Yes?"

"I'm a full-fledged Jedi now, and I want to keep Callian as my future padawan."

The Jedi Master blinked in surprise. "Jedi Leia…. the child is not an orphan. She has a father, and a grandfather."

"They'll think she's dead."

Hal was shocked. "Leia! What are you saying? That we should simply kidnap Callian from her rightful family because she's Force-sensitive?"

"But isn't that what Jedi have been doing for generations already?"

"No! We ask the family for permission."

"_Now_ we ask," Leia argued. "And because of my mother, families are no longer torn apart. But before the Emperor's purge, the Jedi Masters didn't ask. They took the younglings."

"That's not true. They were always asked."

Leia looked highly skeptical. "Asked? Or coerced?"

Hal didn't quite know what to say. Technically, Leia was right. Seldom was a Force-sensitive youngling left with his or her parents. The Jedi knew how to strongly persuade even the most reluctant family into giving up their off-spring for the 'good of the galaxy and the future of the Jedi Knights' as was the oft-repeated phrase. "Allowing Callian's family to believe she died on Urdur would be cruel."

Leia stood up and looked down at Master Horn, her face showing determination. "I'll never give her up, Master Horn. She's my child now, and she'll be far better off with me than with some worthless ex-smuggler." With those words, she left the cockpit.

* * *

Coruscant

Death Star, over Coruscant

President Tarkin took the podium in his new throne room aboard the Space Station, smiling benevolently at the holo-cam. This speech, the most important of his life, would be shown throughout the Republic as well as the Corporate Sector.

"Thank you for your attention on such short notice," Tarkin said. "I will try to make this short and to the point." He turned slightly and pointed upward as a holographic image of the Death Star appeared over his head. "This is my newest weapon. It is a battle station so powerful it can destroy entire planets with a single blast."

He waited for a moment, knowing his words needed time to sink in to the citizens and the Senate that was watching and listening on the planet below, as well as the rest of the known galaxy. "In fact, it has already demonstrated its power on our sworn enemy, the Corporate Sector, and it has destroyed the planet of Urdur which was building its own super weapon, the Galactic Sonic weapon that I warned you gentle beings about some time earlier. We no longer have that to worry about, and with the completion of this weapon, we will never have to worry about any threat, ever again."

He smiled without humor. "So much so, that the Jedi Knights are also now useless and defunct. I have issued an Executive Order outlawing the Jedi Order, and anyone that uses the Force or lightsaber weapons in the future will be considered an enemy of the State. Since the Jedi Order is now disbanded, all Jedi must renounce the Jedi Order and declare their allegiance to me, or they will be arrested as rebels and terrorists. Any system that defies this order and shelters these terrorists will run the risk of annihilation."

"I am also disbanding the Senate, as they have also outlived their usefulness, and I will be appointing Governors to preside over individual systems, as these governors will act on my behalf rather in their own selfish interests."

Tarkin lifted his arms. "Rejoice, citizens of the Monarchy of Falleen! You no longer need to live under the yoke of fear… whether that fear is of some mystical being that wields power you don't possess, or the fear of some as yet unknown, advancing, malevolent race, intent on devouring and destroying our galaxy. The former President of the Republic, and now your King Tarkin, has spoken!"

And then the holo-viewers went dark and the citizens of the galaxy never saw what happened next in the throne room of the Death Star,

Tarkin dropped to his knees before Lord Xizor, and kissed his boots as Xizor sneered down at the human in contempt. "You did well, Tarkin," Xizor said. "My puppet served me well, so I shall allow you to continue to live."

"Thank you, Master Xizor," Tarkin mumbled, his face pressed against the cold, hard floor.

* * *

Roonadan

The entire group of Jedi, plus Padme, Han, Chewie, Doc and Prime Minister Releb Limpan had gathered together to watch Tarkin's speech.

When the speech concluded, Senator Padme held her hand to her throat, her face ashen. "This cannot be happening again."

"You warned them," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "They didn't listen."

"I have failed in my duties as Prime Minister," Limpan stated, his eyes downcast. "I must resign in disgrace."

"My wife and child were on Urdur," Han whispered, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. "I have to go there."

Padme shut her eyes. "My daughter was on a mission with two other Jedi on Urdur."

Han whipped his head around toward her. "Mission?"

"My sister was on a fact-finding mission, to disprove Tarkin's allegations that the Corporate Sector was building a super weapon," Luke said defensively. "Mara was there, too."

"And my father," Corran added. "He _can't _be dead. I'd feel it… I _know_ I'd feel his death."

"Sense their deaths, I did not, as well," Yoda agreed. "Safe, they must be."

"I'm going to Urdur," Han repeated. "My wife and child might be stranded off-planet, in a disabled ship."

"That isn't too likely," Doc said, shaking his head. "We should wait here. Jessa will come to Roonadan immediately, if she made it off in time."

"They made it off!" Han yelled. "They might still be in danger!"

*Han…* Chewie started to say, before Han interrupted.

"Stay here, then! I don't need your help!" He stalked off, and Chewie dutifully followed his distraught friend.

Doc waited until Han had left the room, and then said, "Jessa would have not abandoned the beings on Urdur. She was far too responsible. She would have waited until the last person was safely off-planet before leaving."

"It's highly unlikely that more than a small percentage had the means or the time to leave Urdur before it was destroyed," Padme said.

"I know that," Doc replied sadly, tears now flowing freely down his face. "And so does Han. He just isn't ready to face the horrible truth yet."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The Jedi had requested that they be allowed to try and raise Jedi Horn's shuttle, at which time the Prime Minister agreed they could use the CSA's long-range communication equipment in about an hour, and stated he needed to immediately address his cabinet members about the Urdur situation. The Duros then asked Governor Vandangante to wait with the Republic visitors in a private conference room. For a long time no one spoke, until Yoda finally said, "Warning, the Force is giving me. Right, things are not."

Luke gave a sarcastic laugh. "Isn't that warning sort of late, Master?"

Yoda scowled at Luke. "Attitude you have. Too much like your father you are."

"Yeah?" Luke said. "I'd sure like to know more about my old man, other than he was born on Tatooine and he's dead. Even all the Jedi records of him have been purged."

"You looked for information on Anakin?" Padme asked in surprise. "When did you do that?"

"Of course I did," Luke replied, sounding testy. "I'm not a child anymore, and I wanted to know, so I started looking back when I was about twelve years old." He waved a hand toward Corran. "Corran never knew his mother, yet his father has told him everything about Nyche Horn. He knows what she looked like, and how she died. I don't understand the silence about Anakin…. I don't even know his last name!"

"We will tell you soon," Obi-Wan stated, looking pointedly at Padme as he spoke to her. "It's past time he knew, and Master Yoda is correct. Luke is demonstrating some undesirable anger issues lately."

"Soon?" Luke pushed. "Why not right now?"

"Because your sister needs to hear this, as well," Padme said. "It wouldn't be fair or right for you to know first."

Luke sighed and slumped back in his chair. "So I might never know."

"Leia's not dead!" Corran yelled, rising from his seat. "None of them are dead!"

"Corran, settle down," Obi-Wan chastised. "We agree with you. It's just a matter of contacting them."

"Speaking of which," Padme said to Doc, "why can't we use the holocomm? Is there a problem?"

Doc shrugged. "I don't know anything more than you, Senator."

"Limpan doesn't trust us," Corran said. "That's why you were asked to wait with us."

Doc laughed. "One old man against three Jedi? I wouldn't stand a chance if you were determined to do something rash, would I?"

"No," Luke replied shortly. "Even without our lightsabers. Speaking of which, what did your reprobate son-in-law do with our sabers, anyway? He insisted we hand them over back when we were still onboard the _Independence_."

Before Padme could reprimand Luke on his manners, the outer door cycled open, and a squadron of CSA security guards rushed into the room, weapons drawn and pointed at the group.

Shocked, Doc stood up. "What's going on?"

The Prime Minister entered last, making certain he remained behind his troops, even though he was holding a blaster as well. "Governor, these people are our enemies. They are under arrest."

"Tarkin is the enemy, not us!" Padme protested. "Didn't you listen to his speech?"

"I listened, and I heard," the Duros said. "I will not allow Roonadan to be the next planet destroyed because I am sheltering Jedi."

"What do you intend to do with them?" Doc asked.

"I will turn them over to Tarkin as a gesture of my goodwill. He will understand the Corporate Sector does not wish to go to war with the Republic."

"You are caving into Tarkin's insane demands?" Padme asked, her voice brittle with anger.

"I am a pragmatist," Limpan replied. "I know when I have the losing hand, and with the appearance of that Death Star, Tarkin holds all the power cards. I will not risk more of my citizens' lives."

"We need to work with the Jedi, not against them," Doc argued, stepping closer to the guards. "The Jedi are the only hope we have for coming up with a way to stop Tarkin."

The Duros shook his head sadly. "I am sorry to hear that you feel that way, Governor Vandangante. The Corporate Sector cannot survive with traitors in our midst, and you are speaking like a traitor."

"I am no traitor!" Doc cried out, trying to push past the wall of guards, who put their arms out to block his way.

"Let him through," the Duros ordered, watching as the troops lowered their arms and allowed Doc to walk toward him. When Doc was standing directly in front of the Prime Minister, the Duros said, "I'm sorry."

"You mean to say the Jedi are not under arrest?" Doc asked, sounding relieved that the Prime Minister was finally showing sense.

"No. I'm sorry that the punishment for traitors is death." With that, the Duros fired at point blank range, hitting Doc in the center of his chest.

* * *

Debris field over Urdur

The _Millenium Falcon_ maneuvered through the rocks that once were a planet that housed millions of beings. For the past several years, it had been the place Han called home. Now it was gone, and there was no evidence of life-signs coming from any direction.

*There are no disabled ships, Han,* Chewie barked out softly. *Everyone is gone.*

"Jessa and Callian are dead," Han said, his throat constricting as he spoke those terrible words. "They were my life, Chewie. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved them. I'm not sure I even want to go on living."

*I am so sorry.* The Wookiee knew better than to say that one day Han would recover. That he'd find the will to live, and the heart to find another love someday. He understood Han's pain was too raw, too fresh, to believe that right now. Instead, he said, *Doc will need us. We should head back to Roonadan.* When his human friend didn't respond, Chewie entered the coordinates for the jump back to Roonadan, and pulled the lever, leaving the graveyard in space behind them.

* * *

Master Horn and Mara watched from the cockpit as the planet of Roonadan came into view as they left hyperspace.

"There sure is a lot of traffic," Mara commented. "And I don't like that Dreadnaught standing by, either."

"The good news is that all the traffic is inbound," Hal said. "I'd guess it's many of the ships that managed to get off of Urdur. See if you can raise this planet's space control authorities, but don't tell them we're from the Republic. I don't imagine that would make us too popular."

Mara tried for nearly an hour before she had success. Finally the ground control, sounding more than a bit weary, answered, "_Incoming ship, please identify ship name and occupants_."

Horn replied, "Roonadan Control, this is the shuttle _Utility_, Captain Hal Antilles onboard with my two daughters, my son-in-law and my grandchild, and two droids."

"_Are you refugees from Urdur?_" the controller asked.

"Yes, we are."

"_You will have a long wait. I'll contact you with your landing instructions when your turn comes up. Roonadan Control, out."_

Leia and Artis were now standing behind Mara and Horn's seats. "Daughters?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Son-in-law?" Artis added curiously.

Hal spun his seat around to face them. "I didn't have much time to think about a plan, but I know we can't admit we're Jedi from the Republic, not after what happened at Urdur. So now Mara and Leia are my daughters, and Callian is my granddaughter, at least until we get things sorted out. Make sure you hide your lightsabers from view."

"If I'm your son-in-law, then which daughter is my wife?"

"The Antille family's third daughter. She didn't make it off Urdur in time," Leia shot back to Artis.

"No," Mara piped up. "Artis can pretend he's my husband, so Callian can be our child."

"NO!" Leia shouted, her face flushing red. "Callian belongs to me!"

Hal was starting to become concerned about Leia's state of mind over this little girl. "Leia… she's not yours."

"If Mara can pretend Artis is her husband, then I can pretend Callian is my daughter," Leia insisted. "I had an affair with some Corellian cad that seduced me and left when he found out I was going to have a baby." She glared at the group, daring them to object to this idea.

"Inform the droids of this information, then," Hal finally said, giving up. "Hopefully, Threepio won't balk at telling lies."

"He won't," Leia said confidently. "He's never had a problem before."

"Before?" Hal called out as Leia left the cockpit. "What did he need to lie about before?"

But Leia was already gone, and Hal knew he'd never get a straight answer from the young woman. Maybe it was time for Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala to have a little talk with Jedi Leia about the path her father took before she was ever born.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Fourteen

Horn was finally given clearance to land their ship, and they exited the ship into a large crowd of distressed refugees from Urdur. A young woman, obviously pushed into this task by her supervisor, approached their group. "Do you have any identification?" she asked briskly.

"No, do you?" Artis replied blithely.

The woman glared at Artis, and pointed to her name badge pinned to her tunic. Artis leaned forward, reading her name, "Janine Hilprin. Very nice name, Janine." Artis stuck his hand out, and continued, "My name is Artis Jinn, and this is my gorgeous wife, Mara Jinn." He pointed to Leia and Hal. "That's my father-in-law, Hal Antilles, and my sister-in-law, Leia Antilles. She's holding Cally Antilles, her daughter. Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce our two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. I'm terribly sorry we don't have our identification, but we were in such a hurry to leave Urdur, as I'm sure you can imagine, we left home with just the clothes on our back. We probably _should_ have thought to bring identification, though, because running for our lives without proper id-flimsies was just plain rude of us."

The woman flushed at Artis' speech. "I was only doing my job, sir. Do you have any relatives on Roonadan, or do you require me to direct you to a refugee hostel?"

"We had some credits stored away on our ship," Hal told the flustered woman. "We should be able to pay for our own way for at least a few weeks."

She nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for the loss of your home. There are quite a number of hotels in the capital city that will be happy to take you as guests, and most of them are offering large discounts for Urdur refugees."

"Would you happen to know where we can locate Governor Vandangante?" Hal asked before she could move on to the next group.

"I'm sure the Governor of Urdur is far too busy at the moment to personally look after you," Hilprin replied, reverting back to her professional demeanor. Before Hal could say another word, she turned and hurried to find another group to 'help.'

"Who died and put you in charge?" Mara snapped at Artis. "You're the only one of our group that isn't a Jedi, by the way, and we know how to speak Basic every bit as well as you."

"I was only trying to help," Artis said, holding his palms upward. "I thought I handled the situation quite nicely."

"We can handle it better," Mara bit back. "So, from now on, keep your mouth shut and just look pretty."

Artis grinned. "You think I'm pretty? Thanks, honey!"

"Don't call me honey, _or_ gorgeous," Mara responded before stalking off.

"I thought that was a compliment!" Artis called out after her, then said, "Our first fight as husband and wife. Isn't that romantic?"

"Fighting is romantic?" Threepio asked, confused. "I was programmed to believe that wine, soft music and flowers were considered romantic to humans, not fighting."

"Threepio!" Artis cried out, slapping the droid on his hard metal back. "You're a genius!" Artis hurried off to follow his 'wife' leaving Leia standing with Hal.

Leia shifted the baby on her hip, scowling at Horn. "Why did you ask to speak to Vandangante?"

"He's the child's grandfather, and I'm sure he'll know how to locate Solo."

"It's more important right now to locate Luke, Corran and Master Kenobi," Leia argued. "We can find Cally's father later."

Hal nodded. "But we will find him, Leia. Don't forget that she's not yours to keep, however much you may want to keep her."

"What if Solo and Vandangante are both dead?"

"That's not too likely."

"But what if they are? _Then_ can I keep her?"

Hal sighed, becoming exasperated with Leia's unreasonable infatuation with the little girl. "Let's make that jump into hyperspace when the time comes, Leia."

* * *

The four Jedi were sharing one cell, while Padme had been separated from the Jedi to another location. Prime Minister Limpan had warned the Jedi that if they made any attempt to escape, the Naboo Senator would be the one to suffer the consequences. Obi-Wan had no reason to not believe the Duros, especially after witnessing the callous way he'd murdered Governor Vandangante with no real justification.

"If Limpan hurts a single hair on my mother's head, I swear he won't have his own head attached too long," Luke muttered, pacing their small cell. "I'm getting claustrophobic waiting in this place."

"Patience you must have," Yoda ordered. "React with anger, you must not."

"Why don't we just bust out of here and go rescue Senator Amidala?" Corran asked. "We can't just wait here until Limpan turns us over to Tarkin!"

"I will not risk Padme's life when it is not necessary," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"I think escaping is very necessary!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the younger Jedi. "We will be freed in short order."

"By who?" Luke asked, gesturing down at Yoda. "Master Yoda refuses to use his saber, even though he still has it under his robe!"

"Guards failed to notice me, they did," Yoda said, winking. "Some reason, this happens all the time."

"Use the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan intoned. "Reach out and use your Force-sense further than this immediate building."

Both Corran and Luke did what Master Kenobi instructed, and immediately both broke into grins. "Mara and Leia!" Luke said, sounding relived.

"And my father, too," Corran added happily. "They're here on Roonadan."

Yoda nodded. "Escaped from Urdur they did, just as Master Kenobi and I saw through the Force."

"Master Horn will sense us, just as we sensed him," Obi-Wan said.

Luke was finally smiling. "The entire CSA police force doesn't stand a chance against seven Jedi Knights!"

Yoda shook his head in dismay and whispered to Obi-Wan. "More and more like Anakin this one sounds."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied softly. "And I hope to put an end to that quickly."

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

In her private quarters, Admiral Daala cringed as Lord Xizor came up behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, but she knew better than to pull away. Instead, she tried to draw his attention away from his amorous advances. "Why did you allow Tarkin to declare himself king of Falleen, when you are the rightful heir to the throne? Shouldn't _you_ be the king?"

He nuzzled her neck, barely distracted from his goal. "I will declare myself the king. Soon."

"But… why allow Tarkin to take the role in the meantime?"

"The beings of the galaxy weren't fooled by his declaration of benevolence. They understood what he was saying, and what the destruction of Urdur meant. When I dispose of King Tarkin, it will be in a very public manner, and at the same time I will expose him as a tyrant and an imposter to the throne. Beings are funny that way, Daala. They see someone as evil, and when another dispatches that evil, they see _him_ as their savior. And that it how they will see me – as their savior. Even though I will keep all of Tarkin's new rules and laws, even though the governors he appoints at my instructions will stay in place and serve me, everyone will cling to the hope that I will bring them a change for the better. Eventually, in time, they will realize I am no less evil than Tarkin, but the new King of the Monarchy of Falleen will be completely entrenched and fully in control of the galaxy."

"Will I be your queen?"

Xizor laughed. "You think very highly of yourself, Daala." He pulled his arms back and turned her around to face him. "I will have a Falleen wife, but have no fear. You will be high on my list of favored concubines."

Daala drew a harsh breath. "A concubine?"

"Would you prefer to have a fate like Tarkin?" He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "After all, you are in charge on this Death Star and gave the order to destroy Urdur, even if it was under Tarkin's direction."

"It was under _your_ direction."

"But I am not the King, am I? How could _I_ possibly be responsible for such a heinous decision?" He reached up and grasped her neck, digging his nails into her throat. "What really happened on the Death Star?"

"I obeyed Tarkin's order to destroy Urdur."

"Of course you did. And would you rather be my concubine, or would you rather die in the airless cold of space, while your crew watches as your corpse spins slowly away from this Station?"

"I will be your concubine."

"Intelligent choice."

* * *

Now back on Roonadan, Han Solo barely had exited the _Falcon_ when a fully armed squadron surrounded him and Chewie, their weapons drawn, declaring they were under arrest. He could barely believe his ears. "Under arrest? What do you mean I'm under arrest?"

The CSA Captain waved his weapon toward the Wookiee. "You're both under arrest, actually."

"Why?"

"Your father-in-law was executed as a traitor, and the Prime Minister is concerned about your loyalty as well."

Chewie let loose with an angry roar, and Han could barely assimilate the guard's words. "Doc…Governor Vandangante is dead?"

"Yes, he is. Please give up your weapons peacefully, or I will be forced to give the order to fire and our weapons are not set on stun."

Shocked by this turn of events, Han and Chewie handed over their blasters and were cuffed and escorted away from the landing bay. They had only walked a few minutes when Han noticed two humans and two droids standing near a busy street corner. However, it wasn't the adults that caught his attention - it was the small girl being held in the arms of a pretty, dark-haired young woman.

"CALLIAN!" Han screamed, trying to pull away from the guards. "CALLIAN!" The guards roughly dragged the Corellian back into their circle, and the brief sighting of his child was quickly blocked by the milling crowds.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Leia took in a sharp breath. She had only caught a glimpse of the tall man shouting for Callian, but in that one glimpse, she had been almost overwhelmed with guilt… and the strangest vision she could ever imagine – she was looking up at the tall Corellian as he held Callian in his strong arms and he leaned down to kiss her! Leia shook her head, trying to dislodge the bizarre image from her mind. "That was Callian's father," she said, almost to herself as the young child in her arms strained outward, knowing she'd heard her father calling to her.

Hal nodded in agreement. "He appears to be under arrest. I wonder why the CSA would do that to one of their own."

"What's taking Mara and Artis so long," Leia said, pulling her thoughts back to their present situation. "They were only supposed to find us a couple of hotel rooms."

"We're back," Artis said, coming up from behind them in the dense crowd. "Finding two rooms was harder than locating teeth on a Hutt."

"But we did hear some interesting news," Mara told the group. "Rumor has it that Jedi have been detained, and the Prime Minister is offering them up as a token of good-will to Tarkin."

"Apparently, Limpan is concerned that Roonadan is going to become the next target," Artis added. "After seeing what happened to Urdur, I can't blame him."

"I blame him for killing the Governor of Urdur, and claiming he was a spy," Mara stated.

"Callian's grandfather is dead?" Leia asked, shocked. Another wave of guilt coursed through her as she recalled asking Master Horn if she could keep Callian if her entire family were found to be dead. Was she somehow responsible for the Governor's fate? And perhaps the fate of Han Solo?

"Yes, but that wasn't just a rumor we heard. Limpan was being shown on the holo-net looking pious and grim and telling his citizens the execution was for the good of the Corporate Sector. I will never understand politicians." She shot a pained look at Leia. "Your mother being an exception."

Hal decided it was time to act. "We'll need to locate our friends' location, and mount a rescue before they can be turned over as yet another one of Limpan's sacrifices." He nodded toward Leia. "Maybe you should wait in our hotel with the child."

"What?"

"Someone has to stay behind with the kid," Artis said. "And since you've taken it upon yourself to become her surrogate mother, it makes sense."

"I'm a Jedi, and you're not," Leia snapped back. "I think you should stay behind with Callian."

"No. Way." Artis crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm terrible with kids. They hate me."

Hal sighed. "We'll all head back to the rooms to clean up and have something to eat, and I'll make a decision then."

"It had better not be me staying with her," Mara stated. "Younglings make me twitch."

By this point, Hal was pretty certain he was already twitching.

* * *

"It was her, Chewie," Han said, pacing their small, dank holding cell. Han might have been chilly, if he was thinking about himself. But his thoughts were focused on one thing. "I know my own child when I see her!"

*I don't doubt you believe you saw her.*

"Believe?" Han stopped walking. "She wasn't some hallucination. She was being held by a young woman with long, dark hair wearing a brown robe. The man she was standing next to was wearing a brown robe, too. Their clothes looked like those Jedi we took onboard the _Independence_. And it looked like they had a gold protocol droid and an astromech droid with them, too."

"Admiral Solo?" a familiar woman's voice drifted across the dura-steel corridor from another cell. "Is that you and Chewbacca?"

"Senator Amidala?" Han spluttered out in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Keep your voice down," she replied. "We've all been arrested by Limpan. I was separated from the Jedi, probably to try and keep them from escaping."

"On what charges?"

"Treason, I suppose," Padme replied. "It wouldn't be too hard to justify after what happened to Urdur."

"Great."

"Admiral… did I hear you correctly? You saw your child and she was being held by a young Jedi Knight? With dark hair?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I believe that may have been my daughter, Leia," Padme said, her voice trembling with relief. "She's alive."

"Well, if she saved my child's life, I'll forever be in her debt," Han responded sincerely. "Does she know you're here on Roonadan?"

"Probably not yet, but she will, and we'll all be rescued very soon."

"How do you know this?"

"I may not be a Jedi, but I've learned to trust the Force, Admiral."

"I'd rather trust my blaster and my ship."

Padme's only response to that comment was soft laughter.

*We could just escape ourselves, you know,* Chewie woofed out.

"How? We don't have any weapons," Han responded.

*Maybe YOU don't have any weapons.*

"They took your bowcaster," Han argued.

Chewie gave a chuckle, and pushed aside his long brown fur. Around his waist he was wearing a belt, and tucked under the belt was not one, but three lightsabers. *I thought maybe Master Kenobi and his young Jedi might need their weapons, so I confiscated them from the CSA guards back onboard the_ Independence_ before we headed planetside. For some odd reason, humans are always so reluctant to search a Wookiee very thoroughly.*

"Uh, I probably should point out that I don't know how to use a lightsaber," Han said as Chewie handed him one of the cylinders. He took it gingerly, and stared blankly at the mysterious controls on the side.

*That's okay, neither do I,* Chewie replied. *But isn't inspiration your specialty?*

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

Xizor sneered in contempt at 'King' Tarkin. "What is taking you so long to put my governors in charge?"

"I only received your list three days ago!"

"So the orders should have been put in effect two days ago," Xizor snapped back. "The disc has all the names of beings I want in control and their home planet locations, as well as their private comm-codes. Are you truly so incompetent that putting a disc into a comm-panel and hitting the 'send' button is beyond your capabilities?"

Tarkin sighed, trying to keep his patience. "I will do it immediately, your Lordship."

"Good. Then you will give the order to move this station to Roonadan."

"Why there?"

"Admiral Daala has received a message that Prime Minister Limpan has Jedi traitors in his custody that he would like to turn over to us as a gesture of goodwill. We are not ones to cast aside goodwill, are we?"

"Of course not." Tarkin frowned in thought. "I'm surprised Jedi could be taken prisoner so easily."

Xizor grinned. "It is unlikely that Limpan will be able to retain them for very long. In fact, I would be very surprised if his Jedi gift to us is still there when we arrive."

"Then what is the point of going?"

"You are a short-sighted fool, Tarkin. When we arrive and demand the Jedi, and Limpan is unable to produce them, what happens next?"

Tarkin shrugged, confused. "We blow up Roonadan?"

"Perhaps," Xizor said, his expression growing distant. "Be very certain you install those governors before we leave for Roonadan. I will not accept further delays with restraint."

* * *

"What has happened to all the Jedi on Coruscant?" the hard-faced woman asked the shimmering holo-image.

"_After Tarkin's speech disbanding the Jedi Order, they tried to contact Kenobi or Horn in the Corporate Sector, but they were unable to do so because all outgoing messages were being blocked. So now the remaining Jedi have all gone into hiding, running away like the cowards they truly are, until one of their leash-holders decides to make an appearance and give them some direction."_

"Hopefully, one of those leash-holders died on Urdur."

The shimmering image shrugged_. "Perhaps. If that is the case, then our original plan will have been unnecessary as Jade and Naberrie are both now dead, as well."_

"Plans always seem to be evolving and changing," the older woman agreed. "Too bad you didn't take care of some of those Jedi before they went into hiding."

"_I can try to locate them, and dispatch them if that is what you desire."_

"No, we don't have time for that right now. Can you meet me over Roonadan?"

The other nodded. _"Of course."_

"Have you learned the necessary skills to eliminate my enemy? Continuing to obey him and pretend that I am his servant is becoming unbearable."

"_I am quite skilled. He stands no chance."_

"My faith in you has never been misplaced. But always remember – he is powerful and should not be underestimated. I would not want anything to happen to you, my daughter."

"_Nothing will happen to me, Mother.. I am a Sith and I am more powerful than anyone can imagine. No one can stop us. Not Falleen nor Jedi_."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The hotel rooms that Mara and Artis had located were small but clean, and served their purpose. Hal Horn was done resting; it was time for action, and he'd made his decision. "Threepio, you will stay behind in the hotel room with the child. Artis, Mara and Leia will come with me, as well as Artoo, since we may need his skills during the rescue operation."

This bit of news did not bode well with Threepio. "Why is Artoo considered more important than me? Who will interpret for his electronic babbling? Besides, I am not programmed to be a nanny droid!"

Artis put his arm around the golden droid's metal shoulders. "So… you'd rather risk your limbs and circuits and have dozens or maybe _hundreds _of angry CSA officers firing blasters at you, while trying to dodge multiple lightsabers? I'm proud of your bravery, Threepio. Willing to risk total disintegration on our behalf."

"Total…. disintegration? Blasters? Lightsabers?" Threepio questioned, backing away from the human. "Perhaps staying behind and tending to Callian is necessary. After all, someone has to take care of the human youngling, since she is incapable of doing much by herself."

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Threepio," Artis said, following the Jedi toward the door. "You are very brave. Maybe even braver than we are."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Have you ever changed a diaper?" Leia called out, right before the door shut in Threepio's alarmed face.

"Diapers?" Threepio asked aloud, even though the only one left to listen was Callian. He turned to gaze at the little girl, who was sitting in the middle of a large bed and had somehow managed to get her little hands on a small water cup that the hotel provided for their guests. "Aren't you too old to still be using diapers?"

"NO!" Callian cried out, even though she didn't know exactly what Threepio was saying. Threepio had no clue that 'no' was her favorite word in almost any situation, and she understood the word 'diaper' quite well.

"No? Well, perhaps you _are_ a bit young for that type of bodily function control. I apologize."

"NO!"

"No? You won't accept my apology?"

"NONONONO!"

Flustered, Threepio threw up his arms. "What would you have me do? Perhaps you would like something to drink? Is that why you are holding a drinking cup?"

"NONONONO!" Callian yelled, throwing the cup at the confused droid, and managed to hit her target directly on his metal head.

"My stars! I must say, that was extremely rude of you, young lady!"

"NONONO!"

"It was most _certainly _rude. I know rude when I see it!"

Callian burst into tears, screeching at the top of her little lungs, her face turning red with the effort.

"You must be quiet! The hotel management will not appreciate this high volume noise you are emitting."

"NO!"

"We don't seem to be communicating very well," Threepio said with a sigh. "I wonder if I am allowed to reconsider facing blasters and lightsabers."

* * *

Han bit his lower lip and ignited the blade, driving the glowing rod into the prison door's locking mechanism and melting it into slag. A few moments later he gave the door a push and it swung open. "Well, that was easy."

*Hurry, before the guards hear us,* Chewie woofed quietly.

"You are taking me with you, right?" Padme said from behind her locked door from across the hallway.

"Sure thing, Senator," Han replied. "Especially since you're my only connection to getting my daughter back."

"I'm so very glad I can be useful to you," Padme remarked dryly, stepping back as Solo and the Wookiee used the sabers to open her door.

Chewie quickly handed Padme the third lightsaber, and she smiled down the weapon. "This is my son's weapon."

"Have you ever used one of these things?" Han questioned, motioning them to hurry down the corridor.

"Never."

"Well, that makes three of us, then," Han replied, stopping at the next locked doorway and watched as Chewie cut through that one, as well. "Maybe the CSA police force will think we're Jedi and run the other direction in respectful fear."

"Were you respectfully fearful of Master Obi-Wan, my son and Corran?" Padme questioned.

"No, can't say that I was."

*Han's hoping that the CSA guys are smarter than he is.*

"Stifle it, Chewie."

"What did he say?" Padme asked.

"He said I'm too smart and brave to fear anyone."

*Sure that's what I said,* Chewie growled, shaking his head in dismay.

Chewie pushed open the next door, and a loud alarm started wailing. The sound of dozens of heavy footsteps sounded in the distant, getting louder with each passing second.

"Or, maybe I misunderstood what Chewie just said entirely," Han said worriedly.

"Now what do we do?" Padme asked. "Didn't you think this through first, _before_ escaping from your cell?"

Han's expression grew indignant, and he pointed at Chewie. "He's the brains."

"We can't go back the way we came," Padme said, repressing the urge to whack Han upside the head.

"No kidding." He glared up at Chewie. "Now what, pal?"

Chewie shrugged. *I'm fresh out of ideas.*

"You didn't have an idea to _start_ with!"

*I did so! I had the lightsabers hidden under my fur!*

"Again…in case you've forgotten, we are NOT Jedi!"

"If you two can stop arguing for a moment, I have an idea," Padme stated. "Boost me up toward the ceiling."

Looking at Chewie, Han jerked his thumb toward Padme. "You heard the lady. Boost her up."

*Why me?*

"Cuz you're the brawn, pal.*

*I thought I was the brains!*

"I must've gotten mixed up there for a second. I'm the brains and you're the brawn, so let's not ever forget that again."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the brains, Chewie's the brawn, and you're just annoying, Solo," Padme stated.

Chewie gave a groan before grabbing Padme by her waist and thrusting her high above his head toward the ceiling.

* * *

Standing in an area that was clearly marked 'off-limits' and 'no trespassing' at the rear of the Prime Minister's grand palace, the group tried to appear to be awe-inspired tourists while Artoo, hiding next to a well-trimmed bush, pushed his control arm into a socket. Moments later, a large and ornate dura-steel door quietly slid open.

"What makes you think Limpan is keeping your Jedi friends inside the palace instead of a regular prison?" Artis questioned Horn as they all hurried inside the imposing fence.

"Jedi are capable of a great many thing, Artis," Hal replied politely. "Sensing a particular beings presence is just one talent. Kenobi, Luke and my son are here, trust me."

"But _inside _the palace?"

"I would hazard a guess that they're being kept in the dungeon."

"Ah. All good palaces have dungeons, don't they?"

"The Royal palace back on Naboo doesn't have a dungeon," Leia argued, annoyed. Why did civilians always assume royalty kept their enemies locked up in dank, underground dungeons.

"Your loss," Artis returned. "Dungeons are totally galactic."

"Stay behind us, so you don't get hurt," Mara ordered Artis. "This could get ugly."

"I can't hide behind you," Artis objected. "I'm your husband… I'm supposed to protect _you_... not the other way around."

Mara blinked and her mouth worked silently for a few moments. "Are… are you serious?"

"He's joking with you, Mara," Leia said, stifling her laughter. "I think."

Mara's green eyes narrowed at Artis. "He'd better be joking."

"Here comes two security guards," Hal said softly. "It's time to put our plan into action."

The guards, dressed in flashy rather than practical uniforms, rushed up to the group. "Halt! You cannot come past the gate without permission!"

"We have permission," Hal replied, nodding as the breathless guards came to a stop in front of them.

"You do?" the first guard asked, surprised.

The second guard, obviously the man's superior, glared at his companion. "That's not possible!"

"We have permission," Hal repeated. "We are special guests of Prime Minister Limpan. He requested we use the back entrance."

"How else do you think we'd have gotten inside?" Mara added, crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying to look intimidating. "We were given a passcode, by the Prime Minister himself."

"But… we would have been informed of any visitors," the second guard insisted, refusing to back down.

"Maybe Limpan forgot to tell you," Leia said. "I've heard his mind hasn't been the same since he caught his wife cheating on him with his personal valet."

The first guard's eyes widened with surprise. "His valet? Really?"

"That's ridiculous!" the second guard snapped, reaching for his comlink. "I'm calling for backup."

Artis leapt forward, pulling out not one, but _two_ lightsabers, igniting both blades simultaneously. "Do so at your own peril, ye mangy curs!"

The shocked guards immediately pointed their blasters toward Artis, who promptly sliced the ends of the weapons off while Jedi Horn used the Force to push the guards onto their stomachs. "Consider thy selves lucky that it twern't thoust heads rolling on the ground, ye scurvy cads!"

"Have you lost your flaming mind?" Mara yelled at Artis. "Why are you talking like a ryll-biter?"

"My mother was an actress," Artis said with a grin. "I grew up watching lots of holo-shows and stage shows."

"So that's an excuse for talking like a juiced-up Hutt?"

Hal's headache was coming back. "Mara, Leia… truss up the guards and let's all hurry. We'll be lucky if we haven't attracted the entire palace security force by now." He looked down at Artoo. "You need to wait outside and monitor the situation. We'll contact you if we need help."

Artoo gave a soft coo and rolled back outside the gates to wait for further instructions, while Hal gave a strange look toward Artis. "You're pretty impressive with those sabers. Where did you learn how to work two of them at the same time?"

"Self-taught," Artis said, puffing his chest out with pride. "Sometimes I amaze even myself."

"What's amazing is that you still have your head attached," Mara groused, watching as his expression became deflated.

"Darling, Mara… You shouldn't be mean to your beloved!"

"You are not my beloved," Mara snarled, wondering what it was going to take to put Artis in his place. "As soon as this mission is over, we're getting a fake divorce to go along with our fake marriage."

"I love it when you talk smack," Artis returned happily. He gazed across the expansive green lawn and winding walkway which led to the palace.

"How are we going to make it to the building without being noticed?" Leia questioned.

"We'll use the Force to disguise ourselves and appear to onlookers like palace guards," Hal instructed.

"What about me?" Artis asked. "I don't know how to do that trick… yet."

"You just look down, and we'll escort you inside, like you're our prisoner," Leia said, pleased when Master Horn nodded his agreement.

They had made it about fifty yards when an ear-splitting alarm sounded, and Mara jumped in surprise, glaring at Artis. "Who tripped the alarm?"

"It's not my fault, Sugar-plum!" Artis objected.

* * *

Yoda looked up from his meditations. "Time, it is."

Master Kenobi put down his cup of brackish water. "Already? Hal is in a great hurry, apparently."

"Perhaps a plan, Master Horn has," Yoda replied, pushing himself off the chair.

"So my father's here and we're ready to make our escape now?" Corran questioned eagerly. "Sounds great to me. Do you suppose Leia has missed me?"

"I wonder if Mara has missed _me_," Luke added.

Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "All Padawans think about now, is this?"

"But what about Mother?" Luke asked. "She's still being held prisoner, and I thought that's why we couldn't leave."

"Your Mother has taken matters into her own hands," Obi-Wan said with a knowing smile. "I should have known she wouldn't need us to rescue her."

Yoda approached the dungeon door and turned on his lightsaber. "Meet them halfway, we should. Time it will save."

"I'm all for saving time," Obi-Wan agreed as he watched Yoda removed the ancient lock.

"This place isn't very secure for a dungeon," Luke commented. He pushed at the heavy wooden door, and was surprised when loud klaxons started blaring out a warning.

"Spoke too soon, did you," Yoda commented, although he could barely be heard over the noise.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Seventeen

*There are probably spiders in here,* Chewie whined as the three escapees crawled through the ventilation system. *I hate spiders.*

"Quit complaining," Han whispered, although the small space was making him feel claustrophobic. He could only imagine how it was making the much larger Wookiee feel. "The Senator an' me are crawlin' in front of you, so we're probably smashing all the nasty spiders before you get to them. You just have to crawl through spider guts."

*I can barely move, much less crawl,* Chewie continued, unfazed by Han's orders to stop complaining. He let loose with a loud sneeze. *Plus, it's dusty in here. You'd think they'd occasionally clean these out.*

"It's a prison," Han replied. "They're not overly concerned with health and welfare."

"Would you and your cohort mind keeping the volume down, Admiral Solo!" Padme hissed over her shoulder. "Sound _does_ carry, you know, and making noise is a bad thing since we don't want to get caught."

"Captain."

"What?"

"I'm not an admiral anymore," Han replied. "Not that I was one for very long, mind you, but since my arrest I'm just a plain ol' captain again. I like the title 'captain' better, anyway."

Padme sighed. "Fine, then, Captain. Keep your voice down."

"Do you know where we're going, Senator?"

"No. I can't say I've ever been inside this particular ventilation system before in my life, and Limpan wasn't thoughtful enough to provide me with a building design of this place after I was arrested."

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Apparently, it's the only way to get through to you."

"So, what's your plan? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"Well, once we find an exterior wall, my plan is that we leave the premises."

"Isn't that plan kinda vague and lacking in details?" Han asked.

Padme stopped crawling so quickly that Han's forehead bumped into her rear and Chewie crashed into his behind.

*Hey, warn me next time you stop!* Chewie barked.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Padme twisted around to look at Han. "Do you have any brilliant suggestions… _Captain_?"

"Well, none that come popping into my brain."

*Why am I not surprised … Brains?*

"I didn't ask you for your input," Han snipped at Chewie.

*Of course not, because if you had, I would be bumping into the lady's butt, and not into yours.*

* * *

"Now what?" Corran yelled, covering up his ears to protect them from the high-pitched alarms. "The guards will be down here in seconds."

"We need to create a distraction," Obi-Wan said, looking around for inspiration. Then he spotted some metal, old-fashioned skeleton keys hanging on a hook. "Grab those keys and start opening up the other doors."

Luke quickly obeyed, but frowned in confusion. "Why are we doing this? You don't suppose there are other prisoners being kept…" He trailed off as the first door creaked loudly open, and a scrawny yet powerfully strong Gamorrean rushed past him, screaming incoherently at the top of his lungs.

"Most of them have been here for so long, they've basically been forgotten," Obi-Wan told the two younger men as more doors were opened, and more prisoners of various species rushed out and into relative freedom. "I'd say their minds aren't exactly normal anymore, either. Use the Force to make them ignore us, or this plan may very well backfire."

Luke noted that a large number of the prisoners were Duros. "Limpan must have had a lot of enemies of his own kind."

"That's not too surprising," Corran said. "They would be the ones likely to know him the best, and therefore know secrets he wouldn't want to be made public."

At this point, a garrison of palace guards had arrived, but were instantly overwhelmed by the outraged and insane prisoners. Their immediate focus turned from stopping the Jedi from escaping to defending their own lives, and Yoda quickly led the way past the melee, hurrying up the stone stairway while using his lightsaber as illumination. In their haste, the guards had left the main outer door unlocked, which knocked a few more seconds off their escape time. Rushing outside, they skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Mara!" Luke proclaimed happily upon seeing the slender redhead. "I was so worried about you! I'm happy you're okay."

Leia frowned at her twin brother. "I'm thrilled you were worried about _me_, Luke. After all, I am your one and only sister."

Corran gave his father a quick hug, not wanting to appear emotional over their reunion, but then turned his attention to Leia. "I was worried about you, Leia. I never stopped thinking about you."

"Thank you," Leia told Corran. "I appreciate your concern."

"Time for reunions, we have not," Yoda snapped out, pointing toward the gate. "Hurry we must."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "We still have to locate Padme and leave Roonadan before Tarkin gets here and demands our hides."

The group hurried toward the exit, and Luke finally noticed the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Artis Jinn," the young man said, grinning broadly. "I'm Mara's husband."

"You're…. what?!"

Before Artis could answer, a volley of laser fire started raining down at them from the palace roof, and Yoda, Hal and the girls quickly jumped forward, deflecting the shots with their sabers. Artis turned on his two lighsabers, giving everyone an impressive demonstration of his own, and forcing the bolts backwards toward the startled CSA guards.

"Hey, you could share those lightsabers with us," Corran informed Artis.

"Go buy your own; these are mine!" Artis snapped possessively.

"You're a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked in surprised, while trying to push a speechless Luke toward safety.

"Not yet," Artis replied. "But my lovely wife has promised to teach me everything she knows." He spared a glance toward Luke. "About being a Jedi, that is. She's already taught me everything she knows about true love."

"M..Mara…." Luke stuttered, his face flushing with growing rage. "This clown's a jokester. Right? He's not really your husband!"

"Why would you question Artis?" Mara asked, tilting up her chin, vividly recalling Luke's goodbye scene with Shira Brie. "You don't think another man could possibly be attracted to me? You think I'm just sitting around mooning over you, while you mess around behind my back with other women?"

"What… what other women?"

"Brie!"

"Huh?"

"I saw you kissing her!"

"She kissed me, not the other way around," Luke protested.

"Really? I don't recall that you pushed her away."

"What about you and Tredway?" Luke returned defensively.

"What about Tredway?"

"Kyle told me you and Tredway had a thing going," Luke argued while they were running across the neatly manicured lawn.

"Katarn's a rotten liar, and when I get back to Coruscant, he's going to be sorry," Mara snapped back.

"NONSENSE THIS IS!" Yoda yelled, startling the humans into silence as they made their way into the back alley behind the palace. Yoda glared up at Obi-Wan. "See exactly why the Old Order forbid attachment? Understand now, do you?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Artoo rolled out from his hiding place, and started rocking on his feet. Grateful for the distraction, Obi-Wan asked, "What's the matter, Artoo?"

The astromech droid promptly rolled over to a terminal, and inserted in his 'arm' which turned on a viewscreen. Hal read the scrolling words aloud, "Breaking alert…. There has been a prisoner escape at the jail located at 46679 Berry Bliss Way."

"That's a strange street to put a prison," Leia said. "You'd think they'd pick a road name like 'Dreary Drive' or 'Languish Lane.'"

"Padme is the escapee," Obi-Wan said with certainty, ignoring Leia. "We need to head over there immediately."

"All of us?" Corran asked.

"No," Hal replied, shaking his head. "I will go with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Luke, Corran and Leia to help Padme, and Artis and Mara can head back to the hotel room. Threepio is probably beside himself trying to take care of Callian by now."

"Why can't Leia go back to the hotel room?" Mara asked, trying not to sound whiney. "I've already told you I'm not good at taking care of babies."

"Baby?" Corran questioned. "Who had time to have a baby?"

"Leia's temporary foster baby," Hal explained to his son, repressing the desire to roll his eyes.

"I _should_ go on the rescue mission," Leia said, feeling a bit torn, since she was also worried about Callian. "It's my mother, after all."

"Maybe I should go with Mara," Luke said, unable to keep his jealousy of Artis hidden. "Hotel rooms can be dangerous, too, you know."

"You will come with us," Obi-Wan informed Luke. "This is _your _mother, Luke."

"Artis, would you be kind enough to please allow Obi-Wan and Luke to borrow two of your lightsabers.," Hal asked Artis. "They will give them back, I promise."

With great reluctance, Artis handed over two of his three lightsabers and Artis and Mara watched as the group of Jedi took off toward the prison. Artoo stood alone for a moment, temporarily forgotten until Obi-Wan waved for him to follow.

"We're finally alone, Sweetie-cakes," Artis told Mara with a wink.

* * *

"Ah, ha!" Padme said, coming to a stop in front of a louvered panel. "I knew we'd locate an outside air vent, eventually."

"Great," Han said. "My knees are killing me. My back isn't feeling too wonderful, either."

*Now who's complaining?* Chewie woofed.

Padme turned on Luke's saber, and drilled through the dura-steel bolts, pushing out the panel and hoping it didn't make too much noise when it hit the ground. All she heard was a far-away, muffled thump. "That didn't sound too promising."

"What's the problem?"

The petite woman leaned her head out of the newly created opening, and looked down. "We're about six stories above ground."

"Please tell me there's a nice, big pool filled with deep water right under our only escape hatch," Han moaned.

"No, sorry. Just hard duracrete. And we're surrounded by an extremely high security fence."

Han sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with beings that design prisons, anyway. What are they thinking, making it so difficult to leave?"

*Maybe you could jump down there and make a nice, soft landing spot for the rest of us, Han,* Chewie suggested.

"Listen!" Padme said.

"To what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The alarm has gone silent."

* * *

"Have you turned off the power grid to the entire prison?" Hal asked Artoo, looking down as the little droid worked his own magic. "I would hate to get hit with ten thousand volts when we cut through the gate."

"Breep-bee."

"I think that means 'yes,'" Obi-Wan said as he cut through the gate. "Artoo, did you deactivate the security droids?"

"BREEP-BEE!"

"Well, you don't have to get snippy about it," Obi-Wan replied, smiling.

"First we break _out _of a prison, and then a few minutes later, we break _into_ a prison," Luke commented as he watched. "And then we wonder why people think Jedi are weird."

"We're not weird," Master Horn corrected. "We're unpredictable."

"Speaking of predictable, I hope Artis isn't trying to get fresh with Mara," Luke commented glumly. "Threepio isn't a very good chaperone, you know."

"Know this you do, how?" Yoda asked, his eyes narrowing up at Luke.

"Well, um, see…"

Corran laughed. "Luke's had a lot of experience turning poor Threepio off when it's necessary."

"Distractions, distractions," Yoda moaned. "Move to a swamp and retire from this profession I should."

Once again, Artoo stayed behind while the Jedi headed off into the unknown.

* * *

"Well, we can't jump down that far and survive, so we'll have to keep moving, and hopefully find a shaft that goes down… but not too far down all at once," Han said, starting to feel a bit desperate. There was only so much time they had before the prison guards figured out where they were hiding, and once that happened….

"Hey!" Padme said, her head still poking out of the vent. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"A trampoline? Large mattress? Hoverbarge?"

"No…. it's my son, daughter, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Hal and Corran Horn!"

*The Jedi brigade's all here,* Chewie woofed.

"Horn? That name sounds familiar….isn't he with Corellian Security?" Han asked, sounding concerned.

"Not anymore," Padme said. "Hal is a Jedi Master now." She leaned further out, and gave a loud whistle. "HEY! WE'RE UP HERE!"

"So much for keeping our voices down," Han grumped.

"MOM!" Leia yelled, running toward the prison wall, trusting that Master Kenobi and Master Horn would keep the security forces at bay. It did cross her mind to wonder where all the security was, since no one had moved to intercept them. Even with the droids deactivated, the sentient forces should be aware of them by now. But she didn't have time to ponder that mystery for too long, and she craned her neck to shout, "What are you doing up there?"

"Tell her we're having tea and biscuits, and we have plenty to share if they can find a way up," Han told Padme, who ignored the Corellian.

"We're in the vent shaft, but we can't jump down that far," Padme told Leia once she was directly below.

"I'll lift your mother down with the Force," Obi-Wan told Leia, then called up to Padme, "JUMP! I'll catch you!"

High above the ground, Han was incredulous. "_Catch_ you? Is he on spice?"

"He's a Jedi," Padme said, and without hesitation, flung herself out of the hole.

Han quickly scooted forward and although part of his mind said, 'don't look' he looked down anyway, astonished to see Padme landing softly on her feet, no worse for the experience.

"Solo and his partner are still up there," Padme told Obi-Wan.

"Solo is up there?" Luke asked, annoyed. "Let's leave him."

"Callian's father is here?" Leia questioned. "I agree with Luke, for once."

"Leia!" Hal chastised. "We are not leaving Solo behind."

Leia flushed under her mother's curious gaze. "Of course not. I was just .. kidding."

"Jump, Captain Solo!" Padme yelled up. "You'll be okay, I promise!"

*Jump, Han,* Chewie said upon seeing Han's reluctance. *Or I will push you out.*

"Fine, but if I die, I'm never speaking to you again," Han said, shutting his eyes and jumping.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Back inside the austere hotel room, Mara and Artis were greeted at the door by a frantic Threepio. "Where have you been?" the droid cried out, trying to be heard over the screaming child. "The un-developed human female refuses to stop creating a high-pitched noise. Management has contacted me four times – twice by coming directly to the room. They are threatening to make us leave, and they won't listen to reason any more than the child will."

"Calm down, Threepio," Mara said, pushing her way past the flustered droid. She picked up Callian from the bed, and the girl quieted, hiccuping softly against Mara's shoulder. "There, there… it's okay. Everything's okay."

"You found her 'mute' button?" Threepio asked in surprise. "May I ask where it is located?"

Ignoring the droid, Artis smiled and said, "That's a nice picture, Mara. You'd make a good mother."

Mara glared at Artis while walking the girl around the small room. "Bite your tongue."

"Do you love him?"

"Him? Who would that be?"

Artis sighed. "Tredwell, of course."

"I've barely ever spoken to Tredwell. I don't know where everyone is coming up with that… that stupidity."

"I'm kidding." Artis held up his hands to signal Mara to calm down. "I meant, Luke, anyway."

Mara flushed and turned away from Artis. "He's okay. I like him."

"Why did you go along with me when I introduced myself as your husband?"

"I…. I…."

"You wanted to make him jealous," Artis said knowingly. "So it's obvious then that you must love the guy."

"Your lightsaber skills are quite impressive," Mara said. "Who taught you?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Maybe."

Artis shrugged. "Self-taught, mostly. After I found my first one, I took it apart to see how it was made, and then I gathered up the necessary parts and made one of my own. It was thrilling when it actually worked."

Mara was impressed. "You made your own working lightsaber? That's a skill only a Force-sensitive has."

"I never really knew that I was Force-sensitive until I met you Jedi. I do know that I was always drawn to things that belonged to Jedi Knights."

"Why didn't you come to the Jedi Academy on Coruscant? You could have found out a long time ago if you were Force-sensitive."

"Because of that very reason… it's on Coruscant. It's my home planet, and I didn't want to go back."

"You do plan on coming with us now, though, right?"

"You know, if you'd have asked me that question five or ten years ago, I wouldn't have hesitated at answering yes." Artis plopped down on the edge of the bed, studying his fingernails. "But to be honest, I haven't made up my mind."

He could hear the surprised click of her tongue, and hurriedly continued, "It's not that being a Jedi wouldn't be Wiz an' all, but it's kind of regimented. I'm not sure, after all these years of independence, it's something I would be able to fully commit to. Besides, someone stole my ship and I was kinda of attached to her, so I intend to track her down and that may take some time."

"I see." Shifting Callian on her hip, Mara sat down next to Artis. "If you don't become a Jedi, it will be our loss."

For some reason, her comment pleased Artis a great deal, and he leaned over to kiss Mara, quite pleased when she didn't initially rebuff his advance.

She finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed a rosy-pink. "We should, um, see if there's any news regarding Senator Amidala." Mara hurriedly stood up and turned on the holo-viewer. Instantly, King Tarkin's scowling, skeletal hologram face filled the space and Callian started crying again.

* * *

Slowly, Han Solo opened his eyes. Leia looked up at him, her hands on her hips. "See? You're still alive."

"You must be Padme's daughter."

"And you must be So-Slow."

"The_ last_ thing I am is slow, sister. Name's Captain Solo," Han returned hotly. "Where's Callian?"

Leia paused before replying, impressed despite herself that his first question would be about his child. Maybe he wasn't a bad father, but that didn't mean she was about to change her mind about taking Callian to Coruscant to become her padawan.

"She's safe," Master Horn quickly reassured Solo, sensing that Leia was about to escalate the situation. "Leia's been taking very good care of her."

"Why couldn't you get Jessa off of Urdur?" Han questioned, his face contorting in fresh emotional pain.

Hal put his hand on Han's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Your wife was very loyal to her people. We wanted her to leave with us, but she needed to oversee the evacuation."

Luke pointed up. "Watch your head… here comes your partner."

Han looked up, and watched worriedly as Chewie floated gently to the ground. *Told you so,* Chewie woofed with a toothy grin.

"I guess I'm still speaking to you," Han admitted.

Padme pursed her lips in confusion, looking around the prison grounds. "Where are all the guards?"

"That's a good question," Obi-Wan said, putting his arm around her shoulders. He wanted to be much more demonstrative, but with everyone watching – especially Yoda - it didn't seem like the time or place. "We should be warding off dozens of prison guards by now, but… nothing."

"Maybe there's a really good smash-ball game on the holo-net, and they're all busy cheering," Han said. "But whatever the reason, I say let's not look a gundark in the mouth and get the heck outta here."

The large group hurried to the gate where they found Artoo still waiting. The street had become abnormally busy with hover-craft, and people were running down the sidewalks. "This situation seems oddly familiar," Master Horn stated.

Leia pointed at the sky, her blood running cold. "There's a mass departure of ships, too."

"Much fear and panic, I sense," Yoda stated grimly. *Contact Jedi Jade, we should.*

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

Tarkin folded his hands in front of his stomach, scowling at the projector that was transmitting his image down to all beings on Roonadan. "It pains me greatly to inform the citizens of Roonadan that your Prime Minister has failed you. Limpan promised me that he would turn over Jedi, and yet, not more than ten minutes ago, he informed me these Jedi had mysteriously escaped. What kind of leader goes back on his word, I ask you? Perhaps he was lying? Perhaps there were no Jedi at all. Which, of course, means that I am a very unhappy King. My Battle Station made this trip to Roonadan, and Limpan thinks I should simply leave with nothing to show for my time and effort. Does he not recall what happened to Urdur only a few short days ago? Is his memory so faulty?"

The man gave a humorless smile. "Of course, if Limpan can make good on his promise, I will prove to be quite forgiving. Your elected leader has exactly one time-part to offer up the Jedi. After this one time-part, I must, unfortunately, show my disciplinarian side once again."

The outgoing viewer was cut off and Xizor stepped forward. "Very good speech. There is already mass panic on the planet, and once again, everyone is trying to leave all at once."

"This time, fewer will find success." Tarkin turned to Admiral Daala. "Order our Clone Troopers to man their fighter ships. Shoot down as many departing ships as possible, and focus on those that have CSA military insignia."

* * *

Obi-Wan listened to Jedi Jade's description of Tarkin's threatening speech. "We need to leave Roonadan."

"And watch as another planet is destroyed, and millions of more beings are murdered in cold blood?" Padme asked. "There has to be something we can do to stop this from happening yet again."

"Short of launching a squadron of fighters to try and destroy it, there isn't much we can do at this point," Corran said. "Getting back to Coruscant and organizing the other Jedi to come up with a decent plan is our only option right now."

Padme sighed, shutting her eyes. "Tarkin is insane."

"Yes, he is," Obi-Wan concurred. "Both our shuttles were left onboard the _Independence_. Finding a ride off-planet is going to be tricky."

Hal looked over at Solo. "My shuttle certainly doesn't have enough room to carry everyone. Can we ask you to take us back to Coruscant?"

Han gave a quick mental count. "Ten human passengers, me and Chewie and two droids. It's gonna be a tight squeeze, even on the _Falcon_. I hope everyone is feeling real friendly."

"Friendly, we will be," Yoda said. "Docking bay number we need to provide Jedi Jade."

"CSA Military Port. Docking bay number twelve," Han said. "At least, that was where I left her. I sure _hope_ they didn't do anything to my ship."

"Did you get that location, Jade? Leave the hotel and return to the space-port," Horn ordered Mara over the comlink.

"_We'll meet you there in ten minutes_," Mara's voice spoke over the comlink before cutting off.

"Too bad she doesn't lose Artis on the way," Luke grumbled. "I don't like that guy, and I don't believe for a second he's Mara's husband. I'm gonna neuter him with my lightsaber as soon as I get him alone."

Padme was appalled. "Luke Naberrie! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

Luke looked down at the ground, kicking at the gravel. "That Artis guy is a jerk, that's all I'm saying. I probably won't really neuter him."

* * *

They wasted no time getting to the spaceport, and once inside the gates it became apparent that the vast majority of the military ships had already left the surface. Fortunately, the _Millenium Falcon's_ hyper-secure locks had not been breached, and she sat, apparently untouched. "Everything looks okay," Han said, mostly to his co-pilot as they hurried toward the ship.

"You fly around in this thing?" Leia asked in surprise. "You're braver than I thought!"

"Nice," Han growled, stopping at the raised ramp. He was about to enter the code when he heard a shout, and turned to see a protocol droid and two adult humans hurrying in their direction. Then he saw who the red-headed young lady was carrying. His breath caught in his throat. "Cally!"

Han rushed toward the new arrivals, snatching his child from Mara's arms. "Cally… Cally…" he repeated, his voice raw with emotion. "I love you, my little baby bantha cub."

"Dada, dada, dada," Callian gurgled, her little face glowing with happiness as she wrapped her chubby arms around Han's neck.

"I hate to break up this reunion," Hal said. "But we do need to hurry, Captain."

Han swallowed hard, trying to collect his thoughts. "Of course."

"I can take care of Cally while you fly," Leia said suddenly, her tone brittle with barely repressed jealousy. Without asking, Leia reached over and took Callian from her father. "She trusts me."

"Sure…" Han muttered, then turned to walk up the ramp that Chewie had lowered. He had barely started to clear the entry when suddenly the outer ramp cycled unexpectedly shut, slamming violently downward. Han stumbled backwards trying to avoid the hatch, which managed to catch the lower portion of his boot and he fell awkwardly to the ramp. "Get it back open!" Han yelled at his partner, grabbing at his leg while his face contorted in agony.

Chewie howled in disbelief, and quickly worked the controls. Moments later, the hatch raised again, freeing Solo's foot. *Are you okay?*

"What kind of question is that?" Han gasped out. "My ankle is broken!"

The Wookiee scooped up his partner, carrying him the rest of the way inside the ship. *How in the stars did that happen?*

As Padme, Artis and the Jedi followed, they could hear Han's response as they disappeared around the curve of the corridor, "It's never done that before, Chewie. I don't understand it… there are safety backups to prevent those kinds of things…"

"That was strange thing to have happen," Padme said, watching Chewie and Han head down the corridor.

"Very," Leia agreed, her expression unreadable.

Obi-Wan looked at Leia. "Jedi Leia… did you have anything to do with that door coming down?"

For a long moment, Leia just stared back at Kenobi. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Master Kenobi." Holding Callian, Leia tossed her head back and walked away from the group.

"We are long past due to have a serious discussion with your younglings, Padme," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree."

"In the meantime, do you suppose Captain Solo would mind if Corran and I fly his ship?" Hal asked. "We can't waste more time."

"Great idea that would be," Yoda said, his expression grim. "Flying the ship and discussing issues with wayward padawans, both."

* * *

(The evil author could not resist having the Falcon break Han's ankle.)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The _Millenium Falcon_ roared away from the planet with Jedi Master Horn and his son at the controls. "This ship is more responsive than it looks," Hal told his son, trying to ignore the loud voice of Han Solo yelling to his partner that he was perfectly capable of flying his ship with a bad ankle, and Chewbacca roaring back in disagreement.

"Yeah, well, that's probably the reason Solo eluded CorSec for so many years," Corran said, pointing out the viewport at the distant Death Star. "That thing is nasty looking."

"I agree," Hal said. "Watch out, we have incoming enemy fighters." He leaned over and called out the cockpit door. "Can someone man the turrets? They don't seem to be interested in allowing us to leave without a hassle."

"Don't let them shoot up my ship!" Solo shouted from his cot in the medbay. "OWWW! Stop trying to hold me down, Chewie! This is _my_ ship! I should be at the controls!"

In the ship's hold, Artis jumped up from his seat. "I'll take the top turret!"

Not to be shown up, Luke stood as well. "Then I'm taking the bottom. I can promise you I'll get more kills than you will."

"Not a chance," Artis returned, rushing first down the hallway and grabbing one of the rungs with Luke hot on his heels. "I can pick off marks with my eyes closed."

"Well, I can pick them off with my eyes closed, and one hand tied behind my back!"

"Wanna make a bet?"

Luke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of a bet?"

"Loser has to cook a romantic meal for the winner and… Mara."

"You're on!"

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

"Our troops have destroyed nearly sixty CSA military ships, including the _Independence_," Admiral Daala informed Tarkin and Xizor as they stood on the bridge watching the destruction play out. "The vast majority of the surviving military ships have jumped into hyperspace. Should we continue to pursue the civilian ships that are leaving the planet?"

"Of course. Terror is the only thing they understand." Tarkin replied, then turned to Xizor, his lips a tight line. "Limpan is not responding to any of my communications. I strongly suspect he left the surface of the planet shortly after our arrival. Perhaps he is already dead."

Xizor was not overly concerned. "Then go to the planet-wide holo-comm, and tell them their leader has left."

Tarkin obeyed and had the channel opened, transmitting his image down to the planet and to any ship whose comlink was tuned to their signal. He cleared his throat and began speaking, "Dear Corporate Authority citizens, I am distressed to inform you that Prime Minister Limpan has left you to fend for yourselves." He took a tissue and dramatically paused to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. "I know that his desertion is not your fault, at least not directly. But, you placed him in office as your leader, and therefore you must understand that his disobedience has a price, and you must now pay that price."

He turned to Daala, nodding at her. It was their predetermined signal to destroy the planet of Roonadan and once again demonstrate who was in charge of the galaxy. "You may fire whe- "

A blast from a disruptor pistol ended Tarkin's command in mid-sentence, and for one brief moment his craggy face registered surprise… then agony… and finally nothing as his internal organs exploded under the vibrating blast. He dropped silently to the floor, his body disintegrating into ashes. Xizor stepped into view, holding the pistol and shaking his head with mock sadness as he looked down at what remained of Tarkin. Then he looked up at the projector, and addressed the unseen viewers.

"Although I, Prince Xizor, was the power and the brilliance in designing and building this marvelous space station, it was Tarkin that usurped its benign purpose and turned it into a machine of death and destruction. Killing is abhorrent to all Falleen, and while I initially was tricked into believing that Tarkin was worthy of becoming the leader of the Monarchy of Falleen, this was quickly proven to be false. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to put an end to Tarkin's reign of terror, and reluctantly place myself in the role of King of the Monarchy of Falleen. I will rule over the galaxy and all beings with kindness and benevolence, and use this station as I intended – to protect all citizens from whatever evil lies beyond our known galaxy. Peace be upon all."

The outgoing signal was turned off, and King Xizor started laughing. He didn't appear to notice the entry door to the main bridge cycle open and allow a slender, red-headed human female to step inside.

* * *

Han had insisted on hobbling into the main hold with Chewie's aid, and watched Tarkin's death and Xizor's follow-up speech along with his passengers. "I don't trust Falleens in general," Han said after Xizor's hologram disappeared. He looked over at Leia, who was still holding his daughter. "He's got a skifter up his sleeve."

"Do you trust anyone?" Leia asked, trying not to meet Solo's gaze. For some reason, looking at him unnerved her in a way she couldn't put her finger on. Plus, she was feeling more than a little bit guilty at the moment and she had a suspicion that Master Kenobi knew it.

"I trust myself, and I trust Chewie," Han replied. "I don't trust people I don't know, and that includes you, Miss Rich an' Privileged."

"What makes you think I'm –," Leia started to say before she was interrupted in her protest.

Luke and Artis rushed back into the hold, busily arguing with each other. "I got three fighters, and you only got two!" Luke was saying, his hair plastered down with sweat.

"Two?!" Artis spluttered out. "I got four! After you shot down your first one, I got two in a row, then you shot two more and I got the last two."

"You're seeing double, then," Luke said, pointing his index finger in Artis' face. "There is no way you shot four!"

"Boys!" Padme said. "Please stop."

Luke immediately turned his focus on Solo. "Do you have the lightsabers you stole from us, or did they get blown up with the _Independence_?"

Han coughed, and looked sheepish. "I honestly didn't think to bring them along."

"Great," Luke griped. "Now I'll have to build a new one."

The Wookiee gave a deep chuckle, and walked over to a small compartment and opened it, withdrawing three lightsabers. *Fortunately, I am more on top of things than my Captain.* He handed one of the weapons to Obi-Wan, and held out the other two for Luke and Corran.

"Thanks," Corran said happily, taking his saber from the Wookiee.

A smiling Luke retrieved his as well, at which point Artis held out his hand. "Now give me back the ones I loaned to you."

Both Obi-Wan and Luke gave Artis back his borrowed weapons, although Luke whispered to Mara, "I don't know why anyone needs to carry around _three_ lightsabers."

"Cuz it impresses the ladies," Artis shot back. "Right, Mara, sweetie?"

"Quit calling me 'sweetie,'" Mara snapped, which made Luke's smile grow even wider.

Yoda moved off his stool and started pacing the small space. "Placing himself in role of savior, Xizor is. Grateful, beings will be."

"Exactly," Padme agreed. "By stopping the destruction of Roonadan, he's going to be instantly hailed as a hero. He will be beloved for stopping Tarkin, and that puts him exactly where he wants to be – ruler of the galaxy, and in complete control of a machine that can still destroy planets. Half of the galaxy will want to exalt him, and the other half will be too intimidated to try to defy him."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought. "And if Xizor built that station, he knew exactly what its ultimate purpose was going to be. He's just as likely to use it as Tarkin."

Hal and Corran walked up to the entrance of the over-crowded hold. "We've made the jump into hyperspace," Hal said. "Once we arrive at Coruscant, Solo can get his ankle fixed up at a good medcenter while we locate our students."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "The trip will give us some time."

"Time?" Hal asked. "For what?"

"For me and Padme to have a long discussion with Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan replied. He looked at Han. "Do you have anywhere we can go that's a bit more private?"

"The cockpit has four seats," Han said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Padme ordered her daughter, "Hand Callian to her father."

Leia reluctantly passed the girl to Han, and both twins followed their mother and Obi-Wan down the narrow hallway.

"Are they in trouble?" Corran asked.

"I certainly hope so," Artis replied.

"Artis!" Mara chastised. "That's not very nice."

"Hey, when we were in the gun turret, he threatened to neuter me with a lightsaber," Artis protested. "And to add insult to injury, when he made that threat, he was still carrying _my_ lightsaber!"

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the pilot's seat while Padme took the co-pilot's chair, turning her chair to face backwards. Her two off-spring sat down in the rear seats, looking rather nervous as Master Kenobi spun his seat around as well.

"What's this all about?" Luke started, licking his lips.

Padme smiled, knowing that whenever her son felt cornered or defensive, his lip-licking habit surfaced. "We're worried about you."

"Why?" Leia asked, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Let's start with you, Leia," Obi-Wan said. "Master Horn has expressed his concerns to me about your attachment to Solo's child."

"Her mother is dead!" Leia argued. "I was only trying to help." She turned to look at Kenobi. "Master Horn and I believe Callian is Force-sensitive. If she is, then she should be trained as a Jedi, right? She should be my padawan. What would Solo know about raising a child that has Force-abilities?"

"You mean…he's someone like me?" Padme asked softly.

Leia flushed, suddenly realizing what she'd said. "No… I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did, dear."

"So you don't think we should train Callian?" Leia asked Master Kenobi, knowing that she would need to apologize to her mother in private.

"I believe, if she is Force-sensitive, that we should inform Captain Solo and ask him to consider allowing us to train her," Obi-Wan replied. "I will never condone pressuring a family into giving up a youngling, ever again. It was wrong in the past, and we will not repeat the past's mistakes."

"I understand," Leia said, her eyes downcast.

"Leia, did you have anything to do with Captain Solo's 'accident?'" Master Kenobi questioned. "I need to know this."

"I... I only wanted to scare him," Leia admitted, her face flushing with embarrassment. "He said he wasn't_ slow_, so I thought he'd be able to jump out of harm's way. He annoys me."

"So, your answer to annoyance is causing harm to someone you barely know?" Padme asked. "That's not how I raised you, Leia."

"I'm sorry."

"We're not the ones that you need to apologize to," Padme said.

Leia looked up, her eyes wide. "You mean... I have to apologize to Solo? That would mean admitting I was responsible!"

"Adults take responsibility," Obi-Wan said sternly. "And you are now an adult."

"Fine," Leia muttered. "I'll apologize to the nerf."

"I hope so," Padme said, then turned to Luke. "Now, we need to discuss your problem."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Luke protested.

"Your jealousy of Mara is clouding your judgment, Luke," Obi-Wan told his padawan.

"I have every right to be jealous," Luke growled. "Mara goes away on a short mission and then comes back married? I love her. She should have married me!"

"She's not married to Artis," Padme said, shaking her head. "Hal told me it was just a cover story."

"Then why is she still claiming it's true?"

"Perhaps to make you jealous?"

"Well, it worked," Luke said, slouching down in the seat.

"It also worked to lead your father to fall to the darkside," Obi-Wan said.

That comment made both Luke and Leia sit up and take notice. "What?" Luke gasped.

"I thought our father was a Jedi Knight? A hero," Leia added, her voice sounding stunned.

"He was, until his jealousy and arrogance clouded his mind and allowed Darth Sidious to gain control," Obi-Wan informed the twins.

"Your father…" Padme started out, then hesitated. This was so difficult, and the fact that they'd been avoiding this discussion for so long didn't make it easier. "In the beginning, when I first knew him, he was a wonderful person. Innocent, funny…handsome and sweet. But then he started changing before my very eyes. He … grew angry and judgmental, and I shut my eyes to things I should never have ignored."

"Like what?" Luke questioned, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"Like murder."

Leia put her fingers to her lips. "My stars!"

Padme shut her eyes, recalling the events of so long ago. "Perhaps the best place to begin is the beginning…."

It was nearly two hours later that Padme and Obi-Wan's story of Anakin Skywalker came to an end. Luke and Leia had listened with few interruptions, and now sat trying to digest what they were told.

"Our father was a mass murderer," Leia said, trying to reconcile her former beliefs with this new reality. "Of younglings, too."

"Yes," Padme said softly. "The warning signs were all there but neither Obi-Wan nor I wanted to see it, until it was too late."

"Master Yoda knew," Obi-Wan said. "He tried to tell me, and I refused to listen."

"Why did you wait until now to tell us this?" Luke demanded to know. "All this time, I've bragged to anyone that would listen about my father… the hero with no fear. And now we find out it was all a lie."

"It wasn't a lie," Padme said. "Before Palpatine warped Anakin's mind, he _was_ a hero. He _was _a good man."

"No, I don't believe that." Leia said as she stood up, staring at her mother. "People don't change that dramatically unless they suffer brain damage. If he died an evil psychopath, then, deep down, he must have always been that way. What I fail to comprehend is how you could love a monster, unless there is something wrong with your moral compass, as well."

Padme gasped at Leia's accusation. "You don't understand…"

"No, I guess I don't, and I never will," Leia interrupted, her voice rising in volume.

"Leia, you will apologize to your mother," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Only after the two of you apologize to the galaxy for your stupidity," Leia shouted, rushing out of the cockpit.

Padme put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back tears as Obi-Wan reached for her other hand. "Wait until she calms down," he said. "Leia will come to her senses."

Looking over at a strangely quiet Luke, Padme asked, "Is that how you feel, too? That you don't understand how I could marry a monster?"

"No," Luke said, rising from his seat and putting his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "What I don't understand is how you could fall in love with the man that murdered my father."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Note to my readers - **The Layman** suggested the OC Artis Jinn, and his background of collecting old lightsabers. He has written a short story called** "Found and Lost"** which gives a background to Artis and his lightsaber collection. It would be cool if you could go read his story and give him a review! I know he'd appreciate it, and so would I!

* * *

Twenty

Padme jumped out of the seat, and immediately put herself between Obi-Wan and her son. "Would you rather that I was dead instead?"

"Of course not," Luke shot back, drawing his hand away from the weapon. "But…this isn't right, either."

"Your father had already attacked your mother," Obi-Wan said to Luke, keeping his voice calm and neutral. "She was lying on the ground, unconscious, while I battled the man I had loved like a brother – the man that had turned into Darth Vader." He hesitated, then asked, "Luke, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if your twin sister turned to the darkside? Would you look the other way while she cut a path of destruction throughout the galaxy, or would you take a stand against her? Would you strike her down to save lives?"

"I… I would turn her back to the lightside," Luke said firmly. "I couldn't kill my twin."

"And what if your efforts to turn her back failed? Then what?"

"This is a stupid scenario," Luke argued, shaking his head. "Leia would never turn into a Sith."

"I agree," Padme said gently. "But the fact is, I never thought Anakin would turn into a Sith, either."

"Even while I was battling your father on Mustafar, I tried to reason with him," Obi-Wan said. "But once a person turns to the darkside, it will forever dominate their destiny. The easy way to power is too strong of an allure. If I would have died instead of Darth Vader, he would have returned to where your mother lay, and he would have finished what he started. The love he once felt for Padme was gone – replaced by rage and hatred."

Luke sat back down in his seat, his eyes downcast. "You think that's what's happening to me? I'm letting my feelings for Mara turn into something dark and sinister?"

"If left unchecked, your jealousy could indeed turn you away from the lightside," Obi-Wan said. "It hasn't happened, of course. But you need to always remember how easy it is to change direction."

"Love is never bad or wrong," Padme said, looking at Obi-Wan. "Not even for Jedi."

"I'll make things right with Mara," Luke said, rising again from his seat. "And I'll apologize to Artis."

"Thank you, Luke," Padme said.

Once he left the cockpit, and Padme and Obi-Wan were left alone, and Obi-Wan cleared his throat nervously before asking, "Was Luke correct?"

"Correct?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He said you loved me."

"Did he?"

"Don't be coy, Padme."

She smiled at the Jedi Master, determined not to make this easy. "A refined lady will never declare her feelings before the man declares his."

"I love you, Padme."

"I know."

Obi-Wan looked stunned. "That's it? _I know_?"

Laughing, Padme slid out of her seat and onto Obi-Wan's lap, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Han was in sitting on his bunk with his throbbing foot propped up on a pillow, silently cursing his bad luck when there was a hard rap on the edge of the door frame. "Yeah?"

"It's Leia. Can I come in?"

"Sure. It's not locked."

The door slid open, and the petite young woman took a single step into the small berth. Her face looked upset and flushed and she said through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry your ankle got broken."

Han shrugged. "It was a freak accident; it's not like something you caused."

"Actually…"

The pilot frowned. "What does that mean?"

Leia swallowed hard and averted her eyes, running her fingers up and down the metal door frame. "Well, I might have used the Force to shut the door."

"The Force can do that?" Han questioned, not quite believing what the girl was telling him.

"Yes, quite easily."

"But… _why_ would you do that?"

"You had sort of annoyed me."

Despite the pain Han stood, his eyes wide with shock. "So, because I _sorta _annoyed you, you tried _killing_ me?!"

"NO! Nothing like that…" Leia said, taking a quick step back out of his immediate reach. "I didn't want to hurt you; just scare you. I thought you'd be fast enough to avoid the door coming down." She glared up at him, moving forward and poking her index finger sharply into his chest. "You said you were fast! I didn't know you were lying to me, so it was actually your fault that your ankle got broken, now that I think about it."

"MY FAULT!?"

"Well, yes," Leia said primly. "And there's another item we need to discuss as long as I'm here."

Han's mind was reeling, and he could barely formulate his next response. "Which is?"

"Your daughter." When a red-faced Solo remained silent, Leia plunged forward, "I have every reason to believe she's Force-sensitive, and she should have the opportunity to become a Jedi Knight." The Corellian still remained silent, so she continued, "I would like to test her blood when we return to Coruscant, and if her midichlorin count is high enough, then she can become my padawan."

"Listen, sister, first you come in here and admit trying to kill me, and then you want to turn my child into one of you freaks? I haven't got a clue what you're talkin' about with those padilorins and midicounts, but if you think, for one second, that I'm lettin' you take my kid and poke her full of some magic Jedi blood just so she can grow up to become as mean and tricky as you, you've got another think coming!"

His tirade confused Leia as much as her comments had confused Han. "What? I'm not going to put my blood into Callian, and… and I'm not mean or tricky, either."

"It was mean and tricky breaking my ankle!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And that's supposed to make it all okay?"

"I can't believe I came in here to apologize to you…. You are an insufferable, egotistical bantha-brained nerf-herder!"

"And you are a stuck-up, spoiled, entitled rich brat that thinks she can have anything she wants and do anything she pleases!"

"I am not!" Leia spluttered out indignantly as Solo shut the entry to his berth in her face. Apparently, it wasn't going to be easy for her to convince the Corellian to allow her to train Callian, but Leia wasn't about to give up easily.

* * *

Death Star

The crew on the main bridge was quickly dispatched by Admiral Daala's blaster and the newcomer's lightsaber. Daala smiled as King Xizor turned around to face her, his face impassive as he surveyed the dead crew. "I'd like to introduce my daughter to you, Xizor." She nodded as the girl took a step closer. "Daughter, meet Xizor. Xizor meet my daughter, Shira Brie. Otherwise known as Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith."

Xizor briefly glanced at Lumiya. "You are being insubordinate, Admiral. My proper title is King Xizor, and I expect you to address me as such."

"I am through addressing you in a respectful manner, Xizor," Daala spat out angrily. "Just as I am through playing your mistress."

"Are you certain that is such a good idea?"

"Just as certain as you are going to die alongside your bridge crew and Tarkin."

Xizor turned to address Lumiya. "Was it necessary to kill the entire crew of the bridge?"

Lumiya shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoy killing rather immensely."

"Then I suggest you continue your enjoyment, Dark Lady," Xizor said. "But this time, not so quickly."

Daala laughed. "You heard what the Falleen wants, my child. Kill him… slowly."

To Daala's utter shock, Lumiya's hand shot out and stuck a sharp needle into her thigh. A second later, Daala dropped to the floor, wide awake but unable to move or speak, but she could still see and hear quite well. Xizor moved to stand over her, smirking down. "What did you think you could offer a Sith, Admiral Daala? I, on the other hand, can offer her what a Sith desires – power. Lumiya has been my true second-in-command for three years now, ever since I came to the Jedi Academy and offered my vast resources to help her scour the galaxy for other darkside users. It is difficult to compete with that kind of power, Daala, even if you gave birth to her."

Lumiya crouched down, grabbing her mother's hair and jerking her head back. "I was still quite young when I realized why you wanted me to learn the ways of the Force, Mother dearest. I didn't appreciate being abandoned on Coruscant to the Jedi while you worked your way up the ranks. And I didn't appreciate being used by you, to further your ambitions of controlling the galaxy. You've always needed me to complete your plan, but I have news for you – I've never needed _you_ to fulfill _my_ desires."

"Well said, my Sith Love," Xizor added as he watched Lumiya levitate Daala over to the far wall. The Falleen pressed a control button and panel slid open, revealing a duraglass tube. Daala was floated into the tube and then was gently lowered onto her back. "I had this expulsion tube installed for this very purpose. Unfortunately for the occupant- and you should be honored that you are the very first - it's not airtight, so as soon as I press this button," he pointed at a red button, "the tube closes up and shoots right out into space. What little oxygen is trapped inside will quickly dissipate. Then…death by decompression. It's not a pleasant way to go." He looked down, noting that Daala's fingers were wiggling. "I see the drug is quickly wearing off. That's good, because I wouldn't want you to still be numb when you meet your Maker."

"Bye, Mother," Lumiya said, smiling down and waving her hand. "Have a nice ride."

Xizor pressed the button, watching as the top of the tube quickly closed, and then the metal wall panel slammed shut. A second later a short popping sound could be heard as the tube was ejected into space.

"Now, who will I have run this space station?" Xizor asked conversationally.

"I've heard Crix Madine is currently unemployed," Lumiya replied blithely, kicking at the boot of a deceased crew member.

King Xizor turned to face the Sith. "And I've heard there are quite a number of Jedi on Coruscant that need to be dispatched."

"Do we have time for a bit of private pleasure before I leave?"

"Always," Xizor said, grinning in anticipation.


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

Twenty-one

En route to Coruscant

Luke had kept his promise to Obi-Wan and apologized to Artis, and his humble and heartfelt apology impressed Mara. The young couple had then hurried off and found a hidden corner in the engine room to make up in private. This caused Yoda to shake his head in disapproval, and he'd hobbled off to the cockpit to complain to Obi-Wan about his Padawans' unseemly behavior. Unfortunately for Master Yoda, once he had arrived in the cockpit, he stumbled upon Obi-Wan and Padme locked in a passionate embrace; so much so that at first they didn't even notice the short, green Jedi Master staring at them in astonishment.

"Stop this, you must!" Yoda shouted, thudding his walking stick down on the metal floor with a great deal of force.

Startled, Padme jumped off Obi-Wan's lap, straightening her shirt and disheveled hair. "Master Yoda… we didn't see you…"

"Obvious, that is."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Can I help you, Master Yoda?"

"Here to inform you of your Padawans un-Jedi like behavior, but then here I find _you_ exactly the same thing doing."

"Luke and Mara have made up?" Padme asked hopefully.

"Made up… make out… crass terms you strange humans use," Yoda grumbled.

"That's wonderful!" Padme smiled at Obi-Wan. "I'm certain that Luke and Mara are simply meant to be. I hope Artis isn't too upset, though. He seemed fond of Mara."

"I'm sure Artis wasn't ever really love with Mara," Obi-Wan told her. "One day, he'll find his soul-mate."

"Like I've found mine?" Padme asked, smiling.

"Like I've found mine," Obi-Wan said smiling as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Padme again, immediately forgetting all about Master Yoda. "Will you marry me, Padme?"

"I've waited so long to hear those words," she whispered. "We mustn't waste any more time."

"Stroke, probably now I will have," Yoda grumbled, turning his face away from the lovers.

* * *

Although both Artis and his father, as well as the droids, were in the ship's small hold, Corran Horn felt he couldn't wait and tentatively approached Leia, who was sitting glumly at the game table. "Leia?"

"Yes?"

He glanced nervously at his father, but was determined to continue. Having seen Luke and Mara finally become a 'couple' gave him courage. "Have you ever thought about us?"

Leia furrowed her brow in confusion. "Us?"

"Yeah, as in you and me."

"Corran, really? Now?" Hal asked, rather appalled his son would bring this up in front of an audience. "Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't!" Corran said in despair. "Pretty soon we'll be landing on Coruscant, and then who knows what will happen. Life is too short. I must have my say right now." He turned his focus back to Leia. "Leia… I love you!"

"I know," Leia said sadly, dropping her gaze to her lap. "Somehow, I've always known."

"Please tell me you love me, too."

The petite brunette looked up, her brown eyes filling with tears. "I can't tell you something I don't feel, Corran. But, I care for you as a friend…"

"NO!" He jumped up from his seat. "I don't want to be just a friend!"

"I'm sorry. I've never felt like that for you… I'm sorry…."

"So who do you love?" He pointed wildly at Artis, who was trying to shrink away unobserved. "That guy?"

"I barely know him!"

"Kyle Katarn?"

"Are you kidding me?" Involuntarily, Leia's eyes flickered toward the outer corridor and in the direction of the captain's quarters, but Corran was too upset to notice.

"Well, fine, then," Corran huffed, deciding that it was time to use Kyle's theory and try to make Leia jealous. "Maybe I'll ask Shira out when I get a chance."

"That's a great idea," Leia enthused. "It'll get her mind off my brother, and then maybe Mara won't have to kill her for kissing Luke."

Corran threw his arms up, yelling as he stalked out of the hold and past Yoda, who was returning from the cockpit, "I don't understand women!"

Yoda also threw up his arms. "Understand humans, I do not!"

Artis looked over at a mortified Hal Horn. "I was thinking that becoming a Jedi might be too boring, but I gotta admit that now I'm having second thoughts."

* * *

Coruscant

Now that 'King' Tarkin had been dispatched by Xizor, the citizens of the galaxy were celebrating what they perceived as a victory for freedom. Xizor had said nothing to demonstrate his goodwill toward Jedi, or rescind Tarkin's earlier decree that Jedi were the enemy.

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed in a lower level docking port at the direction of Master Kenobi, who was concerned that they would attract unwanted attention if they suddenly showed up at the Jedi training center in the upper levels. He had also decided they should temporarily not wear their outer brown robes, since that was too easy of a way to identify them as Jedi Knights.

Luke Naberrie and Mara Jade exited the ship holding hands while Artis Jinn tagged behind, looking rather despondent. "I liked being Mara's husband."

Padme patted Artis' shoulder. "Don't feel too badly. There's someone for everyone."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Artis agreed. "And on the bright side, I'm on an actual mission with actual Jedi Knights, and that's a dream come true. I sure hope I don't let anyone down."

"The way you handle lightsabers, that seems unlikely," Hal reassured the young man.

On the flight to Coruscant, the Jedi Masters had made plans to break up into two groups in an effort to locate the Jedi that were hiding on Coruscant. Obi-Wan, Padme, Luke and Mara and Leia would be in one group. Hal, Corran, Yoda and Artis would be the second group. After they made contact, the two groups would join up with their 'lost' Jedi and then make plans on how to dispatch Xizor. Despite Threepio's almost hysterical protests, the protocol droid was ordered to wait in the ship with Artoo and watch over Callian.

Chewie helped Han hobble down the ramp. *We need to find you a decent med-center, and get your ankle patched up with a bone-knitter.*

Glancing back up the ramp, Han shook his head. "I don't like leaving Callian alone with Goldenrod. He seems… inept."

"I could stay with her," Leia quickly volunteered.

"So you can kidnap my kid and run away?" Han shot back. "Never to be seen or heard from again? Not a chance, sister."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Just like you wouldn't try to kill me?"

"I've already told you … I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

*You only hurt the one you love,* Chewie woofed out quietly, earning him an incredulous look from Solo.

"What did you say?"

*You heard me.*

"Can everyone stop shouting," Obi-Wan asked worriedly. "It's attracting unwanted attention."

*Maybe Leia _should_ stay with Callian,* Chewie suggested much louder in Obi-Wan's direction. "Callian does not seem to care much for Threepio.*

"Whose side you on, pal?" Han asked.

"The droid cannot protect Callian, and Leia is a Jedi Knight,* Chewie pointed out. *Do not be so stubborn that it puts your daughter in harm's way.*

Yoda nodded. "I agree with Chewbacca, I do. Warning the Force is giving that something is amiss, and close by, danger is. Protection of a Jedi Knight the youngling should have."

Han gritted his teeth and glared at Leia. "Fine. But if you run away with my kid, I'll spend the rest of my life hunting you down like Shady Pers hunts for his krayt dragon pearl."

Happy with the prospect of spending more time with Callian, Leia threw her arms around Solo's neck and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you!" She rushed back up the ramp, leaving Han rather flummoxed.

As Solo hobbled away from his ship, he heard Chewie start chuckling. "What's so funny?"

*She likes you.*

"Who?"

*Jedi Leia Naberrie.*

"She likes my daughter, not me. 'Sides, she's just a kid herself."

*Leia's an adult.*

"Do I have to remind you that I just lost my wife?"

*I didn't tell you to reciprocate her feelings at this time. I was just pointing out the facts.*

"You have a vivid imagination."

Chewie rolled his blue eyes heavenward. Sometimes humans could be so incredibly dense, it amazed the Wookiee they had survived at all.

* * *

Shortly after the _Falcon_ set down, another small ship landed nearby. None of the Jedi noticed that they were being observed, and after they parted ways their stalker made a quick decision to kill the easiest mark – which was the only Jedi that was being left behind. Master Yoda's premonition was about to come true, and much more quickly than anyone could anticipate.


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

Twenty-Two

Leia was thrilled beyond words. Not only did she get to spend more time with Callian, but Captain Solo had agreed to allow her to babysit while he was away. Well, perhaps coerced was a better word than 'agreed' but the end result was the same. Since Solo would be returning soon, Leia was taking full advantage of her time with Callian.

Sitting crossed legged on a blanket in the center of the hold, Leia held up a stuffed pitten toy. "Watch me, Callian," she told the little girl. "I can make this float…" Using the Force, Leia concentrated on the toy and levitated the small object toward the child's face, stopping its progress a few inches from Callian's nose. When the child reached for the toy, Leia pulled it back with the Force, just out of the girl's reach, and lowered it to the floor. "See if you can lift it up, just like I did, okay?"

"Tay," Callian giggled, physically reaching for the toy again. "Ta, ta…"

Leia laughed and pulled the toy further away. "No…. make it move without touching it."

The little girl frowned up at Leia. "Tally want."

"You have a hard time saying the letter 'c' don't you?"

"Tally want ta ta!"

"Use the Force, Cally," Leia cajoled the girl. "You can do it!"

Suddenly, Callian's eyes widened and she burst into tears. "Don't cry, Cally," Leia said, leaning closer to hug and reassure the girl. That movement saved Leia's life, as a crack-hiss of an ignited lightwhip arched over her head, almost close enough to singe the hair on her head. If Leia hadn't moved at that exact instant, her head would have been severed from her body.

Instinctively, Leia rolled away from the threat, taking the child in her arms and trying to protect Callian with her body. Simultaneously, she drew out her own weapon while pushing Callian under the game table for safety. The yellow-hued whip that had nearly taken her life came down a second time, scorching floor where she'd been sitting moments earlier. Quickly, Leia took up a defensive stance, unsure of how to counter this new weapon. But the weapon was only half the surprise… the holder of the whip was the other half.

"Shira!"

Brie laughed at Leia's stunned expression. "That _was_ my former name. Now my name is Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith."

"You're a… Sith? Since when?"

Lumiya grinned without humor. "Yes, I'm a Sith. You should never underestimate the power of the darkside, Naberrie. Darth Sidious wasn't the last Sith Lord left in the galaxy, and my mentor has helped me locate some of them. Does that frighten you that there are still Sith among us? It should." She lashed her whip out toward Leia, watching as her former Jedi Academy classmate flipped up and over the tendrils, landing on top of the game table. "My last Sith guide showed me how to make my newest weapon. It's much more effective than a simple lightsaber, don't you agree?"

"It's interesting," Leia agreed tightly.

"I'm glad you think so," Lumiya said. "I've been training with it for quite some time, but you'll be my first victim using it."

"I'm honored," Leia said sarcastically.

Lumiya glanced down at the child, huddled under the table and trembling with fear. "She's strong in the Force. I think I shall take her and raise her as my apprentice."

"Over my dead body."

"That is the idea, Jedi." Lumiya lashed out again at Leia with her deadly whip, determined that this was a fight she was going to win.

* * *

In the murky underworld of Coruscant, Master Kenobi led Padme, Luke and Mara past the dripping pipes and over the green ooze that welled up from the cracks in the poorly maintained sidewalks. "It's amazing that this infrastructure manages to hold up the buildings overhead," he commented. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if the lower levels crumbled under the massive weight from above."

"Millions would perish, crushed in a single instant," Padme replied. "And millions more would die slowly, from suffocation or thirst or injuries."

"That's a cheery thought," Mara said. "I'm not sure which option would be worse."

"Slowly would be worse," Luke stated.

"Why are we down here, again?" Padme asked, looking around nervously. It seemed every corner there was a sentient being, warily watching them, waiting for the opportunity to attack the newcomers.

"The Jedi are hiding here," Obi-Wan said confidently. "I can sense their presence."

"You know, despite the fact I've practically grown up on this planet, I've never really been too fond of living here," Luke said. "Naboo is so much nicer."

"A lot of planets are nicer," Mara agreed. "I'd love to live somewhere beside Coruscant."

Luke grinned. "We could move back to Naboo after we're married."

"Married?" Mara spluttered out. "What are you talking about? We're not even engaged, Luke Naberrie!"

Luke blushed, realizing his mother and Obi-Wan were looking at him with intense interest. "Well, I meant in the future."

"Good," Mara said firmly. "We're too young to think about marriage right now."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice said from the smoky mist.

Master Kenobi recognized the voice instantly. "Jedi Katarn!"

Kyle Katarn stepped out of the shadows, followed closely by fellow Jedi, the tall Anx Madurrin, and Erling Tredway. "Master Kenobi, we're so glad to see you're okay. The local news vids kept saying that Tarkin had you all killed."

"I'm sure he would have tried, had the opportunity presented itself," Obi-Wan said. "But we've all survived, and Master Horn is also here, looking for you."

Kyle nodded. "Jedi Cighal, Tionne and Kam Solusar are on the other side of the planet. We thought it would be a good idea to split up. If one group got caught, the other would still be free."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said. "Now, if Master Horn locates the others, we can regroup and make plans to destroy Xizor's Death Star."

"Where is Shira?" Mara asked, trying hard to keep her tone neutral. She had never gotten along very well with the other red-head, and Brie hadn't helped the situation by kissing Luke.

"That's a good question," Kyle said, shaking his head. "Right after Tarkin declared he was king of the galaxy and that he was out to get the Jedi, she sorta up and disappeared. Maybe she got off planet because she was afraid."

"Brie? Afraid?" Tredway asked, chuckling. "She never struck me as the fearful type."

Luke glanced from Tredway back to Mara, waiting to see if he was overly pleased to see her. Luke hadn't forgotten that Katarn had told him about the Mara Jade and Erling Tredway 'item' rumor, but there didn't seem to be any noticeable reaction from either to seeing each other. The lack of reaction made Luke think that perhaps Kyle had been trying to get him all riled up for no discernable reason, other than the fact that Kyle liked to stir things up. If that were the case, Luke fully intended to pay back Katarn for his interference and trouble-making. It was just a matter of deciding the time and the place.

* * *

"I spent a lot of time down here," Artis Jinn told the Horns and Yoda. "It was like my personal playground."

Corran looked dubious. "You said you grew up rich. Rich people don't go down to the lower levels."

"Bored rich kids do," Artis argued. "And I was bored a lot. The lower levels is where all the fun happens."

Yoda picked up his walking stick and inspected the end, which had a large blob of unidentifiable brown glop stuck on it. "Whatever that substance is, wish to know I do not." He thrust the stick toward Corran. "Identify this, you should."

Corran backed away, trying not to gag. "No thanks, Master Yoda."

Yoda pointed his walking stick toward Artis. "Know what this brown substance is, do you?"

"Uh, no…. not really."

"Younglings," Yoda said sadly. "Helpful they are not."

Hal cocked his head to one side. "I think I hear something familiar. The sound of lightsabers."

"Now that you mention it, so do I," Corran told his father. He pointed to the left. "It's coming from that direction."

"We need to appraise the situation and approach it cautiously," Hal informed the younger men.

Artis wasn't listening to the Jedi Master. He drew out two of his weapons and took off running, yelling, "Wiz…. Finally some excitement!"

"Excitement a Jedi craves not!" Yoda shouted after the young man as they hurriedly followed in his wake.

"Good thing I'm not a Jedi then, huh?" Artis yelled back over his shoulder.

* * *

Lumiya and Leia circled each other, looking for an advantage and waiting for their opponent to make a mistake. So far, Leia had been lucky to avoid the crackling strands of the whip. Each lash had left a deep scorch mark in the metal walls of the Falcon's hold, and more than one crate had been destroyed.

"Solo isn't going to be happy with you for wrecking his ship," Leia warned.

The comment made Lumiya laugh. "Let him file a complaint with the Coruscant Dock Authority."

Leia dove to the floor, trying to cut her enemy off at the knees, but Lumiya was too fast. She somersaulted over the blade, coming down behind Leia while slashing the whip. Leia rolled, barely avoiding the death blow. Lumiya saw a small window of opportunity while Leia was still rolling, and used the Force to lift a large metal crate, sending the item catapulting in the direction of the Jedi. Leia gasped in surprise, raising her hand to deflect the heavy object. The crate went over her head, and although it missed hitting her, it crashed into a stack of storage bins. The bins immediately toppled over, burying Leia under an avalanche of tools, spare parts and miscellaneous supplies.

Lumiya started to reach over to push aside the rubble so she could finish off her enemy, but suddenly her Force-sense started to tingle. Two beings were coming closer, which meant it was time to leave. She glanced from where Leia lay buried to the frightened child, and made her choice.


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

Twenty-three

In a seedy underworld tavern, three Knights were in a fight for their lives. Jedi Cilghal, Tionne and Kam Solusar were surrounded by rough denizens and a dozen well-armed Republic troopers. Three Jedi Masters easily could have dispatched this threat, but these were Jedi that had never been in a true battle until now. They were holding their own against rifle blasters and various, less-than-legal weapons, but their escape route was cut off and they were cornered. Things were not looking very good….

Suddenly a young man welding not one but two lightsabers came bursting into the smoke-filled room and starting screaming like a demented borgle bat. The newcomer used a chair to launch his body up and over the startled natives, slicing several of their duro-steel swords and chain-sickles into pieces as he catapulted over their heads.

Although the Jedi didn't recognize this human, they were immediately relieved to see that he was being closely followed by Master Horn and Master Yoda, as well as their friend Jedi Corran.

The local criminals, as well as the Republic troopers, turned from their offensive assault to a desperate attempt at a defensive stance. Although they still outnumbered the Jedi, they simply didn't stand a chance against eight lightsabers cutting through their weapons and deflecting their shots back toward them. The local thugs quickly turned and scurried away, while the Republic troopers stood their ground and fought until the last one fell.

"Master Horn! Master Yoda," Tionne gasped out, hugging both the younger and older Horn, much to Kam's obvious displeasure. "Thank you for saving us." She turned and smiled at Artis. "And thank you, stranger."

Artis grinned and stuck out his hand toward the attractive blonde with the light-colored eyes. "Artis Jinn at your service. Anytime I can help out a pretty lady," he turned and gave a wink at Cilghal, despite the fact she was a Mon Calamari, "or ladies, I'm always pleased to help."

"Where'd you dig up this showoff?" Kam Solusar asked Corran.

Corran shrugged. "Leia and Mara dug him up and now we can't get rid of him."

"Did you make your own lightsabers?" Tionne asked Artis, noting that Kam was suddenly showing an interest in her now that Artis Jinn was being so attentive.

"Just one of them," Artis replied, trying to appear humble as he showed her the deactivated weapons. "I collect old lightsabers. My favorite once belonged to Mace Windu."

"You're a liar," Kam spat out angrily. "How would you know it belonged to Master Windu?"

"Because the guy that sold it to me found it in the lower reaches of Coruscant! And it's purple!"

"It probably belonged to a Sith Lord, then."

"No, it didn't," Artis argued hotly. "It still had Windu's hand attached when it landed and bounced off the top of a Bith's head. At least that's what the guy that sold it to me said happened."

"Then he was a liar, too," Kam stated firmly. "You could just say it got pooped out of a Krayt dragon's butt as long as you're making things up."

Master Yoda sighed and held out his hand. "See your lightsaber I must. Know Master Windu's saber well, I did."

Artis reluctantly handed over his beloved weapon, watching nervously as Yoda inspected the cylinder. "Well?" he finally asked, unable to stand the suspense.

"Master Windu this saber once belonged to," Yoda said sadly, handing it back to Artis. "Recognize it, I do."

"Now that that's settled, we need to head back to our rendezvous site and wait for Master Kenobi and his group," Master Horn said.

Cilghal nodded. "Then what?"

"Then we make plans to destroy the Death Star and set things right in the galaxy."

"Wiz!" Artis said, smiling again. "And I already have an idea just how we can do it, too!"

"It probably has something to do with dropping old lighsabers from the sky and hoping they land on the bad guys' heads," Kam grumbled.

* * *

Han was feeling much better, and happily walked up the ramp to enter the _Falcon._ He stopped short and looked down in shock and surprise as a head rolled toward his feet, coming to a stop at his toes. "Chewie?"

*I see it.* The Wookiee bent down and picked up the metal, golden dome. *I wonder what happened to him?* The Wookiee opened a small closet and gave a startled woof as Artoo fell out, clunking to the floor, his blue and white paint bubbled and nearly stripped away to bare metal. *The astromech has been ruined, as well! I sure hope their memory-packs are still intact so they can tell us what happened.*

Han picked up another metal piece – the remains of Threepio's hand. "Judging by the marks, it looks like a lightsaber. Goldenrod must've finally made one of those peace-lovin' Jedi snap, and since Leia was the only…." He stopped talking, suddenly growing pale. "CALLIAN!" The Corellian dropped the metal part and rushed down the corridor and into the ship's hold. Han stared in shock at the scene – melted and blackened scorch marks on the floor and the walls, and all of his storage equipment and supplies tossed everywhere. "CALLIAN!"

A groan came from under a pile of rubble, and there was a slight movement. Han and Chewie rushed to help, and quickly pulled off enough crates and tools to uncover a groggy Leia Naberrie, who was bleeding profusing from a cut near her hairline. "Get the medic-pack," Han ordered his co-pilot, who immediately left to locate the box. "How did this happen? Where's my daughter?"

"Shira Brie…" Leia whispered. "She's turned to the darkside…."

Han didn't have a clue who Leia was talking about. "Shira Brie?"

Leia looked up at Han, tears welling up in her eyes. "She's turned into a Sith and calls herself Lumiya. I tried to stop her, Captain Solo, but I failed. I failed you and I failed Callian, and now poor Cally has been stolen by a Sith."

Chewie returned with the supplies, and handed the box to Han. With shaking hands he fumbled for the antiseptic and the bacta gel. "No one steals my child and gets away with it," Han said grimly. "I'm going after her."

Leia struggled to her feet. "You won't stand a chance alone. I'm going with you."

"You're hurt, and you didn't do such a great job fighting her the first time."

"She caught me off-guard and that won't happen a second time," Leia argued. "Callian was my responsibility, and I let you down. Nothing and no one is going to prevent me from getting her back to you."

"Is that right?" Despite his grinding worry for Callian, Han smiled and pressed the bacta patch to Leia's forehead. "Maybe I've misjudged you, Miss Bossy. Do you think we should wait until your Jedi friends get back?"

"We don't have time to waste discussing this in a committee," Leia said, then pointed at the mess on the floor. "Now help me find my lightsaber. The longer we wait, the more time we give Lumiya to get away."

Han shook his head as he rummaged around for her weapon. "Chewie, stay here and see what you can do about fixing the droids." When the Wookiee roared a protest, Han sighed. "The Jedi are all going to be coming back here, and someone needs to be here to tell them what's happened, or they're gonna think I was responsible for wrecking their droids."

*We can leave a note.*

"Fine, you leave a note, then," Han groused. "You'd just better hope one of them can read Shyriiwook."

* * *

The youngling wouldn't stop crying. No, Lumiya thought grimly, it wasn't crying. It was screaming…. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Beings were actually turning around and staring at them, which wasn't the Sith's plan. She was used to moving around unobserved, fading into the background and melting into the shadows. This girl-child was preventing that from happening. Even down here, where sentient beings normally minded their own business, the child's intense distress was causing them to notice and frown in concern.

The last thing Lumiya needed was someone to suddenly find their long-missing conscience, and contact Security. King Xizor would not be happy with her decision to take this youngling, even if the girl was Force-sensitive. Her orders were to hunt down and kill the Jedi, and then return to the Battle Station. The opportunity to kill Leia Naberrie had presented itself, and for some reason, she had not done it. Lumiya gritted her teeth, trying again to calm the child, "Be quiet. I will punish you if you do not stop yelling."

"NONONO!" Callian screamed even louder. "DADA! DADA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NONONONO!" With her little fists, Cally pounded on the hard-faced woman's neck and chest. "BAD! BAD! BAD!"

Lumiya's thin patience snapped. "Now you're going to be sorry…. Don't say I didn't warn you, you little brat."


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

Twenty-four

Padme nearly passed out when she saw the damage that had been done to the droids as well as to the_ Millennium Falcon's_ hold.

Obi-Wan quickly put his arm around her waist, and spoke reassuringly to the woman he loved. "There is a lot of damage, but I don't see much evidence of blood. Leia must be alright."

Holding Threepio's head, Madurrin said in her low, rumbling voice, "Lightsabers generally cauterize very quickly, Master Kenobi. I am not certain there would be much blood even in the event of a mortal wound."

"That was not a very necessary thing to say out loud, Madurrin," Mara snapped at the Anx.

"I apologize," Madurrin quickly said, looking toward Padme. "I did not mean to offend or frighten you."

"Leia is alive and well, Mom," Luke said firmly. "She's my twin, and we have a strong Force-bond. I would know if something bad had happened to her… but…"

"But?" Padme prodded worriedly.

"She's upset and angry. It's probably all Solo's fault."

A disk sitting on the damaged game table caught Mara's eye, and she picked it up to inspect the object. "A holodisc. Where can we play it?"

Master Kenobi quickly located a reader and the group watched as Leia's face shimmered into view. The bruising on her face was obvious, but her expression was one of determination.

"_Mother… Luke_…." she began the transmission, _"I was attacked by Shira Brie, who has turned to the darkside and is now calling herself Lumiya. She is determined to track down all Jedi and kill us, but she was distracted by Callian, and after she buried me under metal debris, she took the youngling and fled. Solo and his co-pilot returned to the ship right after this occurred, and we are going after Lumiya and Callian. I'm not coming back here without her."_

The short message ended, leaving the Jedi stunned. "Shira turned to the darkside?" Kyle finally spluttered out. "That might explain why she was trying to drive a wedge between us by making everyone jealous. She was using me as her pawn!"

"Leia can't face a Sith alone," Padme stated. "Lumiya has already gotten the better of her once."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "Luke and I will go after them. The rest of you wait for the other group to arrive and keep a sharp eye out for Lumiya, as well as Xizor's troops. Right now, we're walking around Coruscant with a target mark on our backs."

This plan didn't please Mara, who didn't wish to be left behind. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You can," Luke said, then sheepishly looked to Master Kenobi. "She _can_ come along, right?"

"I suppose," Obi-Wan replied, not wanting to get into a long, drawn-out argument with his students.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Tredway complained.

"Clean up this mess and put the droids back together," Obi-Wan answered.

"You expect us to put them back together?" Kyle repeated, astonished. "They're completely trashed, Master Kenobi!"

"Consider it a challenge as well as a lesson in patience and ingenuity," Obi-Wan told Katarn. "Those are Padme's droids, and if you fail to restore them I will be very disappointed in you."

"We will not disappoint you, Master Kenobi," Madurrin said.

Padme gave her son a quick peck on his cheek, ignoring his embarrassment. "You be careful and come back safely _with_ your sister." Then she turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "I'm counting on you to keep my children safe, as always."

"Always," Obi-Wan whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

* * *

"This way," Leia said, pointing down a dark alleyway. "She's not trying to cover her Force-sense anymore. I'm getting the impression she's trying to lure us toward her."

"That can't be a good thing," Han remarked. "Is Callian still with her?"

"I…. I can't pick out Callian's Force-sense," Leia admitted. "Either she's too far away, or Lumiya is blocking me from sensing her."

Han stopped short, forcing Leia and Chewie to stop walking. "Or… something bad has happened to her, right?"

Looking up into the tall Corellian's face, Leia could clearly see his fear and distress. It took all of her willpower not to put her arms around him and try to assuage his terror for his child. "Lumiya has no reason to harm Callian," Leia said quietly. "She stole her because she sensed Cally was Force-sensitive, and she wants to raise her as a Sith."

"My life has sure gotten complicated since you Jedi showed up," Han grumbled. Although he was still deeply worried about Cally, Leia's words did calm his fear that Lumiya had killed his child.

"We have to be careful going into this alley," Leia said. "In fact, I should go forward from this point, alone."

Han shook his head. "No way, sister. Me an' Chewie ain't cowards, and we don't let young girls fight our battles, even if they are Jedi Knights."

"I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen. My mother was elected Queen of Naboo when she was fourteen," Leia shot back. "I'm a woman, not a girl."

Han rubbed the back of his neck. "So, then I don't let women fight my battles. Or other men, if you want to get technical."

The Jedi held up a holo-positioning orb. "According to the map, this alley opens up on another street. We need to approach Lumiya from both directions if we want to catch her off-guard." She handed the holo-orb to Solo. "I'll wait for about ten minutes, which should give you and Chewie enough time to get to the opposite side. Then I'll go in the alley, at which point Lumiya will attack. Once we're in battle, you can show up and distract her while I take her out."

"And Cally?"

"Once Lumiya is out of the picture, I should be easily able to sense where Cally is hiding," Leia replied. "I'm sure she must be in the alley with Lumiya."

"Alright," Han agreed. "Come on, Chewie. We need to hurry."

Leia watched until Han and the Wookiee disappeared around the corner, and then hurried down the dark alley to face her adversary. Hopefully Solo wouldn't be too angry with her for sending him off on a wild-mynock chase.

* * *

A warning tingle coursed up Luke's spine and he looked over at Master Kenobi. "Leia's in grave danger, Master."

"She should have waited for us," Mara said. "A Jedi is foolish to go up against a Sith alone."

Obi-Wan nodded, recalling the fight against Darth Maul. "I know that all too well from personal experience." He stopped, concentrating on sensing Leia's presence, then pointed to his left. "This way, and we should hurry."

* * *

Holding her lightsaber in front of her in a defensive stance, Leia slowly made her way into the dark alley. Her weapon was the only light source and the humming it made was the only sound. She swallowed, trying to calm her pounding heart as she placed on boot in front of the other. "Show yourself, Shira!" Leia called out into the gloom. "Where is Callian?"

A stack of barrels suddenly jarred loose and came crashing down toward the Jedi, and Leia quickly did a backflip away from the crashing cascade. At the same moment, a spark of gold crackled to life above her head forcing her to duck down just as Lumiya jumped out from behind a crumbling wall.

"Don't call me Shira," Lumiya snarled. "That person died a long time ago."

"Where is Cally?" Leia repeated.

Lumiya gave a feral grin at Leia. "She was really annoying me. So I killed her."

For a brief moment, Leia felt herself grow dizzy, then she realized Lumiya was trying to use her emotional connection to the child to gain an advantage. "You are lying."

"Maybe," Lumiya conceded. "But she was annoying me, so I disposed of her. Somewhere that you'll never find her, too." The Sith pulled out a credit chip. "You'd be surprised what a female youngling is worth down here."

"You SOLD her?" Leia asked, stunned. If that were true, finding Cally among the millions upon millions of beings would be worse than finding a diamond broach under the waters of Kamino.

"It was either that, or push her off a rooftop," Lumiya said with a shrug. "She's lucky. More lucky than you're going to be, Jedi."

"There are far more of us Jedi than a single Sith can handle, and you'll never get away with this," Leia warned her former classmate.

"Is that what you really believe? That I'm the only one? I've already told you there are more Sith, waiting for the right time to reappear," Lumiya stated. "I might not be able to dispose of every one of you by myself, but when the others come for you – and they will - you, and all your lousy Jedi friends are going to die."

Quickly, the Sith cracked her whip at her opponent's ankles, which Leia barely managed to avoid by placing her saber's tip against the ground. Lumiya's whip coiled around Leia's saber, and the Sith jerked with her full strength, dislodging the hilt from Leia's grip and sending the saber sailing down the alley.

Now unarmed, Leia backed away from Lumyia, knowing she had to distract the Sith in order to retrieve her lightsaber. "I don't understand why you turned to the darkside. We all grew up together… trained together. We were all friends!"

Furious, Lumiya lashed out again, this time managing to clip Leia's arm. The shock of the intense pain made Leia cry out and she fell to the ground, rolling deeper into the darkness to avoid a killing blow. "FRIENDS?" Lumiya screeched out. "You were friends with Mara! You were friends with Tionne! But you excluded me from your little Jedi girlfriend club! I was _always_ an outsider!" She slashed at the crates, shattering them into shards in a mindless fury to seek out Leia and kill her.

Behind a trash barrel, Leia knew Lumiya was getting closer to her hiding place. Perhaps, she thought in despair, going after a Sith alone hadn't been such a great idea after all.

* * *

Han stared in shock at the solid wall. "She manipulated the holomap! There isn't an entrance here at all!"

*It appears you are correct,* Chewie woofed, craning his neck to see if there was a way over the wall. That didn't appear to be the case, as the rusty wall rose up for dozens of levels. *And it's going to take us a quarter of a timepart to get back to where we left Leia.*

"That's too long, pal," Han groused, looking around, then pointed. "There. That'll do."

Chewie looked to where Han was pointing. *It's an old hover-craft.*

"Old just means easy to steal," Han said, hurrying over to the machine. "Keep an eye out while I hot-wire this thing."

The Wookiee groaned. *We are going to attract unwanted attention!*

"Oh, don't be so negative all the time," Han replied. "'Sides, sometimes I love attention."

*Don't I know it.*


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

Twenty-five

"I'm going to die," Leia whispered softly to herself as Lumiya found her hiding spot. She rolled out from behind the trash container just before the deadly whips shattered the dura-steel cover. Leia spotted her saber and called it to her hand, using it defend herself with less than a second to spare.

"I wish I could make your death long and drawn out… and very painful," Lumiya ground out. "But I don't want to attract too much attention, so we'll just have to say our fond farewells right now…" She used her anger to bring down the whip repeatedly over Leia's head, knowing it was only a matter of a few moments before she succeeded in getting past Leia's lightsaber and striking a killing blow.

Again, one of the tendrils struck Leia's right arm, tearing away flesh and exposing the radius bone. Although Leia tried to use the Force to block the pain, she was unable to do so… and the agony made her drop her lightsaber to the ground, leaving her defenseless.

"Goodbye, you spoiled little princess," Lumiya mocked. "Say hello to your Sith daddy for me on the other side."

"You … know…?" Leia gasped. "How?"

"My Sith mentors know a lot," Lumiya bragged. "I've known about your darkside heritage for years. It's so ironic. Darth Vader would have been proud to have me for a daughter, but instead he sired weaklings like you and your brother." The Sith raised her whips and moved in for the kill.

* * *

The doorbell to the vast and opulent mansion complex located in the upper levels of Coruscant sounded, and an old butler droid named B4A9 – informally known as BeeFour - shuffled to respond. His Master wasn't expecting company and he knew it was necessary to answer quickly. The humans that owned him had little patience for dawdling droids and wouldn't hesitate to spend money to buy an upgraded version if he failed to perform his duties quickly, correctly and efficiently. BeeFour had always been very loyal and accurate, giving his humans no reason to trade him in, fortunately for the droid. Ending up as a second-hand model, auctioned off to some lower-level sentient was a fate he couldn't bear to think about. He checked the viewer screen, and gave a mechanical blink to reassure himself what he was seeing was actually there. Then he opened the door.

"Master Artis!" BeeFour declared in surprise. "How nice to see you again. What brings you home after all these years?"

Artis shifted, uncomfortable. Maybe this plan wasn't such a grand idea after all… but both Master Yoda and Master Horn had loved his idea and been eager to put the plan in motion. "Nice seeing you, BeeFour," Artis said politely to the droid. He was surprised the old droid was still with his folks, actually. Neither his mother nor his father were the sentimental sort, and keeping the out-of-date butler droid because of emotional attachment was not in their character. Artis glanced around the immaculate foyer and toward the living area. "Is Dibis around?"

The droid was unfazed by Artis calling his father by his first name. "Yes, sir. But he had a late night visitor only a few hours ago, and I'm afraid he is still in his recharging mode."

Knowing his father, the late visitor was probably some shady drug dealer, and Dibis was now under the influence of spice. "Well, I need to talk to him, so I'll just go wake him up."

He started to head toward his father's bedroom, but BeeFour shuffled in his path. "Sir… that would be most unadvisable."

"Are you telling me my own father won't want to see me?"

"Of course he will," BeeFour said reassuringly. "And I'm certain your mother will be thrilled, too. But, like I informed you, they had a late visitor that brought them a surprising gift, and after that noisy event, they finally were able to settle down and recharge."

Artis frowned, confused. "Gift?"

"Yes, Master Artis," BeeFour said. "Your father has been trying for months to cheer up your mother, as they have been having an unusual number of quite loud verbal altercations lately, which has upset several of the next door neighbors, causing them to contact the authorities. Your mother has been what she calls… depressed. I am not certain what that emotion actually feels like, but your father has been trying to eliminate this depressed state by finding her a suitable present. Well, wouldn't you know that just a few hours ago this present arrived? And it _did _seem to make your mother happy. I am sincerely hoping this present becomes less noisy over time, or the neighbors are still going to be upset and cause the authorities to continue their visits to reprimand your parents."

"My father gave my mother a noisy present?" Artis asked, rubbing his forehead. "What are you talking about, BeeFour?"

"Artis?!" a loud male voice boomed out from across the room. "Is that really you, son?"

Artis turned and forced himself to smile as his gray haired father walked across the room. The younger Jinn tried to keep a shocked expression off his face after seeing how much his father had aged over the course of the past nine years. Dibis Jinn had always been tall and powerfully built, however, he was now stooped and sunken. Only his voice remained unchanged from what Artis remembered. "It's been a long time, Dibis," Artis replied, holding out his hand for his father to grip.

"Has it?" Dibis asked, his lip curling in a sarcastic sneer as he shook his son's hand. "Nine years with no contact isn't long for _some_ species, I suppose."

"How is mother doing?"

"About as well as can be expected, for a washed-up actress that no one cares about anymore."

"You could have cast her in big roles," Artis said, knowing he was repeating an argument they'd had in the past.

"She never wanted the roles that fit her age," Dibis said sadly. "When a woman – or a man – gets over forty, they can't expect to get roles that call for someone in their twenties." Dibis shrugged. "Where are my manners? Do you want breakfast?"

"No," Artis said, looking down at the expensive throw rug and kicking the corner with his boot. "Um, actually…"

"Spit it out."

Forcing himself to look directly into his father's eyes, Artis said, "I need a huge favor."

"Which is?"

"I need to borrow a fast freighter, with enough space for guests. Oh, and it has to have lots of firepower. And military grade shielding. If it has a cloaking device, that would be nice, too."

"Is that all?" Dibis returned evenly.

"Uh, no, actually. There _is_ something else I need." Artis waited for some comment but when Dibis remained silent he continued, "I'd like to have some credits so I can buy a few thermal detonators?"

"Only a few?" Dibis asked, chuckling at his son's audacity. "How about a dozen?"

"Yeah, that might be enough."

"You're serious!"

"Serious as a cyborg," Artis agreed.

Dibis stared for along moments at his wayward son. "I'm guessing this is important."

"The future of the galaxy is at stake."

"Then I suppose I'd be remiss if I refused to help out," Dibis answered. "I _do_ have a modified Corellian freighter that fits your requirements. I was planning on keeping it in my private ship collection, but since you're my only son, I suppose I can let you borrow it. You _are_ planning on returning it, right?"

"Those are the plans, sir."

Dibis nodded. "You'll have to buy your own thermal detonators. Your mother doesn't like those lying around the house. They make her nervous." The older man moved over to a computer terminal and downloaded a large amount of credits onto a chip, which he then handed to Artis. "Don't tell your mother I'm funding an insurgency."

Artis grinned. "I won't. Thanks, Dibis."

"Dad, if you don't mind."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

Artis gave his father a quick hug. "Tell mom I said hello when she wakes up."

"I will, son." The older man's voice was suddenly tight with an emotion that Artis was surprised to hear coming from his father.

Artis headed toward the exit door. He stopped and turned briefly back to his father. "What kind of noisy gift for mother was BeeFour babbling about?"

"Oh, that," Dibis said, waving his hand dismissively. "Your mother has been going on and on about wanting a baby girl, so I bought one for her."

"You_ bought_ her a baby?" Artis asked in surprise. "Isn't that illegal?"

"You should talk about illegal," Dibis said with a snort. "Besides, she was just a poor orphan from the lower levels, and she'll be much better off with us than wherever she originally came from."

* * *

Leia shut her eyes and prepared to die, thinking about how upset her mother would be. Luke would blame himself even though it wasn't his fault, simply because that was how his mind worked. And, oddly, in these last few moments of life, she thought about Solo….

Lumiya's shriek could be heard over a loud roar…. Death must be a very noisy place, Leia thought, just before realizing the roaring noise wasn't in her head, but the sound of a hover-car as its bottom barely cleared her head as it flew down the alley. The front nose of the hover-car had struck the Sith at full speed, sending Lumiya catapulting into the darkness, her crackling whips dancing and sparking like a deranged firecracker as it spun away and then disappeared.

The hover-car skidded sideways and came to a stop a few yards away. Leia lifted her head just in time to see Solo and the Wookiee jump out and run in her direction. Relief flooded her entire being.

"Are you alright?" Han asked, kneeling down beside her, lightly touching her wounded arm. "Never mind…stupid question. You're hurt." He frowned in annoyance. "Why did you send us away? You could have gotten killed! You almost did!"

"It was my fight," Leia responded. "I needed to face her, alone."

Han gave an impatient click of his tongue, not understanding this young woman's way of thinking one single bit. "Where is Cally?"

Leia began sobbing, grabbing Solo's shirt and burying her face against his chest. "She's gone… she's gone…"

"Gone?" Han repeated in horror. "What do you mean, _gone_?" Without thought, he grabbed both of Leia's arms, causing her to cry out in pain, and at that moment Solo was pulled upward by a strong, invisible power that spun him around and away from Leia.

Han was expecting to come face to face with Lumiya, but his eyes widened with surprise when he found himself staring at an enraged young man, instead. "Naberrie?"

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Luke hauled off and landed a hard punch on Solo's jaw.


	27. Chapter Twenty-six

Twenty-six

The blow caught Han off-guard, sending him careening backwards. He only managed to remain upright by painfully crashing against the durasteel wall. Stunned for a moment, he quickly regained his bearings and instinctively drew out his blaster. Before he could fire, his opponent ripped the DL-44 from his grasp with the Force and threw the blaster violently against the far wall. The blaster broke into pieces when the handle shattered from the impact.

The Jedi kid had ruined his weapon, and no one got away with doing that. Furious, Han flung himself forward in an attempt to tackle Luke to the ground and was immediately intercepted by a strong pair of furry arms.

"He ruined my blaster!" Han yelled in disgust as he struggled to free himself. "Let me at 'em, Chewie! Jedi or not, he's gonna pay!"

*Calm down, Han,* Chewie woofed.

Luke tried moving toward Solo, quickly finding himself also blocked by Obi-Wan. "Don't try to stop me, Master Kenobi," Luke shouted. "He was trying to kill my sister!"

"I saved her life!" Han objected hotly.

"Liar!"

By this time Mara had hurried to Leia's side and was helping her to her feet, and picking up her lightsaber. "Luke, get a grip," Mara snapped. "Leia's injury doesn't look like a blaster wound."

"It's not," Leia said, glaring at her brother. "Captain Solo isn't lying, Luke. Shira is the one that did this to me. He used that hover-car to push her away from me."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Look at the front end of the vehicle, Luke."

Luke took a moment to glance over at the craft, and stopped struggling to escape Obi-Wan's strong hold. "Oh… well, then where is Shira?"

"I can't sense her," Obi-Wan stated, trying to see further into the dark alley. "She is either shielding, or she is unconscious or deceased."

"We need to inspect the alley," Mara said. "She needs to be stopped, and there are three of us Jedi."

"Three?" Leia asked, frowning. "Don't I count?"

"Not with that wounded arm," Obi-Wan said. "You stay here with Solo and the Wookiee while we check out the alley. Then we tend to your injury."

Han rubbed his sore jaw, glaring at Luke. "Someone needs to apologize to me."

"Sorry I ruined your antique blaster," Luke said flippantly as he followed Mara into the gloom. "I'm sure it was worth at least fifteen credits."

Obi-Wan saw Han's lips tightened in annoyance as Luke walked away. "Jedi Luke will make a better apology later, Captain. In the meantime, thank you for saving Leia's life."

"You're welcome," Han grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

The older Jedi nodded and followed his two Padawans into the dark alley, leaving Han, Chewie and Leia to wait for their return.

After a few strained moments, Leia said softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't locate Callian."

"What did Lumiya say she did with her?" Han asked, dreading what he would hear.

"At first she said she killed her, but I could tell she was lying," Leia answered quickly. "Then she claimed she sold her. That was probably the truth."

Han felt the blood drain from his face. "Sold her?"

"I'm so sorry." Leia put her hand on Han's forearm. "I promise you that we'll find her. I will never, ever stop looking for her until she's back with us, safe and sound. I love Callian."

"Why?"

"Why?" Leia repeated, not understanding Han's question.

"Why do you love Callian?" Han clarified. "I don't understand how you became so attached to my child so quickly."

Leia felt her face flush, and she turned slightly to look down the alley where Luke, Mara and Obi-Wan had gone in search of Lumiya. "I … I can't explain it, Captain. When I first laid eyes on Cally, it just felt like she was a part of me I never knew was missing. I know in my head she's not my daughter, but my heart hasn't listened to my head. Somehow, in some other time or place, Callian would have been my child. She_ should_ have been my child. I know how odd that sounds, but it's the truth."

"So the Force made a mistake and gave her to the wrong mother?" Han asked, not sure if Leia's explanation made him more or less angry.

"I don't know how to answer you," Leia said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I'm very certain that Jessa was a wonderful mother, and I'm certain she loved Callian with her entire heart and soul. I don't mean for this to sound like I'm insulting her in some way."

"She was a great mother," Han agreed. "But I do have one more question."

"Yes?"

"If you were meant to be Cally's mother, who was meant to be her father?"

Leia's embarrassment grew exponentially. "I'm sure Jessa was a great wife, too."

Han coughed and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, well… we had our ups and downs. All marriages do."

*She was never Han's soulmate,* Chewie barked out softly, having listened to this conversation with great interest.

Both humans looked up sharply at the Wookiee, but for two different reasons

"What did he say?" Leia asked, confused.

Han didn't reply to Leia's question, gazing intensely at his long-time friend. "What does that supposed to mean?"

*You _cared_ about Jessa, and she cared about you,* Chewie replied, knowing he had to tread this path very carefully. *But fondness and companionship is not the same emotion as true love. And since Cally's birth, the two of you were drifting further and further away from each other. You were growing restless in your bonding to Jessa, and that would not have happened if she had been your soulmate.*

"You don't know what you're talking about," Han snapped, angry that Chewie had been able to see that his marriage hadn't been going smoothly.

"What is he saying?" Leia wanted to know, although she could sense the growing tension between the friends.

*Look,* Chewie woofed, waving his large paw, grateful for the interruption. *The Jedi are returning.*

Obi-Wan appeared from the shadows, followed by Luke and Mara. "Lumiya has disappeared."

"How is that possible?" Leia asked in surprise. "This alley has no exit."

"I don't understand it, either," Mara agreed. "We searched behind every crate and box, and nothing."

"Maybe she melted," Han commented bitterly. "I've heard that sometimes happens to witches."

"I doubt she's dead," Luke replied. "That would make our lives too easy."

Even Han had to agree that Luke's comment was probably correct.

* * *

Back at the _Millennium Falcon_

With Padme hovering by her side, Cilghal worked to heal Leia's arm in the ship's small infirmary. Meanwhile, the remaining Jedi sat in a circle in the hold and listened to Master Yoda.

"Decided it is that a task force of six Jedi should go to the Death Star," Yoda stated. "Easy decision, this was not."

"And since I'm the owner of the YT-6000 _Ghost Searcher_, and I have the authorization to gain entry, I'm one of the six," Artis quickly inserted before Yoda could continue his speech.

"You're not a Jedi," Kam Solusar pointed out.

"Nevertheless, I'm going," Artis replied. "_My_ ship, _my_ idea, _my_ money to buy the detonators."

"Wasn't it your father's money, and your father's ship?" Luke questioned with a smirk.

"Last time I checked, my last name was the same as his."

Han had been quietly listening to this conversation. "I've never heard of an YT-6000."

"That's because there were only two ever made, and my father owns one," Artis said, unable to stop himself from bragging. It had been a trait he thought he outgrown from childhood, but his homecoming seemed to have brought the bad habit back. "It's twice as big as most YT freighters, and has a scads of firepower. Of course, my father also has had it heavily modified and he's installed a cloaking device, too."

That comment caused quite a stir, and Kyle Katarn actually laughed. "A cloaking device? On a small freighter? There's no way that's possible!"

Artis glared at Kyle. "Years and years ago my father bought it from a bounty hunter named Fett."

"Boba Fett!?" Han questioned in alarm.

"No… that wasn't the guy's first name," Artis replied, trying to recall. "Jango…. That's it. A guy named Jango Fett was using it on his ship at one time, but he needed some fast credits and since my father likes to collect things other people don't have - legal or not - it was a perfect match."

"It actually works?" Corran asked. "I've heard cloaking devices draw a lot of power, more power than a small ship can handle."

"The 6000 can handle it," Artis said reassuringly. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"So you've never actually seen it in action?" Tredway asked.

"Well, no…. but it'll work. Trust me."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Let's get back to the decision of who is going on this mission. It's going to be dangerous, and there is a good chance of either capture or failure to escape the battle station before it blows up."

"Not all of us can go," Hal added. "There are so few of us Jedi left, we can't risk everyone."

"Which is why the decision has been made by the three Masters," Obi-Wan told the group. "I will lead the task force with the following four Jedi – Luke Naberrie, Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn and Tionne."

Immediately, there was a great deal of grumbling and loud complaints. "Why not me?" Corran asked.

"Tionne is going?" Kam asked. "If she's going, then I should, too!"

"Why all humans?" Madurrin griped in her rumbling voice.

Yoda stood up and thumped his walking stick on the floor for order. "Quiet, please! Question your Masters young Jedi should not. Decided it was that this group was the best fit, and that is how it shall be."

Silence fell over the Jedi Knights, until Tredway finally spoke, "What are the rest of us supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Captain Solo and Jedi Leia need help searching for his missing youngling," Hal said. "We must find Callian."

"We will say our farewells to family and loved ones, and then Artis will take us to the _Searcher_," Obi-Wan said, already concerned about how Padme was going to handle the fact that both him and Luke were leaving on this mission, perhaps never to return. He turned to face Artis, and noticed the young man was scowling in thought, his eyes unfocused. "Artis? Is there a problem?"

Artis looked up quickly, flushing as he brought his mind back to their current situation. Solo's little girl was already a toddler, and Dibis had clearly stated he'd bought Artela a _baby_ girl. So it simply wasn't _possible _that Callian was his mother's latest acquisition. After all, it was a big planet with millions of baby girls; the odds were too astronomical. What would be the point of making Solo and Leia get their hopes up for nothing? And if he sent Jedi to his father's house on a wild mynock chase, it could potentially cause all sorts of issues if then somehow CorSec discovered his parents had bought a baby on the blackmarket. It would be a terrible way to pay back his father for all the help he'd just provided. "No, Master Kenobi. There's no problem at all."


	28. Chapter Twenty-seven

Twenty-seven

Padme Naberrie watched with great trepidation as the gleaming YT-6000 lifted off into the night sky. Both her son and the man she loved were heading into grave danger. Over the past eighteen years, she had grown complacent. The galaxy had been at relative peace and the three remaining Jedi Masters had put their focus on finding and training new Jedi. The few trips her twins had taken away from Coruscant hadn't been particularly dangerous – mostly just fact finding missions and settling minor disputes. Things had drastically changed since Tarkin's coup. Now, once again, the life of a Jedi was dangerous.

She turned to address Master Yoda. "I need to head up to the Senate Chambers."

"Wise, is this action?"

"Master Yoda, once Obi-Wan and his Jedi succeed in destroying the Death Star, there will be no leadership in the galaxy. I cannot allow this to happen. It is imperative that plans are in place to keep the various governors and warlords that wish to ascend to the throne in check. If the Senate does not immediately reconvene upon Xizor's demise, there will be chaos and who knows how many wars will suddenly breakout? This may be a dangerous path, but it is a necessary one that I must take."

Yoda nodded. "Agree, do I. Come with you, I will, to aid in your efforts."

"Master Yoda," Madurrin inserted. "I would also like to offer my assistance to this endeavor."

"As would I," Cilghal added. "The Senate is made up of many races, and having different races acting in one accord may very well aid alleviate their suspicions about Senator Padme's intentions."

Yoda agreed and turned to Master Horn. "Help search for the missing youngling with the remaining Jedi."

Leia, with her healing arm still in a bacta wrap, gave her mother a tight hug. "Be careful, Mom."

"And I will say the same thing to you," Padme whispered in her daughter's ear. "Take care, my daughter."

* * *

Onboard the _Ghost Searcher_

"This is a nice ship," Luke commented to Artis, his eyes focused on the task of repairing the damaged Artoo unit. "A lot nicer than Solo's piece of garbage."

"She'll make point six past lightspeed," Artis said. "She'd leave the _Falcon_ in her space dust. I can't wait until we see the cloaking device in operation."

"Neither can I," Luke sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of Captain Solo," Obi-Wan addressed Luke. "You are going to either repair his blaster or buy him a new one when we get back to Coruscant."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because you broke his?" Mara asked sarcastically.

"Whose side are you on?" Luke snapped out.

"I'm on your side, Luke," Mara replied. "But you had better get over this animosity toward Solo."

"I don't know why I would have to do that."

Mara sighed. "Because Leia has fallen in love with him, that's why!"

"You're crazy." Seeing Mara glare at his comment, he quickly added, "I mean, I know she loves Callian, but I don't think she cares one bit about Solo."

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. "Mara is quite right. Leia has grown quite attached to both Callian and her father. I wouldn't be surprised if Solo finds he has feelings for your sister, in time."

Luke slumped back in his chair. "So he could end up as my brother-in-law? That's terrible news."

"So you see why you need to replace or fix his blaster?"

"I suppose," Luke grumbled. "Then I could accidentally shoot him with it when I hand it over to him."

"Luke Naberrie!" Mara said in reproach, trying not to laugh because she could see that Master Kenobi wasn't amused by Luke's comment.

"Could I ask a question?" Tionne said as she finished tightening the final screw on Threepio's neck.

"Of course," Artis replied before Obi-Wan could. Tionne was very attractive, and maybe he could impress her with his knowledge. "I'm your answer man."

"Won't women stand out on this battle station?"

"If Tarkin would still be in charge, then the answer would be yes," Artis stated. "Old school military types have a strange prejudice against strong females. But not Lord Xizor. In fact, he'd like to put females in almost every position he can."

"Is that an innuendo?" Mara asked suspiciously.

Artis suddenly realized how his comment could be perceived, and actually blushed. "No… no! Um, I didn't mean it like that, but now that you say it, well, that's probably true, too. But I meant _leadership_ roles. Xizor is obsessed with surrounding himself with pretty women. There were lots of females around when the Death Star was being constructed. I'm sure he's bringing more onboard all the time, so it won't be surprising to the landing crew that you're coming onboard as new ensigns."

Tionne flipped the switch on the back of Threepio's neck, powering up the gold droid. "There you go, Threepio."

Threepio looked around his strange surroundings in alarm. "What happened to that terrible lady? She was quite unpleasant … I do believe it was Jedi Shira Brie, if my memory circuits are not still malfunctioning. Where am I? What has happened to Artoo?"

"He's right here," Luke said reassuringly as he powered up the Artoo unit. "All fixed, too."

"So the plan is to sneak onboard the Death Star, head off into different directions, plant thermal detonators in key spots, and hurry back to the ship before they go off?" Tionne asked.

"And escape using the cloaking device," Artis said. "My plan is pretty amazing in its simplicity, isn't it?"

"Plan? Blowing up the Death Star with thermal detonators? Why am I going along with this horrible plan?" Threepio questioned, throwing up his arms.

"Because we need Artoo to plug into a main terminal port and to tell us where to plant the bombs," Luke told the frightened droid. "And you need to be here to interpret for Artoo."

"But I just got repaired! How many times does a droid have to be put in mortal danger?"

"Breep bee doo," Artoo cooed toward the tall droid.

"Fine," Threepio huffed. "You can be all brave and daring if it makes you happy. I just want to go home."

"We must take great care not to show ourselves as Jedi," Obi-Wan said, trying to ignore Threepio. "This will be a great test of your skills in using the Force to distract minds. We must move about the station quickly and appear as though we belong while we plant our explosive devices."

"Why don't we just turn on the cloaking device before we arrive, and drop the detonators from the ship onto the surface of the Death Star?" Kyle asked. "We could destroy the Death Star with very little risk to ourselves."

"What a grand idea!" Threepio said. "I vote for Master Katarn's plan. Artoo, I insist that you vote for it, too."

"It would be too random, and the station is far too large," Obi-Wan replied, still ignoring Threepio. "If we were lucky, one or two detonators would severely damage the station, but the odds are not great that the Death Star could be destroyed from outside damage. We must place the bombs on the inside, and in the best places, to cause catastrophic failure."

"Which brings us back to Artoo," Luke said. "If we already had the layout of the station, an outside attack might work, but we're going into this blind. An inside attack is our only option."

A soft beeping started, and Artis smiled. "That's the alarm. We've arrived at our destination. Is everyone ready?"

"No," Threepio cried out. "No, I am most definitely not ready for this!"

* * *

Coruscant underworld

Corran Horn put out his hand, stopping Leia. "Don't you think we need a break? We've been looking under every dripping pipe and questioning every single shady-looking character we've see… which happens to be all of them. We've been walking for hours."

"You can go back and rest," Leia stated. "I'm just getting started."

"Dropping from exhaustion isn't going to help Callian." He frowned, noticing that Leia was no longer listening to him. "Leia?"

"We have to hurry," Leia responded, pointing to her right as she took off running. "This way…"

Corran could do nothing but follow.

* * *

Han Solo slammed the gnarly Aqualish, Ponda Baba, up against the wall inside a run-down cantina, shoving the DH-17 blaster under the being's jowls. The DH-17 wasn't Han's idea of a great weapon, but it was in the emergency supplies he kept onboard the _Falcon, _so it would have to do. "Give me one reason not to blow your head off, Baba," Han growled threateningly.

The Aqualish eyed the weapon, and then looked up at the large Wookiee standing behind Solo. "I've told you everything I know, Solo. There is a large market for younglings down on these levels. Not a day goes by when dozens are not sold or traded into slavery. If your off-spring was sold, then you will not find her, at least not alive."

"You're holding out," Han insisted, barely able to keep his rage in check. "You know slavers names… the places they work…"

"If I did, I would tell you."

"Liar."

*Han, we should leave now,* Chewie warned. *All the patrons have left the bar, and that is never a good sign.*

Baba gave an odd chortling noise, which sounded like a cross between gagging and sneezing. "I've been called worse things than a liar."

At that point, a small round object rolled out of his webbed grip and thudded heavily on the floor. Before either Han or Chewie could react, it exploded into billowing, thick blue smoke, obscuring their vision. Blasterfire from the exit doors shot toward them, forcing them to drop to the floor and roll away from the Aqualish and seek out cover under metal tables.

*It's Coruscant Security Forces,* Chewie bellowed out. *We're in trouble!*

Ponda Baba had pulled out yet another hidden weapon – this one was a large blaster rifle – and started shooting at the pair from the opposite direction. "Chewie, sometimes you can be a real master of understatement, do you know that?" Han yelled back.


	29. Chapter Twenty-eight

Twenty-eight

The self-declared Falleen King had not left Corporate Sector space, and in fact, was still keeping vigil near Roonadan where he had declared himself ruler of the galaxy, while benevolently sparing Roonadan from annihilation. The holo shills had been constantly reporting the location of the battle station, while the citizens of the galaxy held their collection breath that the Death Star would not head in their System's direction. So far, only Roonadanians were living in fear that King Xizor would change his mind about giving another demonstration of power.

Captain Aris Jinn pulled back on the hyperspace lever, watching as the stars came into focus and more importantly, the menacing Death Star filled the view out of the cockpit. "I'm amazed every time I see it."

"Didn't you ever question its purpose when you were running supplies?" asked Mara, who was sitting in the navigator's seat behind him.

"Not really," Artis admitted, somewhat ashamed. "I honestly didn't think it was anything more than a glorified Star Destroyer. And most of the workers seemed to think it was going to be used for interstellar exploration. They claimed they'd been told entire generations of families would live and work inside the station without ever leaving, and its weapons systems were merely for defensive purposes when they encountered hostile species in the Unknown Regions."

"Well, that certainly was a good cover story," Obi-Wan said from the co-pilot's chair.

Luke was sitting behind Obi-Wan, and stated, "We're being hailed."

"Now things could get interesting," Artis said. "I sure hope my old incoming code still works." He punched in a series of numbers, and they waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"This might be a good time to test out our cloaking device," Artis said nervously. Then a soft chime sounded, and a green light came on the control panel. "They're responding." He turned on the audio. "Howdy! This is the captain of the _Ghost Searcher_. I've been hired to bring in some new hyperdrive repair specialists and medical techs from Coruscant."

A voice replied, _"This is Station Control_. _Standby. I'm checking my incoming authorization list." _There was another long moment of silence_. "I don't see any docking authorization, Ghost Searcher_."

Artis gave a long-suffering sigh. "I can't say I'm too surprised. This was sort of a rush job, and you know how inept those government code-pushers can be. I'll just take my passengers back to Coruscant, but if I have to turn right around and bring them back here it's gonna be for double the fee. I just can't imagine that Lord Xizor's gonna be too pleased about this. Oh, by the way, will you tell Jorb Zeeter I said 'hi'? I haven't seen him for a few months, since my last delivery to this station." He started to guide his ship into a turn.

Then the voice responded again, "_You know Jorb? He's one of my best friends_!"

"Yeah, mine too," Artis answered. "He keeps the cleanest and most organized hanger bay I've ever had the privilege to dock on. Have a nice day, okay?"

"_Wait! You do have the proper incoming code, even though the shipment isn't on my list. But you're probably right about those slow government workers. I'm sending over a docking code, and that'll guide you right into Jorb's hanger bay. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see an old friend."_

"Thanks!" Artis enthused. "You're a real Wiz, Station Control Master." He cut off the audio and turned in his seat to grin madly at Luke and Mara. "What have I been telling you? Getting on the Death Star is no problem at all… not as long as Artis the Astral Man is in charge of things!"

Obi-Wan strained to keep from smiling. "Please pay attention to your flying, Astral Man."

Artis turned to face forward. "Do you think Tionne is going to be impressed with my surreal and supernatural abilities?"

"I think that you're going to be impressed with Solusar's abilities with his fists if you keep hitting on Tionne," Mara said dryly.

"I don't know why all you hot-looking Jedi ladies are spoken for," Artis complained. "But you can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

Coruscant

Leia Naberrie and Corran Horn arrived at the smoky bar just in time to see four Security men dragging away two prisoners, who obviously were either unconscious or deceased. It was also obvious that one of prisoners was a large Wookiee, and the other one a human male wearing black pants, white shirt and a spacer's vest. An Aqualish was following close behind, loudly demanding payment for his 'catch.'

"We're too late," Leia whispered, blinking back tears. She felt like a total failure as a Jedi Knight. Not only had she allowed Lumiya to kidnap Cally, she had failed the child a second time by allowing the girl's father to walk into a trap. "I'm going to follow, and see where they're being taken."

Corran glanced at Leia, seeing her distress. Somehow, the girl he'd always loved had grown up into a woman, and that woman had fallen for another man. "They're taking them either to a morgue or a jail cell."

No, it simply wasn't possible that Captain Solo was dead, Leia thought. She would have sensed it through the Force. "He's not dead."

"Okay, but you know that we can't attack Coruscant Security," Corran argued. "They're still the official law, and it's not their fault if they are currently working for Xizor. They're just doing their jobs, no matter who is in control of the galaxy at large."

"Xizor's a rotten fraud," Leia snapped back. "You can go find your father. I'll rescue Solo and Chewie myself."

Corran sighed. "Leia, be reasonable. A Jedi works _with_ law enforcement, not _against_ them. If we attack these guys, it will get reported back to headquarters. When Xizor isn't in control anymore, Coruscant Security will still exist, and they'll know we worked against them. We _live_ on Coruscant. We can't be considered the enemy after the Death Star is gone."

"You don't want me to rescue Han because you're jealous."

The remark hit close to home and it stung. "Maybe I am a bit jealous," Corran admitted. "I don't understand why you like this guy so much. He's not a Jedi. He's not high class. Hell, he's not even _middle_ class! He's nothing more than a two-bit smuggler that tried to pretend he was a General in the Corporate Sector."

"Maybe if everyone looked back far enough in their family history, we would all discover we were born from low class slaves," Leia said softly. "I never knew you were such an elitist, Corran Horn." She turned on her heel and hurried to catch up to the Security troops, determined to rescue Solo and his co-pilot.

After a few seconds of indecision, Corran threw up his hands in defeat and followed Leia, trying not to think about how upset his father was going to be when he found out.

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

"Hey! Jorb!" Artis yelled out, running wildly across the hanger bay to embrace the portly, balding man. "You still working on this oversized metal smashball?"

"Yeah, the pay's still good," Jorb replied. "I gotta admit, I'm surprised you're back, considering how fast you lit off this station after seeing it tested on Despayre."

Artis shrugged. "I guess it just surprised me. You know… how much fire-power it had. But now that Tarkin's dead, I'm sure it won't be used to destroy inhabited planets anymore."

"That's what we all like to tell ourselves," Jorb commented as he watched Artis' five passengers and two droids disembark from the ship. "You got yourself a real nice new ship there. Must of cost a lot of credits."

"Just between you an' me," Artis said leaning in confidentially, "that's one of the reason's I'm taking on jobs like this. Like you said, the pay is good."

"And those two ladies are sure easy on the eyes," Jorb said, grinning.

"Hand picked by Xizor himself," Artis replied. "He likes 'em young and pretty."

"Don't I know it," Jorb said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the crew on this station is all females in a year or two." He waved the five humans over and addressed Obi-Wan, just because he looked like someone who would be in charge. "Do you have your work credentials?"

"You don't need our credentials," Obi-Wan said soothingly.

Jorb blinked. "I don't need your credentials."

"You need to allow us to exit the hanger and allow our droids to access the comm panel so we can locate our quarters."

"You can go find your quarters now," Jorb said with more confidence. "Go on… plug in your droid and find your quarters. I don't have all day to help you, you know."

Artis slapped Jorb on his shoulder. "Thanks, Jorb. You're the best."

"Uh, sure…" he mumbled, shaking his head as the new arrivals left the hanger. "Don't I know it."

* * *

Han slowly opened his eyes, trying to make the ceiling over his head stop spinning. "Chewie?" he managed to croak out between parched lips.

*What?*

"Where are we?"

*In a really, really nasty, smelly, filthy old jail cell in the lower reaches of Coruscant.*

"Help me out, here, pal. I'm having a hard time remembering how this happened…"

*Well,* Chewie growled out. *First you had to find a nasty bounty hunter. Then you had to follow that bounty hunter into a bar, which probably annoyed him. Then you had to threaten that bounty hunter, which I'm _sure _must have annoyed him. Then he got the drop on us and we got surrounded and hit with stun blasts. That pretty much catches you up.*

Han propped himself up on an elbow. "So you're sayin' this is all my fault?"

*Pretty much.*

The Corellian thudded back down on the hard cot. "Fine. Blame the innocent human."

*I am.*

"The good news is that this looks like a prison that's seen better days."

*How is that good news? Do you like using toilets that don't flush and drinking brown water?*

"No… but old usually means easy to break. As in, break out."

*I've already tried to break the door open. The lock doesn't appear to be working, and they are using dura-steel chains to secure it instead. You don't happen to have a bolt cutter in your pants, do you?*

Han glanced over at the Wookiee. "I could say something risqué here, but this is a very small cell and I don't have anywhere to run away from you."

Chewbacca gave a weary groan. Sometimes he wondered if honoring a life-debt was worth it.


	30. Chapter Twenty-nine

Twenty-nine

Onboard the Death Star

The Jedi and Artis quickly located a nearby, unoccupied control room, and Artoo rolled over to plug in arm into the main terminal. After a few minutes, the astromech droid started giving a series of beeps and twitters, which a nervous Threepio obediently interpreted for the group.

"Artoo says that in order to completely destroy this station, you will have to place a minimum of six detonators running down along the main core reactor."

Kyle nodded. "That's good to hear, because we have a dozen."

"He also says that there are four backup generators," Threepio continued, sounding vaguely annoyed at Katarn's interruption. Artoo brought up a schematic of the inner workings of the battle station on a small screen and the group moved in closer to inspect the image. "Please note that the generators are evenly spaced around the reactor core. If these are not destroyed as well, they will serve to keep the station operational and could very well prevent a catastrophic meltdown of the core, which is their main purpose."

"So then our bombs would simply disable the station, and only on a temporary basis," Obi-Wan said, rubbing the beard on this chin thoughtfully. "We will need to place bombs on each generator."

"One bomb per generator will be adequate to destroy them," Threepio added. "At least, that is what Artoo claims."

"Will the station explode immediately when the bombs go off?" Tionne wanted to know. "Or will we have time afterward they go off?"

Threepio listened carefully to Artoo's explanation, and then said, "The station will not explode immediately, as the reactor core will take eight minutes and point four seven seconds to melt through the containment wall. However, once the backup generators are taken off-line, there will be no method of opening the docking hatches, and there will also be no internal light sources other than hand-held glow-rods. Oxygen will also begin to rapidly deplete, as most occupants breathe air."

"That brings up a question that I have," Artis said, looking at Obi-Wan. "I have friends on this station, and most of them are decent people. I'd like to have us come up with a plan to evacuate the inhabitants."

Luke shook his head. "We can't take that chance. If we let anyone know what's going to happen they might have time to disable the bombs before they explode."

"So you're good with killing everyone on this station?" Artis asked as his voice rose in volume. "And here I thought Jedi were the good guys!"

"We _are_ the good guys," Obi-Wan said. "But Luke is right. If we warn people and give them enough time to evacuate, there may very well be enough time to locate the detonators and disable them. This station must be destroyed before Xizor uses it again."

Artis wasn't done arguing. "But… there are innocent people living here!"

"How are they innocent?" Mara snapped out. "They might not have known what they were building, but now they've seen two entire planets destroyed and they're still here. If they were as innocent as you claim, if they had any morals at all, they would have done exactly what you did – leave."

"Mara is correct," Obi-Wan stated, opening a satchel and distributing two detonators to each of the Jedi, taking two himself while handing back remaining set to Artis. "You will stay with the ship and the droids, Artis."

"Why?" he shot back bitterly, taking the sack from Master Kenobi. "Because you don't trust me? Or because I'm not a Jedi and therefore inferior?"

"Because we need the ship to stay untouched, and because we need to have someone we can communicate with if we run into issues," Obi-Wan explained patiently. "Your job will be just as important as our job."

"Fine, then," Artis grumbled. "Go and have fun without me. See if I care."

"Speaking for myself and Artoo, we truly appreciate being left out of this version of what some humans might consider fun," Threepio stated in relief.

* * *

Coruscant

Leia lowered her macrobinoculars, and bit her lower lip in thought. "It looks like a pretty easy building to get them out of… if we can distract those four guards."

Corran nodded in agreement with Leia's assessment. He was relieved that she only followed the Security Forces to this location, and hadn't attacked them outright. If they could be sneaky about this, then no one would be the wiser. "I'll head over to that storage building," he said, pointing down the narrow walkway. "Once I'm over there, I can either set off the building alarms, or, if it doesn't have alarms, I can use my saber to start a small fire. That should bring most of the guards over toward my location, and then you can get past any remaining guards and break Solo out."

"Thank you, Corran," Leia said, giving him a warm smile and a kiss on his cheek. "You're a great guy, do you know that?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak so he turned and hurried away, softly touching the tingling spot on his face where her lips had so briefly brushed against his skin. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

Death Star

Jedi Tionne had stealthily moved to the upper levels with her weapons. Her job would be to place the bombs on two of the four backup generators, while Kyle Katarn would move to the lower levels and attach his detonators to the other generators. While they did this, Master Kenobi, Luke and Mara would each place their detonators on six different locations on the main reactor core, which ran up the center of the enormous station.

The thermal detonators had timers; the ones on the core would go off sixty seconds before the ones being attached to the generators. This would create a small window of time – the technicians would rush toward the main core unit while the generators automatically kicked on. It was imperative that they all be back at the _Ghost Searcher_ when this happened, because the generators would automatically open the hanger doors for that sixty seconds. If they were late, their only hope would be to send a missile toward the exit door, and hope that the _Searcher's_ weapons were powerful enough to set them free. They had less than eight and a half minutes after the detonators exploded on the core to have flown far enough away to escape the sonic wave and the debris cloud.

* * *

Coruscant

Even though the storage building was about two thousand feet away, the alarm that Corran set off was shockingly loud. Leia smiled as three guards took off at a fast run. That only left one for her to deal with.

She plastered a worried look on her face and walked over to the jail and entered the building. The remaining guard looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Can I help you, little missy?"

"Hello, sir… I seem to be, like, lost?"

"Yeah, you don't look like you belong on these levels. How did you get down here, anyway?"

"I… I don't know?" Leia said, her eyes watering. "My boyfriend thought it would be fun to go slumming – that's what he, like, calls it – and we went into a bar, you know?"

"No, I don't know," the guard snapped, already annoyed with Leia's way of ending her sentences as though they were questions.

"Well he, like, he took off?" Leia said, bursting into tears. "With some gnarly looking female, too, and now I don't have a way to get, like, home?" She glanced up at the befuddled guard. "Can I have a tissue?" When he just stood there, she snapped, "A tissue, please?"

"Oh….sure…" The guard went to his desk and started rummaging around in the drawers, and never knew what hit him on the back of his head. He thudded, unconscious, to the floor.

Leia inspected the hilt of her weapon for dents, relieved it appeared undamaged. She hurried into the holding area, noting that almost all the cells were filled with rather unsavory-looking sorts. The roar of a Wookiee caught her attention. "Chewie!"

Han stuck his face close to the dura-steel bars, grinning. "Sweetheart! You're a sight for sore eyes, let me tell you."

*Nice way to greet the lady, Han.*

"Do you always end up stuck in jail cells?" Leia questioned, turning on her lightsaber. She wasn't sure how she felt about Solo calling her 'sweetheart.' Did he really mean it, or was he being facetious? With the Corellian, it was always so difficult to tell.

"I seem to be lately." He watched as Leia cut apart the chain, and yanked the door open. "I probably should buy one of those extra sabers from Jinn. They seem to be real handy for escaping places like this."

*You'd cut off your arm in a nano-second,* Chewie woofed with a laugh.

They hurried past the still unconscious guard, retrieved their weapons from the desk drawer, and rushed out into the perpetual night-like gloom.

"You could thank me for the rescue," Leia commented as the trio raced away, surprised when Solo grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "We need to _hurry_, Solo."

*Yes, Han. When escaping from a jail, it's always wise to hurry,* Chewie agreed.

"So, which do you want?" Han asked Leia, ignoring his partner's sarcastic comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to _thank _you, or do you want me to _hurry_? 'Cuz I can't do 'em at the same time and give them both justice."

"What are you talking about?" Leia demanded. Then Solo surprised her even more, leaning over and kissing her firmly and slowly on the lips. She drew away after a few moments, breathless. "What… what was that for?"

"It was my way of thanking you for rescuing me." Han gave a lopsided grin, grabbing her hand and breaking out into a run while forcing her to keep up. "_Now_ we can hurry."

* * *

Death Star

Pacing the hold, Artis looked up at the chrono on the wall of his father's ship. The Jedi had left twenty minutes ago to set their bombs in place, and if everything went according to plan, the first explosions should occur in five minutes. Then they needed to quickly exit the station before the backup power sources were taken down. It was now or never.

He quickly left the ship over the protocol droid's objections. Casually, he sauntered over to his buddy. "Hey, Jorb."

The older man glanced up from his computer terminal, frowning in annoyance. "You still here?"

"What did I do?" Artis questioned, trying to look innocent.

"Something about those weird friends of yours freaked me out," Jorb complained. "I didn't like them."

Artis shifted nervously, still unsure that he was doing was the right thing. "Jorb…is there some place you can set off an emergency evacuation alarm for the entire space station?"

Jorb gave a disbelieving snort. "Why the hell would I do that? I'd have my rear tossed in the brig for five years if I pulled that kind of stunt."

"It wouldn't be a stunt," Artis argued. "It would save thousands of lives."

"You've lost me."

"Jorb, listen, this station has probably less than ten minutes before it blows into a billion space atoms," Artis said urgently. "You have to evacuate, and do what you can to let everyone know they're in danger."

Slowly, Jorb stood up from his chair, his voice deadly calm, "How do you know this, Artis?"

"Those friends of mine are Jedi Knights, and they've been planting bombs," Artis explained, hoping to regain Jorb's trust. "They'll be back in a few minutes, and then all seven hells of Corellia are going to go down."

Jorb pulled out a blaster with surprising speed, pointing it at Artis. "If you're telling the truth, then I guess you're going to be finding out how hot those seven hells really are."


	31. Chapter Thirty

Thirty

Luke Naberrie's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he hung close to the wall as he hurried back to the hanger bay. He knew they weren't supposed to engage in unnecessary comlink chatter, but his concern about Mara overrode Master Kenobi's order. He raised the comlink close to his lips and flipped to Mara's private channel. "Mara? Are you okay?"

For a second, only static could be heard, then to Luke's vast relief Mara answered, "_I'm fine. My TD's are in place, and I'm on my way back. What's the matter?"_

"Nothing. I was worried about you. I'm on level 1492, section 92 and just getting into a turbolift. Where are you?"

Mara's sigh could be heard over the little speaker. "_Level 3101. Also section 92_."

"Great!" Luke replied. "Find turbolift number A17, and I'll stop on your level."

"_Will do_."

* * *

Despite the fact that Artis Jinn had no formal training as a Jedi, his years of practicing with his lightsaber collection came in handy once again. He turned on his blade and deftly deflected Jorb's shot. Unfortunately, that same shot ricocheted directly back toward the shooter, hitting Jorb in the center of his chest. The man died with a surprised look on his face, sliding down to the hard, shiny surface of the metal floor.

Artis felt a deep pang of guilt as he flipped off his weapon. "I'm so sorry, Jorb. I wanted to _save _your life, not end it."

"Master Artis?" Threepio piped up from behind his left shoulder. "Artoo was worried about your welfare so he insisted on following you." He looked down at the deceased man. "It appears you have all issues under control, Master Artis."

"I'm glad you're here, Artoo," Artis said. "Plug into the control panel again, and see if you can locate the main evacuation alarm."

Although the small droid obeyed, he gave a questioning beep.

"Artoo is asking why he should be doing this, since it was not in the original plans," Threepio said.

"It's in _my_ plan, and since I'm the human you will obey me," Artis replied, pointing at the flickering panel lights. "Has he found it?"

The droid gave an affirmative beep.

"Then turn it on for the entire station, and override any attempts to deactivate it."

Artoo gave another worried tweet, and Threepio threw up his hands. "Don't ask me, Artoo. It is not supposed to be in your programming to question a human's orders."

The alarm that suddenly filled the air was almost loud enough to cause future hearing loss, even for a droid.

* * *

"I appreciate the confidence you have shown in me," General Crix Madine said in his most fawning tone. He had been shocked and surprised when King Xizor had requested his transfer from the Star Destroyer _Resolution_ to this mighty battle station. "I will do my utmost to prove to you my worth."

"I wasn't too impressed with your performance engaging the Corporate Sector ships over Roonadan," King Xizor stated flatly. "So it remains to be seen if you are able to redeem yourself as a leader."

"Of _course _I will redeem myself, Your Majesty," Madine cooed soothingly, barely getting the last word from his lips before he was drown out by a shockingly loud alarm. Madine put his hands over his ears, yelling, "WHY IS THAT ALARM GOING OFF?"

Xizor was instantly livid. "It is YOUR job to FIND OUT, Madine!"

"OF COURSE! I WILL DO SO IMMEDIATELY!"

King Xizor turned and stalked off the main bridge, determined to find the culprit behind this prank and personally see to his execution.

* * *

Tionne and Kyle had just entered the hanger bay when the alarm sounded, momentarily causing them to stop in their tracks. After a few blasts, the alarm mercifully lowered in volume and they rushed toward the _Ghost Searcher, _noticing that Artis was coming with the droids from the opposite direction.

"What's that noise?" Kyle yelled toward Artis.

"Evacuation alarm," he responded, stopping at the end of the lowered ramp.

"How did that get turned on? Did someone locate our bombs?" Tionne asked worriedly.

Artis coughed, and looked at the floor. "I turned it on."

"What?!" Kyle shouted in disbelief. "WHY?"

"I didn't want everyone onboard to die. It didn't seem fair to me."

"FAIR? So you just overruled Master Kenobi's orders, and went all rogue on this mission?" Kyle shot back hotly. "I should end your miserable life right here and now."

Artis' eye's widened and he took a step back, tightening his grip on the hilt of his favorite lightsaber. "I guess I'm about see how I stack up against a real Jedi."

"No, you're not," Tionne said, grabbing Kyle by the arm. "We're going to get inside the _Searcher _and wait for Master Kenobi, Luke and Mara to get here, and then we're leaving. All of us."

"This isn't over, Jinn," Kyle warned as he headed up the ramp. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Master Kenobi shook his head, trying to clear the ringing from his ears. For a moment he wondered how the alarm had gone off, and who set it off. Then the Force seemed to give him a sharp nudge and he knew – Artis Jinn. That young man would never make a proper Jedi, Obi-Wan thought sadly. He was simply way too independent and impetuous. At least he was only steps away from the hanger that held the _Searcher, _and hopefully the other Jedi were already waiting. His thoughts were so focused on Jinn and the evacuation alarm that when he turned the corner he was actually surprised to come face-to-face with none other than King Xizor.

* * *

_BLAPP… BLAPP… BLAPP…._ Mara waited at the door of turbolift A17, tapping her fingers against the wall. The alarm was incredibly annoying, and she suspected Jinn was somehow behind setting it off. Finally the door opened and Luke was standing inside, grinning.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jade," he said, bowing dramatically. "Next stop, hanger bay level 6446."

She was about to make an appropriate comeback when a blaster shot hit the wall, missing her by only inches. The blast did, however, hit the control panel for the turbolift, effectively disabling the tube. Mara spun around, igniting her saber and deflecting several more shots coming in their direction from a squadron of Clone Troopers. Luke quickly joined her efforts, forcing the Troopers to drop back against their own deflected shots.

"They wouldn't have noticed us at all if that damn alarm wasn't going off," Mara shouted.

"Why is it sounding, anyway?" Luke asked.

"I suspect Jinn had something to do with it.

They took off at a fast run, moving away from the squadron which then quickly started to pursue them. "This is all your fault, you know," Luke muttered.

"HOW?"

"You're the one who found Jinn in the first place."

* * *

Xizor sneered as he glared at the Jedi Master. "I should have known a Jedi simpleton was behind that alarm. Now, you will pay." He raised he arms, curling his long fingers inward.

Laser fire from two Dur-24 wrist blasters shot out toward the Jedi Master, who managed to avoid the bolts by spinning and dropping to the floor. The Falleen was realigning for his next shot when a series of low rumbles sounded, shaking the station like a ground quake.

The lights flickered and went out.

* * *

Luke and Mara turned toward what they believed was an escape route, stopping short when they realized a large crevice yawned below, cutting off their access to the opposite side.

"Great," Mara said, pointing to where they'd just come from. "We can't go back that way. Too many troopers."

A few shots in their direction confirmed that. Luke spun around and pressed a button on the panel, slamming the outer doorway shut. "That'll keep them away."

"Until they figure out how to press the 'open' button on the other side," Mara said sarcastically.

"Got it," Luke said, driving his lightsaber into the wall panel while Mara looked worriedly down at the bottomless metal canyon.

"Find the control button that extends this ramp to the other side," Mara shouted.

"Uh… I just melted it to slag."

Mara groaned, and pulled a thin coiled cable off her belt. "It's a good thing someone comes prepared for these types of situations." She swung the hook out over the precipice, hoping it would catch on the metal overhead beam

Just then, the power to the station disappeared, leaving them in complete darkness.

* * *

With limited options, Obi-Wan flicked on his lightsaber. The soft glow filled the corridor but it also served to allow Xizor just enough light to see his opponent. Once again he fired in the direction of the Jedi, while Obi-Wan deflected the shots.

His anger was growing by the second, and Xizor was not about to allow the Jedi to escape. He pressed firmly on the controls to his weapons, allowing the laser fire to become a continuous, if somewhat blinding, stream. The backup power units suddenly kicked in, turning on the auxiliary light units. Xizor blinked against the spots showing up in his vision, whipping his head around to spy the enemy, but the Jedi was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, he started to turn around when a humming blade came arching downward, cutting off his arms at both elbows. His limbs – and weapons – fell uselessly to the floor. Shocked, he raised his eyes in time to see the Jedi Master's lightsaber coming at him a second time. This swipe was lower, removing his legs at the knees. Xizor fell to the floor, helpless, his mouth working in soundless protest.

"I'm sorry to so rudely leave this party, Xizor, but a good king should always blow up with his weapon," Obi-Wan said, turning and running toward the waiting ship.

* * *

"I think it caught," Mara said, giving the cable a tug.

"Wonderful," Luke replied glancing down to see a glowing red line around the doorframe – a sure sign the Troopers hadn't given up their pursuit, even in the dark. "We can't see the other side. If we swing across in the dark, we might smash into the wall."

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of something called… the Force?" Mara asked, sounding amused.

Luke reached up, and felt for the cable, then wrapped his other arm around her waist. Mara quickly pulled his face down, and gave him a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Luke whispered.

"Luck."

In the darkness, Luke grinned and swung out blindly over the gaping abyss. Halfway through their ride, the lighting returned and Luke noted with relief they were on course. Both tumbled safely onto the floor. "That was one lucky kiss," he joked, grinning with relief.

* * *

"Where is Luke and Mara?" Obi-Wan asked upon entering the hold and seeing Tionne and Kyle staring grimly at a sheepish Artis.

"They haven't returned yet, Master," Tionne replied.

Obi-Wan groaned, fumbling to find his comlink. "The bombs on the generators will be going off in a few seconds, and then we will not be able to cycle open the hanger bay doors." He tried to tune it to Luke's frequency, but the device emitted a high-pitched squeal. "Too many comlinks in operation right now," he said in frustration. He looked over at Artis. "Get this ship ready to launch. We will wait until the very last five seconds before we leave."

"Yes, sir," Artis snapped, giving the Jedi Master a sharp salute before running toward the cockpit.

Tionne walked over to the ramp, followed closely by the two droids, and looked over at the now-emptied hanger bay. The occupants of the station had taken the evacuation signal to heart. "Luke… Mara…." Tionne whispered, blinking back tears as she thought about Leia and Padme. "Please, please get back here." A door cycled open, and to Tionne's vast relief, the people entering were her Jedi friends. "THEY'RE HERE!"

"Thank the Maker!" Threepio cried out. "Do you see that, Artoo? We are all going to make it!"

Four ominous sounding thumps reverberated through the battle station, and the emergency power disappeared. Using the interior lights from the _Searcher _as their beacon, Luke and Mara made it into the ship, quickly shutting the ramp and rushing into the cockpit where Obi-Wan and Artis were already seated.

"What took you so long?" Artis griped. "The bombs on the generators just eliminated our way to escape!"

"We'll have to use the missiles and blast open the exit door," Obi-Wan ordered, and Luke instantly pressed a series of buttons. The missiles shot out of the _Searcher_ and made a massive display of fire when it struck the hanger door. When the smoke cleared, their hearts sank.

"The shielding on the door held," Mara said. "Now what?"

"The _Searcher_ also has a couple of proton torpedoes in her launcher," Artis said. "But I'm not sure they'll do more damage than the missiles." Then he paused for a second, and said, "Unless…"

"Unless, what?" Obi-Wan asked. "We don't have time to play guessing games, Artis."

"If we attach those two extra detonators on the nose of the torpedoes, that just might give them extra oomph."

"We could sure use some extra oomph right about now," Mara said.

"Do it," Obi-Wan ordered, as Artis and Luke ran out of the cockpit.

After a few minutes, Mara looked nervously over at Master Kenobi. "Even if that works, are we going to have enough time to clear this station before it blows?"

"I don't know."

"That's reassuring," Mara said dryly just as Luke yelled from the hold, "Launch the torpedoes!"

Obi-Wan pressed the weapons control, and a set of two torpedoes shot toward the exit door. Luke and Artis returned to the cockpit just in time to see the blackness of space showing through a large, jagged hole in the hanger bay door. Artis pulled the lever of the ship and the _Searcher_ shot out into space. Surrounding their ship, the metal fragments of hundreds of small ships along with a few TIE fighters filled the area.

"The Death Star has been firing on the ships trying to get away," Mara stated. "That's real nice and friendly of them."

"Well, at least it can't fire on us," Artis commented. "They don't have any power."

Mara pointed out of the cockpit window. "But that doesn't mean we're going to leave unmolested. Here comes a squadron of those pesky TIE fighters."

"_Now _would be a nice time to see if that cloaking device works," Luke said, staring at the back of Artis' head, "so they can't use us as more target practice."

"Yeah, right," Artis agreed, fiddling with a small button. "Here goes nothing…"

The stars remained fully in focus, which was a good indication the device wasn't operational since being on the inside of a functioning cloaking device created the impression of being inside of a bubble. "It's not working," Luke said, quite unnecessarily. "Maybe me an' Kyle should get into the gun turrets?"

"The YT-6000 doesn't have gun turrets," Artis said glumly. "The engineers didn't think they would be necessary, since the ship is so fast and heavily shielded."

"Gotta love those engineers," Mara said. "Everything looks so much rosier on flimsy than in real life situations."

"Those TIE fighters are now firing on us," Obi-Wan stated as the _Searcher_ bucked from the multiple hits. "Shields are now down to fifty percent."

"Well, Sithspit," Artis said, banging his fist on the cloaking device in frustration.

* * *

"Has anyone been able to contact King Xizor?" General Madine questioned his unhappy communication officer. The bridge was dark – only the glow of handheld emergency lights broke through the blackness.

"No, sir," the ensign replied. "He's not answering his private comlink. His last recorded location was near hanger bay 6446. Perhaps he evacuated the station? Maybe we should do the same."

"Remarks like that will get you executed for treason, Ensign," Madine snapped. "The engineers will restore the power shortly. There is no need to evacuate."

"Yes, sir."

Madine sighed and said to himself, "How can this possibly be happening? It's only my first day on this job."

* * *

Onboard the _Ghost Searcher_, soft humming noise filled the interior and the outside stars lost their sharp focus. The TIE fighters started flying off in different directions, mostly away from their location. "Wha…what just happened?" Artis asked, confused.

"Apparently, your fist fixed the cloaking device," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "Now, let's move away from this station as quickly as we can, because we're about to witness a big blast when those reactors breach the containment walls."

Artis quickly moved his ship away while at the same time calculating for hyperspace. He turned off the cloaking device just as the Death Star blew, and pulled back on the lever. The _Ghost Searcher_ lurched forward, escaping the shock wave with at least one second to spare.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

Thirty-One

Naberrie's Apartment in the Upper levels of Coruscant

It was a joyous reunion when Obi-Wan, Mara, Luke and the droids returned to the Naberrie residence after their return. A reluctant Artis Jinn had tagged along, while Tionne and Kyle returned directly to the Jedi training complex, which had been ransacked during their absence. Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi were already there, hard at work making repairs.

"You did it," Padme said in happiness, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan and kissing him full on the lips. "You destroyed the Death Star!"

To Mara's amusement, Luke averted his eyes from his mother's display of affection, while she nudged his elbow and said, "You'd better get used to it Luke, since he's about to become your step-father."

Obi-Wan kept his focus on the woman he loved. "You didn't do too badly, yourself, my Love. Yoda told me you managed to assemble a quorum for the Senate to vote for the next president in an astonishingly short amount of time. You are an amazing woman."

Padme smiled at the compliment. "Yoda and your students helped out a great deal. The senators were so relieved to hear about the destruction of the Death Star they almost fell over their own feet trying to get back in session." She took a step away from Obi-Wan and put her hands on her hips. "But just what took you so long to return to Coruscant? We heard the news of the Death Star's destruction days ago, and you're just now getting back?"

"We had to make a quick stop on Corellia," Obi-Wan explained, shooting a look toward Luke. "There was something Luke needed to buy."

"It must feel wonderful to be able to return to your apartment," Mara hurriedly said, trying to rescue Luke from his mother's interrogation.

"Yes, it does," Padme said agreeably.

Luke looked around the vast living room. "Where is Leia?"

Padme's expression dropped. "She's in the library with Captain Solo, trying to console him."

"I take it they couldn't find Callian?" Luke asked.

"No, and he's not handling it very well," Padme said. "Not that I blame him. I can't imagine how he must be feeling."

"Poor Captain Solo," Mara said sadly. "Still, we can't give up looking."

"Can you excuse me?" Artis asked suddenly. "I need to go tell my father I've arrived back home."

"I suppose we should all thank your father for his generous contribution to our mission," Obi-Wan commented.

"No! That's totally not necessary, really. I'll thank him for you," Artis said, shaking his head negatively, then added by way of explanation, "My parents don't like unexpected visitors." Without another word, he turned around and hurried out of the door.

Obi-Wan frowned a bit at Artis' rudeness. "I don't know what to make of that young man."

"He kisses nice," Mara said, slyly waiting for Luke to react. It didn't take long.

"You kissed him!?"

"Well, he kissed me, but it was only once... or twice," Mara said, laughing. "Don't worry. I picked you, anyway."

"I'm going to go see Leia," Luke stated, heading toward the library before he said something to Mara he might later regret. He gave a cursory knock before entering. Leia was sitting next to Solo on the sofa. The Corellian was hunched forward, his elbows on his knees, with his face buried in his hands, while the Wookiee stood by a floor-to-ceiling window, looking out over the tall buildings. Luke cleared his throat, and Solo quickly sat up straight. The younger man could see how pale and drawn the Corellian's face appeared, and could tell how hard of a toll this was taking on Solo.

Leia stood and gave her brother a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home safe and sound."

"Yeah, me too," Luke said, giving her a quick smile while trying to put the image of Artis Jinn kissing Mara out of his mind. "I have something for you, Solo."

Han stood as well, his expression suddenly hopeful. "You found Callian?"

"Uh, no…sorry," Luke's face flushed and he pulled out a package from under his robe, which was clumsily wrapped in brown flimsy and a piece of twine. "I just have this."

Han took the package and unwrapped it, turning it over in his hand. "A DL-44!"

"It was hard finding one with the exact specs that yours had, but I think I came pretty close," Luke said. "I know I haven't been exactly nice, or fair to you, but I hope maybe we can start fresh and become friends."

It was the Wookiee that grabbed Luke up in a hairy embrace, roaring, *I would really, really like to do that, young Jedi.*

"I believe he was talking to me, Chewie," Han drawled out before addressing Luke and holding out his hand for Luke to shake. "I'm good with starting over, kid."

"Mara and I will help you find your little girl, too, Solo. I promise."

"I plan on holding you to that promise," Han stated, smiling for the first time in days as Leia wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

The glow of a hookah pipe emitting the distinct odor of the drug called marcan could be seen in the otherwise dark room. Artis gritted his teeth, trying to push aside the memories of hundreds of such scenes from his childhood, and then pressed the control button on the wall, flooding the room in normal light.

"Hello, Dibis."

"Artis," the older man mumbled, blinking against the onslaught of brightness. He put aside the end of his pipe and with effort, pushed himself up and out of the expensive nerf-hide lounger. "I see you made it home in one piece. Did you cause any damage to my favorite flying toy?"

"Not one bit."

"Great, great." Both men stood facing each other, obviously uncomfortable. "Do you want something else?"

"I'd like to see my new sister," Artis said with forced cheerfulness. "Is that okay?"

The request caught Dibis off-guard. "Uh, sure, son. She's in the nursery with the nanny droid."

"Artela doesn't take care of her?"

"Just as much as she took care of you," Dibis said with a snort as he led the way through the long hallways filled with awards and antiques. "Your mother has been suggesting that we should all do a reality-based holo-show, including you, son. You know the ones where holo-cams follow people around and show the galaxy every detail of their lives? Artela thinks that would be a good way of getting her name and face back out there."

"Do those details include illicit drugs and extra-marital affairs, too?"

Instead of being offended, Dibis gave another snort of amusement, and then opened the nursery. A little towheaded girl, not much older than a year, sat in the center of a playpen which was filled from one end to the other with toys. A silver nanny droid sat silent at the opposite side of the room. The child looked up at the newcomers with a hopeful expression before bursting into tears.

"That our little Ditela," Dibis said tightly. "Always crying and screaming. It's not a wonder your mother goes shopping all day and partying all night."

Artis had been hoping his hunch was wrong, but now he knew the truth – the adopted 'orphan' really was Callian Solo. "She's not a baby."

"Close enough," Dibis answered, frowning at the deactivated droid. "There must be something wrong with this N4D9. It always seems to turn itself off, and I've had it checked and rechecked by techs." He waved a hand toward the girl. "And I keep telling the droid not to put so many toys in that playpen, but the droid has the audacity to claim she doesn't put any toys in there. Well, who does then, I ask you? It certainly isn't me or Artela."

"Dibis, that little girl isn't an orphan."

The older man was rapidly becoming angry and impatient. "Of course she is!"

"No, she's not!" Artis yelled, feeling his own anger growing as well. "Her name is Callian Solo, and her father is frantically searching every corner of Coruscant for her!"

"That could be a problem," Dibis stated, lowering his voice and looking over his shoulder in case someone should unexpectedly appear. "This Solo character might recognize the kid if your mother's holo-show dreams come to fruition."

Artis could barely comprehend what his father was saying. "Are you joking?"

"Of course not. Even if Artela is upset, we probably should hide Ditela for a few years, until it's less likely she'll be recognized out in public."

"Her name isn't Ditela," Artis said, shaking his head and walking over to the playpen to pick up the screaming child. "It's Callian. I'm taking her home to her father. Her _real _father."

"You can't do that," Dibis said. "Your mother will be so incredibly upset about losing her holo-show that she might file for divorce, and then I'll lose everything."

"You and Artela should stay together until death, because you both deserve each other!" Artis snapped. "In fact, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't go directly to Coruscant Security, and report you for illegally buying a stolen child."

"You wouldn't dare drag your parents through the mud," Dibis said, his eyes growing wide. "It'll cost me a fortune to pay off enough officials to get those kinds of charges dropped."

"That's the only thing you understand, isn't it?" Artis sneered. "Money, and more money. Well, maybe I should start talking to you in a language you clearly understand. I won't report you to Security, and I'll tell Solo I tracked down a tip and found Callian in the lower levels with a nameless, homeless woman, but it's going to cost you, Dibis."

"What do you want?"

"I want the _Ghost Searcher_ titled over to me, and I want credits deposited in my private account in an hour."

"But… I love that ship!"

"And I _need_ it," Artis replied. "One hundred thousand credits will do fine." When his father only stared at him, Artis added, "The longer you hesitate, the higher my price for silence goes."

"I'll get the title out of the safe, and contact the bank."

"Wise choice… _dad_."

* * *

One day later...

Han could not stop holding his little girl. It was a miracle she was back, safe, and delivered to him by Artis Jinn, who refused to accept any reward – or answer too many questions. Less than three hours later, Jinn had said goodbye to the Jedi and headed off to the spaceport, claiming he needed to track down the beings that had stolen his ship on Urdur. It didn't matter to Han where Jinn had found her; only that she was alive and well. Now he was back inside the _Falcon_, holding onto her as though she might disappear if he let go.

"So, what are your plans?" Leia asked the Corellian, vaguely jealous that the little girl had been clinging to Han and not paying much attention to her.

"Well, me an' Chewie have been talking about the future," Han said, sitting down at the game table with Cally on his lap. Leia sat down facing him, her face unreadable. "I know a guy that runs a couple of big companies, and most of 'em are even legal. He's always needing things shipped from one side of the galaxy to the other, and I've decided to head over to Cloud City and see if I can run freight for him."

Leia's heart sank even further. "You're moving to Bespin?"

"I hadn't thought about where I might live," Han admitted. "Before I married Jessa, I sorta called the _Falcon _my home."

"Ah, I see."

Han smiled, and reached across the table for Leia's hand. "But that's not a very stable life for a little girl, is it?"

"I… I wouldn't think so…" Leia stammered, feeling her body temperature rise just from his light touch. "But what do I know? She's not my child."

"No, she's not," Han said softly. "But I can tell you love her, and if you're right about her abilities, then she probably should have a mentor. Someone that can show her the ropes, so to speak."

Leia couldn't find her voice, and with her heart pounding loudly in her ears she waited.

"And," Han continued, "I don't think my having an apartment on Coruscant would hurt any. Do you?"

"No," Leia whispered.

"So if she lived with you, as your… what'cha call it?"

"Padawan."

"Padawan… yeah, while me an' Chewie are out flying freight, and she came home with me when I'm here, that system might work out real good for everyone, wouldn't it?"

Unable to stop herself, Leia jumped up and threw her arms around Solo's neck, kissing Cally repeatedly on her soft cheek. "That would be wonderful," she said between kisses.

"Two conditions, though," Han said, his face quite serious.

"Yes?"

"One is that Cally makes up her _own_ mind about becoming a Jedi once she's old enough to decide for herself."

"Absolutely!" Leia agreed, knowing how unlikely it was that she would pick a different path. "And the other condition?"

"We seal this deal with a kiss."

"I couldn't agree more," Leia said, pressing her lips against Han's in a kiss that she never wanted to end.

**THE END**


End file.
